


Сон в зимнюю ночь

by Ogee_g



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Interplanetary Travel, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogee_g/pseuds/Ogee_g
Summary: Она стояла рядом с НИМ на мостике «Господства», незаметно для окружающих касаясь пальцами тыльной стороны его ладони… А ведь совсем недавно у нее была совсем другая жизнь: Земля, Россия, большой провинциальный город, работа, дом, работа… и «Звездные войны». А теперь она там, куда даже и не мечтала попасть. Но главное, что с НИМ. Потому что он прилетел за ней и забрал ее с собой. Как и обещал. А что? Мужик сказал – мужик сделал…





	1. 1.

Место действия – база Старкиллер. 38 ПБЯ

Хакс был вне себя. Это даже не ярость была, не гнев, а полное непонимание того, что происходит.  
Кайло, развалившись на диване в генеральском кабинете, не нервничал совершенно. В конце концов, раньше он выполнял и более сложные задания Верховного Лидера, а это было… просто нестандартным. Поэтому он расслабленно протянул:  
\- Давай, включай послание Верховного Лидера, посмотрим еще раз.  
Ученик главного ситха Далекой-Далекой Галактики и Главком войск Первого Ордена еще раз прослушали сообщение Сноука.  
\- Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? – Хакс уставился на Рена. – «Чтобы Сонечке не было скучно…» Он в своем уме вообще?! Он там что… на старости лет…  
Генерал не находил слов. Ни на высшем галактическом, ни на родном арканисском.  
Кайло уставился в потолок.  
\- Так, что мы имеем… Он сказал, что Сонечка – его жена. «Сочетались законным браком…» А сейчас эта никому неизвестная ранее Сонечка в положении…  
Хакс метнул на Рена гневный взгляд:  
\- А мы с тобой, видимо, клоуны, которые, бросив все дела, должны беременную Сонечку развлекать?!  
Кайло потянулся.  
\- Ну, генерал! Это приказ. И ответственное задание, - Рен томно улыбнулся.  
Дамский угодник Кайло очень хорошо понимал своего наставника: и его приподнятое настроение, и почти мурлыкающий тон, когда тот говорил о своей Сонечке. Рен, совершенно уверенный в своей неотразимости, уже был морально готов к встрече с «первой леди». Бабы на него реагировали всегда одинаково: застывали, как вкопанные, открыв рты. Нельзя сказать, что он этим не пользовался. Нет, конечно же, Кайло никогда бы не рискнул претендовать на женщину Верховного Лидера, но при этом пушил хвост просто по инерции. Да и вообще ему было любопытно, что это за Сонечка такая, которая смогла раскрутить вечного бобыля Сноука на «законный брак».  
Кайло бросил взгляд на все еще негодующего Хакса.  
\- Послушай, ты рано кипишуешь. Возможно, что она окажется вполне приятной барышней!  
\- Увидим, - пытаясь принять неизбежное, процедил генерал сквозь зубы. – Увидим…  
***  
Более года назад. Планета Земля, Солнечная система, галактика «Млечный путь»

Есть все же разум во Вселенной,  
Раз не выходит на контакт  
В. Поляков

На «Звездные войны» Соню подсадили дети подружки Жени – дочь Ульяна и зять Макс: великовозрастные задроты, которым недавно исполнилось по двадцать три, были погружены в эту пучину с раннего детства. Они цитировали фильмы с любого момента и разговаривали между собой то как гунганы, то как мастер Йода, а уж когда кашляли, всегда подражали Гривусу. Они жили вместе с Евгенией в огромной квартире в центре, а Соня бывала у подруги так часто, как позволяли ей ее дела. Сама Женя была старше Сони на десять лет. Они познакомились через Сониного мужа, который в качестве прораба руководил стройкой Жениного загородного дома.  
Почти все новогодние выходные 2016-2017 Соня провела у подружки – как-то так удачно все сложилось: не нужно было наносить визитов родственникам по причине их отъезда к другим родственникам, жившим в области.  
Соня уже не помнила, какой раз смотрела седьмой эпизод… Ну, как смотрела: они с Женей сидели в ее огромной гостиной, в которой совершенно автономно могли разместиться две компании. Дети пялились в плазму во всю стену, а они в другом конце болтали, чаевничали, поглощали вкусняшки…  
\- Ну, руби, сынок! – Соня, не удержавшись, очень громко прокомментировала сцену убийства Хана Соло собственным сыном. Дети гневно обернулись не нее:  
\- Теть Сонь, ну такой момент, а ты все портишь своими ремарками!  
\- Ну вот, а я думала, весело получилось! – она переместилась к детям на пушистый ковер перед телевизором. – Ну что, расскажете, кто там есть кто?  
Долго упрашивать не пришлось: они тут же запустили фильм сначала.  
Правда, первый раз Соне не зашло…  
Но зато потом выход восьмой части она ждала, наверное, даже с большим нетерпением, чем Женины дети, и с ними же и в кино пошла: муж ее страсти к «Звездным войнам» не разделял.  
***  
И все б сбылось, но зазвонил будильник…  
Н. Резник

Сколько себя помнила, Соня никогда ничем так не увлекалась. Подружкины дети оказались правы: это была бездонная вселенная, которая притягивала, увлекала, завораживала… и да, конечно, несколько отвлекала от гнусной действительности.  
А потом… ей стал сниться ОН… Мужчина ее мечты, который не существовал в реальности, но каким-то непостижимым образом связывался в ее снах со «Звездными войнами». Он не был похож ни на кого-то из Сониных знакомых, ни на героев любимых фильмов. По образу он смахивал чем-то на капитана Кенеди, но при этом… он совсем не такой был! Просыпаясь, она все никак не могла понять, кого же все-таки он ей напоминал. Может, в нем и не было ничего особенного, но по Сониному мнению, он был прекрасен…  
Лет пятидесяти, выше среднего роста, седеющий и начинающий лысеть, с брюшком. Умный взгляд серо-голубых глаз. Улыбка такая хитрющая. Всегда строгая черная одежда, напоминающая военный мундир. Но носил он ее с какой-то гусарской лихостью. Она любовалась им и не могла отвести взгляд. По совершенно нелогичным причинам ее двухметровый красавец Леха странным образом мерк на его фоне. Ее новый знакомый из снов казался ей совершенством…  
***  
В первый раз ей снилось, что она сидит на берегу реки, высоком таком, зеленом. Он подошел к ней и попросил разрешения сесть рядом. Она улыбнулась ему и утвердительно кивнула.  
\- Меня зовут Вэйн.  
\- ЗдОрово, - она продолжала улыбаться. – А я Софья. Можно Соня.  
\- А я знаю, - сказал мужчина, неотрывно глядя на нее.  
***  
В следующий раз они гуляли. Место было очень странным, похожим на заброшенный город, в котором кроме них никого не было. Он помогал ей перебираться через какие-то завалы, а когда они вышли на ровную, чистую дорогу, так и не отпустил ее руку. Она безумно хотела, чтобы он поцеловал ее, и даже сама к нему потянулась, но он почему-то как-то очень странно посмотрел ей за спину и несмело прижал к себе. А вот целовать не стал, только ткнувшись губами куда-то в висок.  
Но в следующий раз он все-таки ее поцеловал. Правда, украдкой и все так же косясь куда-то ей за спину…  
Они разговаривали. Почему-то в большинстве случаев о «Звездных войнах». Ей казалось, что впервые о них он узнал от нее. Его интерес был совершенно неподдельным, и однажды он спросил у нее:  
\- А где их можно посмотреть?  
Соня очень удивилась.  
\- Ну… в интернете можно… А хотя… Они у меня на флэшке есть. На, держи! – она извлекла ее откуда-то из недр сумки и протянула ему.  
***  
Еще одним странным моментом было то, что флэшку Соня отдала во сне, а в реальности найти ее так и не смогла.  
«Да просто засунула куда-нибудь, и все», - решила она.  
***  
В следующий раз Вэйн ей с гордостью заявил, что посмотрел все фильмы. А седьмой и восьмой эпизоды – даже по два раза! Их беседы явно оживились.  
– Только вот у восьмого качество какое-то странное. И перевод, - заметил Вэйн.  
\- А-а-а, так это мне подружкины дети какую-то экранку скачали китайскую. Его в хорошем качестве еще долго не будет, он же только вышел!  
Вэйн не был уверен, что понял хотя бы половину из того, что ему выдала Софья, но заострять на этом внимание не стал, перейдя к более животрепещущей теме.  
\- Послушай, а почему там так много некрасивых персонажей? Ну, Сноук, например?  
\- Ну, такова эстетика пост-пост-модернизма.  
Вэйн вытаращился на нее, а она усмехнулась и продолжила:  
\- Тебе не хватило красавцев в приквелах? Да и в последних частях… и Кайло Рен, и Хакс…  
\- Постой-постой… Кайло Рен – красивый?  
\- Вэйн, ну конечно, красивый! Адам Драйвер – секс-символ миллениалов!  
Мужчина нахмурился. Непонятных слов становилось все больше, но он побоялся потерять нить разговора, если сейчас начнет углубляться в термины.  
\- А вот тот человек, который изображает генерала Хакса, - опять начал Вэйн.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, актер, играющий его роль, Глисон? – Соня была несколько удивлена странной формулировкой. - Ну да, и он, безусловно, красивый…  
\- Я не об этом… - мужчина замялся. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что он… гей…  
Вэйн как-то сразу смутился, как будто произнес что-то такое, что в приличном обществе произносить нельзя ни в коем случае, а уж при дамах…  
Но конкретно его даму, как выяснилось, смутить было сложно. Она на секунду задумалась:  
\- Ну и что? Какая разница? Никогда не думала об этом… Хотя, пожалуй, ты прав, его облик наводит на определенные мысли. Но это его личное дело, которое меня не касается. Так, неважно. Мы уходим от темы. Итак, красивые – некрасивые… Да, страшных там хватает… Ну, там, эти бабы в Сопротивлении, например. А Сноук… он же должен быть устрашающим, таинственным. Ведь мы не знаем, ни какой он расы, ни сколько ему лет, ни откуда он взялся…  
\- А про остальных знаем? – спросил Вэйн с недоверием.  
\- Ну, напрямую в фильме об этом не говорится, но есть же Вукипедия!  
\- Что? – по лицу мужчины было видно, что он уже жалел, что во все это влез.  
Соня улыбнулась:  
\- Ой, да я сама про это все только недавно узнала. Посмотрела, почитала, окунулась, и «меня засосала опасная трясина»!  
\- Все равно… Сноук очень страшный.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - пожала плечами Соня. – Мне еще более мерзкие уроды попадались. Хотя на морду были ничего.  
Вэйн усмехнулся.  
\- А Сноук мне нравится даже, - она опять улыбнулась ему.  
\- Да ладно?! – его неверие было совершенно искренним.  
\- Правда!  
\- Мммм…  
***  
В одно прекрасное утро Соня проснулась с ощущением полнейшего счастья. Она не стала открывать глаза и сосредоточилась на воспоминаниях о сне…  
…Вэйн, как и Леха, трендел во время секса. Но если Леха напрягал, то Вэйна почему-то хотелось слушать. Она уже не помнила все те милые нежности, что он шептал ей, только некоторые фразы… «Ты – моя… Люблю тебя… Хочу всегда быть с тобой…» И самое главное: «Я заберу тебя отсюда… Прилечу за тобой и заберу!»  
Она пыталась восстановить в памяти каждую деталь, каждую мелочь…  
Его лицо… так близко… его сбившееся дыхание… тяжесть его тела… его губы… рваный выдох куда-то ей в шею… оглушительной силы оргазм… Соня подумала, что в реальности такого никогда не испытывала.  
И конечно же, ей тут же стало очень грустно… Секс во сне, с несуществующим в действительности человеком…  
Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на соседнюю половину кровати. Пустую. Леха еще целый день должен был пробыть на рыбалке. Ну, или где он там был.  
«Ты смотри, а без него у меня даже лучше получается», - с горечью пошутила Соня. Прямо как в старом анекдоте:  
« - Вас мучают эротические сновидения?  
\- Ну почему же мучают…»  
Она, конечно же, отдавала себе отчет в том, что в голове у нее происходит что-то неправильное, но проявления ее «психического расстройства» были настолько приятными, что она решила, что бороться со своими иллюзиями точно не будет.  
Так, что сказала бы на это ее подружка Женя – профессиональный психолог? Что ситуация с ее браком зашла в тупик. Нет, она бы резче сказала: она давно ей кричит «Разводись!» А теперь то же самое ей кричало ее собственное подсознание. Все очевидно. Но менять что-то в своей жизни Соня совсем не хотела. В общем-то, Леха был ненапряжным. Но только потому, что ей было на него совершенно плевать. Не было какого-то резкого момента охлаждения, поэтому она не могла точно сказать, когда конкретно ее чувства сошли на нет. Но тем не менее, у них оставались совместные привычки, налаженное течение быта и, наконец, долбаное совместно нажитое имущество. Со стороны они производили впечатление идеальной пары, а сочетание их имен после «Гардемаринов» звучало как высшее проявление романтичности… Но ровно до того момента, когда они впервые посмотрели клип Шнура «Любит наш народ всякое говно». Соня тогда хмыкнула:  
\- Мы с тобой самая пошлая парочка тысячелетия! «Софья! Алешка!»  
Жалела она только об одном: детей у них не было. После пятнадцати лет брака и неоднократных, но совершенно безуспешных попыток их завести Соня плюнула. Пусть все остается, как есть. И все.  
Соня потянулась в постели. Это был последний выходной перед новым, 2018-м годом. Нужно было вставать и уже сходить купить что-нибудь к праздничному столу.  
А вечером она опять ляжет спать, и если ей повезет, снова увидит Вэйна… Она вспомнила, как тот лежал рядом с ней и смотрел с какой-то грустной озабоченностью, а потом как будто на что-то решился:  
\- Соня… скажи мне, ты смогла бы уйти от мужа… ко мне? Ты хотела бы быть со мной?  
Она улыбалась, нежно гладя его по щеке:  
\- Я почти не знаю тебя…  
Вэйн перебил ее с уморительной готовностью:  
\- Я могу рассказать!  
Соня продолжила:  
\- Но я тебя люблю. И очень хочу быть с тобой. Можем прямо сейчас начать!  
Он перехватил ее руку и несколько раз поцеловал в ладонь. А потом повторил то, что говорил чуть раньше:  
\- Я прилечу за тобой. Очень скоро. Прилечу и заберу тебя…  
***  
Ложась спать, она мечтала только об одном: опять увидеть во сне Вэйна. Но он не приснился ей ни в эту ночь, ни в следующую…  
***  
Соня обожала свою квартиру, недавно ею с Лехой приобретенную. Они пока еще не успели сделать в ней ремонт, но какие их годы – успеют еще. И хоть квартира находилась в очень отдаленном от центра районе, Соня любила это место: район Комсомольский, условно поделенный на две части – старую и новую. То место, где теперь жила Соня, в просторечье называлось «Старой Комсой».  
Итак, квартира… В старом девятиэтажном панельном доме, на последнем этаже, в торце. Но зато четырехкомнатная, и было в ней без малого восемьдесят метров, балкон и три (!) лоджии. Не квартира, а мечта…  
Под окнами бесконечно грохотали поезда, а почти над их домом пролегал воздушный коридор, по которому заходили на посадку на городской аэродром самолеты.  
А Софье очень нравилось слушать как одних, так и других. И еще она просто любила смотреть на самолеты. Особенно ночью. Она выходила на балкон и смотрела на их мерцающие огоньки. Она сама не понимала, что так завораживало ее в этом зрелище, но оно ее и радовало, и успокаивало… и вообще.  
***  
Последний день 2017 года неумолимо подходил к концу. И даром, что было воскресенье, для Сони он был рабочим: перед тем как отпустить коллектив на праздники, директриса потребовала от всех сдать отчеты за полугодие. Поэтому она приехала с работы только около четырех дня и принялась лихорадочно жарить, парить, резать, крошить, строгать, пока Леха залипал то ли в «Иронию судьбы», то ли во что-то еще такое же новогодне-сентиментальное. Несмотря на то, что они собирались встречать Новый год вдвоем, Соня готовила как будто на роту солдат: это традиция, в конце концов. Новогодний стол должен ломиться, чтобы наступающий год был успешно-денежным.  
Когда в одиннадцать они, наконец, уселись, Алексей, окинув взглядом разносолы, возмущенно бросил:  
\- А картошка где?  
\- Я думала, и без нее обойдемся. Картошка аж в трех салатах присутствует.  
\- Да что за… - недовольно протянул Леха, скривившись.  
Возможно, стоило его послать. Но нельзя: ведь это традиция… Нельзя ругаться за праздничным столом, а то весь наступающий год пройдет в ссорах. И поэтому она поднялась и пошла чистить картошку. Прямо в своей шикарной новой юбке. Правда, туфли скинула и опять надвинула домашние тапочки.  
Без пяти двенадцать картошка заняла свое законное место на праздничном столе. А Соня заняла свое за столом и залпом осушила фужер шампанского, разлитого еще час назад и успевшего выдохнуться.  
Леха, делая вид, что осознал неправильность своего поведения, налил ей еще.  
\- Сейчас уже Путин говорить будет…  
Она молчала. Больше всего ей хотелось послушать звон курантов, посмотреть на фейерверки и пойти, наконец, спать: жизнь в ее снах была куда приятнее реальности.  
Дослушав поздравление Президента, они чокнулись и молча выпили. За окнами загремели салюты.  
\- Пошли смотреть! – Леха потащил ее на балкон.  
Соня натянула свитер, хотя, возможно, нужно было одеться потеплее. Но она даже замерзнуть не успела: запал и шутихи у местных жителей закончились достаточно быстро.  
Алексей первым утратил интерес к стихающему стихийному салюту и задрал голову вверх.  
\- Смотри, это точно НЛО! – буквально тыча пальцем в небо, восторженно заорал он.  
Темень была страшная. Район освещался только светом из окон, уличных фонарей тут сроду не было. Она подняла голову вверх, посмотрев туда, где всегда были видны заходящие на посадку самолеты. Но почему-то сейчас самолетов было пять, и они были построены в прямую линию. Неестественно прямую. Потом она заметила еще один огонек, расположенный так, что они все вместе образовывали равнобедренный треугольник с очень широким основанием. А внутри этого гигантского треугольника не видно было света звезд. То есть, непосредственно над ее домом завис какой-то огромный летающий объект. Неопознанный.  
\- Корабль Сноука. Это уже не смешно, - хмыкнула Соня, зябко поежившись. – Я замерзла. Пошли внутрь.  
Леха продолжал пялиться в небеса. А ее терпение и верность новогодним традициям таяли на глазах.  
\- Ты слышишь меня? Картошка твоя остывает! А они просто салют посмотрят и улетят. Не присрались мы им.  
Соня шагнула назад, в квартиру, Леха поперся за ней следом.  
Она не знала, что ее побудило к последующим действиям. Соня дошла до прихожей, накинула на плечи куртку, сунула по инерции в ее карман свой айфон и вернулась на балкон. Муж с дивана проводил ее удивленным взглядом.  
Она опять встала тапками в снег и задрала вверх голову. Корабль был на месте, шесть его огней горели голубым светом.  
Софья вспомнила все свои сны, и у нее мгновенно заслезились глаза. Он обещал ей. Говорил, что прилетит и заберет с собой. Правда, не уточнял, на чем конкретно прилетит… Чтобы не разреветься и убедиться лишний раз, что огромное воздушное судно ей не снится, она сильно ущипнула себя за мочку уха. Корабль не пропадал, все так же сиял огонечками, дразня своей эфемерной близостью.  
А что, собственно, она теряла? В новогоднюю ночь люди творят разные глупости… Она набрала в легкие воздуха и заорала, что было силы:  
\- Я зде-е-есь!  
Соня решила для себя, что если она не смалодушничает, не обернется на Леху, не убежит с мороза в теплую гостиную, а будет упорно смотреть на корабль, ее обязательно заметят.  
Блин, а ведь всего два фужера шампанского выпила…  
Нет, она не увидела луча света, она просто почувствовала вокруг себя какое-то силовое поле… Наверное, это так называется… И ощутила, как ее ноги оторвались от занесенного снегом пола балкона…


	2. 2.

Весь город окутал иней,  
А в твой коммунальный прах  
С Олимпа сошла богиня,  
Лохматая и в трусах…  
А. Аксенова

Она проснулась оттого, что ей было невыносимо жарко. Хотя, ничего удивительного: как оказалось, она была закутана в огромный кокон из одеял. Выпутаться сразу у нее не получилось, и поэтому, потратив все силы на борьбу с обволакивающим мягким теплом, она уставилась в потолок.  
Стоп.  
Где идиотские пенопластовые плиточки, оставшиеся в спальне ее квартиры от предыдущих хозяев? Куда делись? А цвет потолка перед ее глазами был прекрасен: темная, чуть отблескивающая в полутьме сталь.  
«Я в ночном клубе, что ли, уснула?»  
Воспоминания о событиях, предшествующих пробуждению, являться не хотели. Единственное, что слабо пульсировало в ее сознании – «Новый год, Новый год, Новый год!» Но голова, похоже, не болела. Она повертела ею из стороны в сторону… и чуть не свалилась с кровати.  
«Твою мать!»  
С правой стороны от нее, спиной к ней, спал мужик. В темно-серой майке. И на Леху не был похож вообще.  
«А-хре-неть!!!»  
Она забарахталась интенсивнее и все-таки умудрилась выпутаться, пару раз нечаянно пнув ногами спящего рядом мужчину. Но тот, по всей видимости, дрых крепко.  
Необходимость «вспомнить все» становилась все более насущной.  
Итак, на чем она остановилась… Ах, да! Новый год!  
Почему-то на память пришел какой-то ментовско-прокурорский сериал:  
« - Что последнее помните?  
\- Мы с мужиками на майские…  
\- Так… А июнь?»  
Вот и ей сейчас нужно было понять, сколько времени прошло с последнего ее воспоминания. И что сегодня за праздник, в честь которого ей привалил такой подарочек: 23 Февраля или уже 8 Марта?  
«Так. Надо понять, где я, и двигаться ближе к дому, пока этот не проснулся».  
Ругая себя последними словами, Сонечка вспомнила, что таких номеров она не откалывала с первого курса института. В ее жизни был такой случай, когда они с подружкой первый и единственный раз попробовали ЛСД, в результате чего Соня проснулась в совершенно незнакомой компании в абсолютно незнакомом месте. Слава Богу, новые знакомые оказались вполне адекватными ребятами: две девушки и три парня. И, как она потом выяснила из их разговоров, один из них был хозяином дачи, на которой они и отдыхали. Но вот как она с ними познакомилась, как доехала, ну и все остальное, Сонечка вспомнить никак не могла. Они провели на этой даче потом еще целый день, ели клубнику и ходили на пляж, а вечером уехали в город на рейсовом автобусе. Соня выяснила, что это был за населенный пункт, только прочитав надпись на остановке: «Березино».  
«Прямо как у французов», - подумала она, вспомнив школьный курс истории и переправу убегавших из России французских войск через речку Березину. С тех пор это слово во французском языке являлось синонимом пиздеца. Теперь Соня с полным правом тоже могла использовать его именно в этом значении… А с подружкой они потом встретились только через неделю, но та наотрез отказалась рассказывать Софье о своих приключениях…  
Она села в кровати и оглядела себя. На ней была надета огромная мужская футболка такого же цвета, что и майка на все еще спящем рядом мужике, и трусы. Правда, на этот раз ее. Все.  
Соня спустила ноги с кровати и огляделась. Рядом, на прикроватной тумбочке, лежал ее айфон, а на полу стояли ее домашние тапки. Ее. Домашние. Тапки.  
Мужчина за ее спиной зашевелился, и она обернулась. И, естественно, тут же его узнала.  
«Тьфу ты, это опять сон!» - промелькнуло у нее в мозгу.  
\- Нет, Соня, это не сон. Теперь это реальность, - ответил он на ее мысли. – Извини, пожалуйста, я не должен был…  
\- Привет! – устало выдохнула она. – Чего ты не должен был? Наши с тобой отношения уже вышли за грань положенных этикетом трех свиданий, так что…  
Вэйн (ну конечно, это был он, кто же еще?) внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза:  
\- Соня, ты, правда, не понимаешь, что сейчас происходит?  
\- Да чего уж тут непонятного? Я сейчас вернусь, только в душ сгоняю. Где он у тебя?  
Если это и был сон, запах пота от нее исходил вполне себе реалистичный.  
Встав с кровати, мужчина завернулся в одеяло, как в тогу, обошел ложе и сел рядом с Соней.  
\- Не помнишь ничего? – сочувственно спросил он.  
\- Нет… Извини.  
\- Ну, честно говоря, ничего не было, если, конечно, тебя это волнует…  
\- Почему? – уставилась она на него.  
\- Потому что ты сильно замерзла, была без сознания. Я поддерживал температуру твоего тела при помощи Силы, пока ты перемещалась в корабль. И потом тоже…  
«Это сон… сон… сейчас я проснусь…»  
\- Сонь, не проснешься. Ты уже проснулась и бодрствуешь. Я говорю тебе правду, - он смотрел все так же внимательно, как будто пытаясь понять, верит она ему или нет.  
\- Да конечно, проснулась! Я думаю, ничего не говоря вслух, а ты слышишь мои мысли и отвечаешь мне! Точно! В реальности так всегда бывает!  
Соня попыталась успокоиться и сконцентрироваться. Так… Сон… А он сейчас говорит, что это – не сон. Но на него ориентироваться нельзя: он сам - часть ее снов… Но сны она всегда воспринимала по-другому: во снах она не отдавала себе отчета в том, что это сон. Все выглядело, как реальность…  
Воспользовавшись тем, что она притихла, Вэйн решил продолжить свои объяснения:  
\- Мне нужно тебе еще кое-что сказать… Меня зовут Вэйн Сноук.  
Она подняла на него взгляд, честно пытаясь не смотреть на него, как на идиота.  
\- А я Софья Орлова. Очень приятно.  
\- Сонь, моя фамилия – Сноук.  
Намеков Соня не понимала.  
\- Сонь, ну, «Звездные войны», «Пробуждение Силы», «Последний джедай»…  
\- «Последние джедаи», - на автомате поправила его Софья.  
\- Я Сноук, Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена…  
\- Здрасте, приехали! – выдохнула она.  
«Я все-таки сошла с ума… Или он… И все плохо в любом случае…»  
Он тут же притянул ее к себе:  
\- Моя бедная девочка… Нет-нет, все будет хорошо… Я боялся этого… Того, что ты не сможешь поверить… Или что твоя психика этого не выдержит… О Сила… как же я люблю тебя, как же я за тебя боюсь…  
\- Девочка… Мне тридцать шесть лет, я – тетенька, Вэйн, - не сопротивляясь его объятьям, она прижалась щекой к его груди.  
\- А… А мне –пятьдесят четыре… Неважно… Давай, я помогу тебе вспомнить. Закрой глаза!  
Картинки, замелькавшие в ее сознании, немного прояснили ситуацию.  
Новый год… балкон… огромный космический корабль… и ее полет к нему… или это подъемом можно назвать…  
Последнее, что вспомнила Соня, это то, как она посмотрела вниз на стремительно удаляющиеся крыши домов…  
\- Я же обещал. Прилететь обещал и забрать тебя… - он с надеждой заглядывал ей в глаза.  
\- Ущипни меня, пожалуйста, - вдруг выдала Соня. – Лучше за ухо.  
Вэйн был готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы она ему поверила, и поэтому, борясь с неловкостью, слегка дернул ее за мочку уха, но понял, что эти слабые попытки доказать ей, что она не во сне, а в реальности, совершенно ее не убедили.  
\- Знаешь что, - наконец решился он, - одевайся, я тебе кое-что покажу…  
\- Я все-таки сначала в душ. Можно?  
Она поднялась с кровати, и он тоже тут же вскочил:  
\- Конечно! Чего ты спрашиваешь! Теперь это твой дом… Если, конечно, ты этого хочешь…  
Она притянула его к себе за майку. Ну, то есть как: он-то стоял, как вкопанный, это она приблизилась к нему, ухватившись за его «алкоголичку»…  
\- Очень хочу…  
Он обхватил ладонями ее лицо, а она теснее прижалась к нему, уткнувшись лбом в его колючий подбородок.  
\- Вэйн, можно мне вопрос тебе задать?  
\- Конечно! Давай!  
\- Когда ты снился мне…  
Сноук ее тут же перебил:  
\- Это не совсем сны были. Нет, для тебя сны, конечно…  
\- А для тебя?  
\- А для меня – почти реальность… Проекция Силы – это почти реальность. Ты видела и свою картинку сновидения, и меня. А я видел и твой сон, и все, что окружало тебя в действительности.  
\- Ну так вот… я хотела спросить… - она замялась.  
\- Можешь не продолжать, я догадываюсь, о чем ты хочешь спросить, - он прямо посмотрел на нее. – Я видел твоего мужа. Он спал, конечно, но все равно… мне при нем было… ну очень неудобно… прости…  
\- Ах, вот оно что… А я тогда не знала, что и думать…   
Тут ее пронзила догадка, и она расплылась в улыбке:  
\- Бли-ин, а когда он на рыбалке был…  
Он еще крепче обнял ее, немного успокоенный ее реакцией, а Соня встала на цыпочки и потянулась за поцелуем, прошептав ему в самые губы:  
\- Вместе пошли? В душ, в смысле…  
Ну что ж, если это и был сон, то он очень затянулся. И просыпаться Софье совсем не хотелось.  
***  
Понятное дело, сборы заняли больше времени, чем планировалось.  
Сноук, улыбаясь, наблюдал с дивана, как Соня рассматривала себя в зеркале. На ней было черное в пол платье с длинными рукавами и юбкой, расходившейся от талии колоколом. А сверху – то ли пальто, то ли плащ, повторяющий силуэт платья, но только с очень широкими рукавами. Волосы, уложенные в простую прическу, скрывал капюшон.  
Соня была в восторге. Она еще никогда не выглядела так… обалденно. Она и в прошлой-то жизни могла часами любоваться собой, а сейчас просто глаз отвести не могла.  
Сноук, видимо, устав дожидаться, пока она вдоволь накрутится перед зеркалом, встал с дивана и подошел к ней, обняв со спины.  
\- Ну что, пойдем, я представлю тебя высшим офицерским чинам.  
Она накрыла его руки своими ладонями.  
\- В качестве кого, Вэйн?  
\- В качестве моей будущей супруги… Если ты не против. Ты помнишь, о чем я спрашивал тебя… тогда?  
Она кивнула. Было так странно разговаривать через зеркало…  
\- Мое предложение остается в силе, - он попытался подбородком отодвинуть капюшон, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку.  
\- Понимаешь… есть одна проблема… - она поджала губы. - Я, вроде как, замужем…  
Вэйн нахмурился, и на его переносице залегла горизонтальная морщина.  
\- Ты собираешься возвращаться на Землю?  
Соня пожала плечами:  
\- Нет.  
\- И твой муж к нам тоже, вроде как, не собирается. Я проблемы не вижу.  
Соня развеселилась:  
\- Слушай, мне так нравится твой стиль решения проблем! Не вижу – значит, нет ее. Но, если так, то я тогда тоже не вижу!  
Сноук хмыкнул и сильнее сжал Соню в объятьях, целуя ее через ткань капюшона в затылок.  
\- Расскажешь, где мы находимся? – она продолжала смотреть на него в зеркало.  
\- Ну, если в двух словах… Мы на флагмане флота Первого Ордена, дредноуте «Господство». Мы направляемся от твоей родной системы в галактике «Млечный путь» в место дислокации штаб-квартиры Первого Ордена. Это в совершенно другой галактике, в месте с названием «Неизведанные регионы». Лететь нам туда еще четверо стандартных суток. Стандартные сутки по своей продолжительности почти такие же, как и земные, поэтому, я надеюсь, тебе легко будет привыкнуть. И самое главное: Сонь, то место, куда ты попала, ваши фильмы о Звездных войнах напоминает лишь отчасти. Оно похоже, но… другое. Мы с тобой попозже об этом поговорим…  
Но Соня от вопросов не удержалась:  
\- А «Господство» починили после того взрыва?  
Сноук вздохнул:  
\- «Господство» никто не взрывал. Я потом тебе расскажу, ладно? Пойдем!  
\- А мы прямо с красными гвардейцами будем ходить?  
Вэйн на секунду задумался.  
\- А обычные штурмовики тебя не устроят?  
\- Да нет, почему, устроят. Но все равно, вот, смотри! – она извлекла откуда-то из складок платья свой айфон и сунула его под нос Сноуку. – У меня тут видео есть сохраненное… Ага, вот! Вокруг тебя, а раньше вокруг Императора Палпатина всегда Преторианская гвардия.  
Сноук терпеливо посмотрел сцену битвы Кайло Рена и Рей с гвардейцами.  
\- Что-то они, как ты говоришь, беспонтовые какие-то… Пока меня мой ученик на ремни резал, они стояли и смотрели, а потом ввосьмером с двумя справиться не смогли…  
\- Но ведь Кайло и Рей – форсъюзеры!  
\- А-а-а… Ну тогда понятно… Хотя я, честно говоря, не понимаю, зачем эта горе-охрана вообще вступила с ними в бой? После смерти охраняемого лица они могли бы просто развернуться и уйти: они, в конце концов, безработными остались. Чего теперь-то уж палками своими махать? Так что… идем. Со штурмовиками. С ними как-то привычнее. И надежнее!  
\- А куда мы пойдем?  
\- Ну куда… На мостик!  
***  
Стоя рядом со Сноуком на мостике «Господства», Соня чувствовала себя Ларисой Дмитриевной Огудаловой. Вэйн не давал ей никаких инструкций, но каким-то образом она поняла, что от нее требуется просто стоять и светить мордой.  
На нее пялились абсолютно все, даже те, кто сидел к ним спиной: кто «искоса, низко голову наклоня», кто в темные глянцевые мониторы. Нет, когда они только вошли, все повскакали со своих рабочих мест, вытянувшись по струнке, но Сноук небрежным жестом позволил всем сесть и вернуться к работе.  
\- Это господин Пивей, капитан «Господства», - Сноук представил ей офицера, Софья в ответ улыбнулась еще шире.  
«А это господин Михин, капитан «Ласточки», - вторила ему про себя Соня. – Сергей Сергеич, а порулить мне тут дадут? Где руль-то тут у вас, ммм? Или как его там… А! Штурвал!»  
Сноук едва заметно нахмурился и несколько настороженно на нее покосился.  
\- А это… Софья, моя будущая супруга.  
Шире улыбаться у Сони не получалось.  
Внутри у нее все пело. Причем, голосом Анны Герман.  
«…Дурманом сладким веяло  
От слова твоего.  
Поверила, поверила,  
И больше ничего!  
Оди-и-ин раз в год…»


	3. 3.

Раздобытые через Соню фильмы Сноук сначала смотрел один. Увиденное нуждалось в анализе. Но оно (увиденное) ему (анализу) не поддавалось. Верховный Лидер не мог взять в толк, как так получилось, что информация об Империи, Республике, Сопротивлении, Первом Ордене, ну и всем остальном оказалась в таком странном месте. Это раз. Почему эта информация так сильно искажена? Это два. И наконец, все-таки, это диверсия или просто нелепая случайность?  
Очевидно, эта информация для землян не имела никакого смысла и значения. Для них это было пустым развлечением. Во всяком случае, выглядело это именно так.  
А что касается Сони… Обсуждать превратности путей Силы Сноук не брался. Она долго и настойчиво указывала ему на женщину из очень отдаленного места Вселенной, пророчила, направляла, подталкивала, пела что-то про баланс и новую эру…  
Соня сразу ему понравилась. Последовательность была именно такой: сначала он познакомился с ней, и только потом – со «Звездными войнами». Земной кинематограф просто сбил его с толку, лишив душевного покоя.  
Поняв, что проблемные вопросы задавать рано, он решил начать с примитивной систематизации фактов…  
***  
\- Ты обещал мне рассказать про свой мир и его отличие от «Звездных войн», - как-то напомнила Соня Сноуку.  
\- Расскажу, значит, раз обещал. Правда, не знаю, с чего начать…  
\- Начинать всегда надо с известного, - назидательно ответствовала Соня. - Ну чего ты так смотришь? Это не я сказала, это меня моя подружка-методист научила. С работы. Поэтому предлагаю: смотрим фильмы, а ты говоришь, где там правда, а где вымысел, ок?  
\- Что?  
\- Хорошо, я говорю?  
\- Ну ладно, ок!  
Очередной просмотр известных наизусть фильмов обещал быть очень интересным…  
***  
\- …Сейчас я тебе настоящих сопротивленцев покажу! – Сноук развернул сразу несколько досье террористов, среди которых Соня тут же безошибочно узнала Финна и Дэмерона. Они были очень похожи на исполнявших их роли актеров, только… как бы это правильнее сказать… с какой-то плохой стороны. Ну, или лица персонажей на фото «Их разыскивает полиция» примерно одинаковы во всех мирах и системах: дегенеративные и пугающие.  
\- Как ни банально это звучит, но да, он – элитный боец, который обучался с рождения, - говорил Сноук, рассматривая вращающуюся голограмму беглого штурмовика. – Он имел высшие баллы по всем дисциплинам подготовки. Он умеет управлять практически всеми транспортными средствами, блестяще владеет любыми видами оружия и приемами рукопашного боя, разбирается в сложной технике. Кстати, ваши режиссеры не нашли противоречие в том, что он слишком хорошо осведомлен для сантехника?  
\- Вот чего не знаю, того не знаю. Я хоть и на одной планете с режиссерами жила, да лично знакома с ними не была.  
\- Ну так вот. Его разжаловали из сержантов из-за нарушения дисциплины – у него были случаи неподчинения. Он прошел две переподготовки – это максимально возможное количество. Если бы случаи неподчинения повторились, он был бы приговорен к уничтожению. И он прекрасно это знал. Скорее всего, он смог обмануть тестировавшие его компьютеры: по результатам все его психологические показатели в пределах нормы. А в итоге мы получили озлобившуюся мину замедленного действия с очень нездоровыми амбициями. Кстати, это тестирование он проходил незадолго до того инцидента с «лучшим пилотом Сопротивления».  
\- А кстати, зачем ему Дэмерон понадобился?  
\- Побег он задумал давно, а пленение Дэмерона стало для него просто счастливым стечением обстоятельств. Он знал прекрасно, что если он докажет свою лояльность, его с распростертыми объятьями примут в Сопротивлении, а тут ему такой случай подвернулся! Естественно, он мог и какого-нибудь другого пленника с собой прихватить, но этот пилот - действительно легендарная личность, любимец генерала Органы. Про них даже слухи всякие ходят…  
\- Какие?  
Сноук хмыкнул:  
\- Неподтвержденные! Ну… что они – любовники. Но либо они хорошо прячутся, либо это неправда… Кстати, в Первом Ордене нет практики приема в свои ряды перебежчиков.  
\- Если он так хотел сбежать, зачем бежать в Сопротивление? Как он в фильме хотел: куда-нибудь во Внешнее Кольцо, а там затеряться…  
\- Он не умеет ничего. Только убивать.  
\- Но можно же и наемным убийцей стать… Или как это называется – охотником за головами…  
\- Я думаю, он рассматривал и такой вариант. Просто он не упустил свой шанс с Дэмероном, вот и все. Ну и чтобы стать наемным убийцей, нужно, в конце концов, искать работодателей, как-то зарекомендовать себя. Процесс поиска применения его талантов мог бы затянуться, а так… он пришел на все готовое, просто поменяв хозяина. При бесконечном кадровом голоде генерал Органа, возможно, даже обрадовалась его появлению в их рядах. Она, конечно же, не дура и понимает, что он будет предан идеалам Сопротивления ровно до тех пор, пока его все устраивает. Ну, значит, будет создавать ему режим особого благоприятствования… Кстати, в вашем фильме есть кусок правды: именно он убил капитана Фазму… Да, он профессиональный диверсант: он и на «Старкиллер» проник, и на «Господство», кстати говоря, без «взломщиков» с Канто-Байта. Он с такими задачами может и сам справиться, его этому учили… на свою голову… Так что, ваша история про сантехника не выдерживает никакой критики.  
\- Вэйн, ты все время мне выговариваешь, как будто это я «Звездные войны» снимала!  
\- Да ладно тебе, - он притянул ее к себе и чмокнул в нос. – Хочешь посмотреть на настоящих Кайло Рена и генерала Хакса?  
\- Ну еще бы! Конечно, хочу! – у Сони загорелись глаза.  
Внешность главных персонажей звездновойновской эпопеи произвела на Соню сильное впечатление. Актер на роль Кайло Рена был подобран практически с фотографической точностью, только у настоящего лицо было… менее подвижное, что ли…  
А вот Хакс… Генерал был рыжим. Собственно говоря, все, сходство с Глисоном на этом заканчивалось. Настоящий Хакс был высоким, сухопарым, широкоплечим, слегка сутуловатым. Складывалось впечатление, что его руки с крупными ладонями были несколько длиннее, чем у большинства людей. В лице, в отличие от актера, совершенно не было ни мягкости, ни уж тем более ангельского выражения, от которого так писали кипятком все-земные-девушки-поклонницы-генерала-Хакса. Бледно-серые чуть навыкате глаза в обрамлении совершенно бесцветных бровей и ресниц, плотно сжатые тонкие губы… Глубокие вертикальные складки вокруг рта не портили его, но определенно добавляли возраста. Красавцем его, возможно, и нельзя было назвать, но его брутальность и какая-то подчеркнутая мужественность однозначно притягивали. И, наверное, самое главное его отличие от киноперсонажа состояло в том, что с генералом хотелось флиртовать, а не конкурировать… в борьбе за мужское внимание.  
***  
А потом они опять вернулись к разговору о сопротивленцах.  
\- Так, а теперь расскажи мне, пожалуйста, про диверсию сопротивленцев на «Господстве», - попросила Соня.  
\- Как ни странно, в фильме это отражено почти достоверно, - начал Вэйн. - Ну, во-первых, цель. Им действительно требовалось проникнуть на флагман и отключить трекер, чтобы дать возможность уйти остаткам их флота. Во-вторых, способ проникновения: Финн действительно смог взломать коды, и до определенного момента они со своей подружкой оставались на борту «Господства» незамеченными. Недолго, правда. В-третьих, Рей. Она тоже смогла проникнуть на корабль именно в тот момент, когда беглый штурмовик отключил один из щитов. А вот теперь, собственно говоря, вымысел. Рей прилетела на «Господство» не к Кайло: он на тот момент на Старкиллере был. Вместе с Хаксом, кстати. Это по сюжету вашего фильма этой базы на тот момент уже не существовало. Просто диверсантам была нужна ее помощь: именно она и вытащила их из тюремного блока, куда они предсказуемо попали. Все было почти также, как на Старкиллере, когда она из допросной убежала… Я после этого инцидента огромное количество народу поувольнял. Так, ну что еще… Конечно же, не было никакой битвы в тронном зале. И лобовой атаки крейсера Сопротивления на «Господство» тоже не было: это совершенно невозможно технически. Ну, вот как-то так…  
Сноук замолчал. После тех событий прошло уже четыре стандартных года. Первый Орден учел и исправил свои ошибки, но Соня видела, как тяжело Верховному Лидеру было вспоминать о своих просчетах и неудачах. Они и так сидели рядышком на широком диване в их гостиной, но Соня забралась на сиденье с ногами и очень-очень крепко обняла Вэйна, уткнувшись подбородком ему в плечо…  
***  
Как-то в один из относительно спокойных вечеров Сноук опять завел речь о заключении брака. Они уже валялись в постели перед сном, и Вэйн, подперев голову кулаком, неотрывно рассматривал свою избранницу.  
\- Мне кажется, что время уже пришло. Как ты считаешь?  
Соня улыбнулась.  
\- А я уж думала, ты и не спросишь больше.  
\- Да ты что! Я так хочу этого! Я просто хотел, чтобы ты… ну… как-то адаптировалась…  
\- Вэйн, и я тоже хочу… А как это будет происходить?  
\- Ну, как… - он откинулся на подушку и заложил руки за голову. – Мы с тобой полетим далеко-далеко в один древний ситхский храм. Там нас встретят жрецы и устроят нам испытание…  
\- Какое?  
\- Будут задавать нам всякие вопросы, а мы должны будем на них ответить.  
Соня укусила щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. В голову сразу пришла аналогия с выкупом невесты.  
\- А потом?  
\- Ну, если мы справимся с этим испытанием, начнется сам обряд. Он будет идти три дня и три ночи…  
Соня опять подавила смех. Ее первая свадьба длилась, наверное, неделю. Но после третьего дня молодые на ней уже не присутствовали: вошедшие в раж родственники справлялись и без них.  
\- В конце ритуала жрецы принесут в жертву древним богам и Силе животное и сольют его кровь. Потом нам сделают надрезы на запястьях, возьмут нашу кровь и смешают ее с кровью жертвенного животного, разделят пополам, и мы с тобой ее выпьем…  
Соня слушала его, внимательно глядя ему в глаза, а потом тоже откинулась на подушку и выдала:  
\- Животное, говоришь?.. Животное жалко. Лучше человека.  
Сноук поперхнулся.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Я пошутила. Животное – значит, животное. Только не гарантирую, что блевать не буду, - Соня поморщилась, представив картинку с бокалами, полными крови.  
Сноук испытующе смотрел на нее. Она не боялась. Вообще. И совершенно спокойно реагировала на всю пургу, которую он нес.  
\- Сонь, я вообще-то, пошутил. Мы просто к Пивею в кабинет пойдем. У него, как у капитана корабля, есть право регистрировать браки.  
\- Блин, вот я так и думала, что с тобой со скуки помрешь! – рассмеялась Соня.  
Сноук смотрел на нее с каким-то благоговейным ужасом:  
\- Слушай, я, честно говоря, ждал момента, когда ты не выдержишь, испугаешься, остановишь меня…  
Соня искренне удивилась:  
\- Я тебя умоляю! Я один раз уже была замужем. И у подружек на свадьбах тоже была. Ты знаешь, как проходят российские свадьбы? По глазам вижу, что не знаешь. Если дело обошлось без драки, пожара, скорой и ментов, то она считается скучной. А у вас чего? Ответить на пару вопросов жрецов? Ты хоть знаешь, через что проходит жених во время выкупа невесты, и на какие вопросы он отвечает перед ее родственниками и подружками? Честно говоря, у меня большой опыт посещения свадебных мероприятий. Так что с вопросами жрецов, я уверена, что справилась бы. А уж кровь из вены сдать? Да говно вопрос!  
Сноук улыбнулся и прервал ее рассказ о земных свадебных традициях.  
\- Ну что, к Пивею идем завтра?  
Она устроилась удобнее на подушке.  
\- Ну… я согласна! Пошли!..  
***  
В принципе, как и говорил Сноук, процесс их бракосочетания прошел быстро, но, правда, торжественно. Пивей им даже речь какую-то сказал, как будто заранее готовился. А потом пожал им руки и отпустил уже мужа и жену с богом.  
Тем же вечером, перед сном, Соня все-таки решилась задать Сноуку вопрос, уже давно ее глодавший:  
\- А у тебя когда-нибудь раньше была жена?  
\- Нет, никогда. Честно говоря, у меня даже нет опыта совместного проживания с кем-то. Как-то вот так вышло…  
\- Понятно… - она завозилась в постели, теснее прижимаясь к мужу. - А почему именно я? В твоей галактике не нашлось женщины, достойной стать твоей женой?  
\- Ну, понимаешь… Пути Силы непредсказуемы. Нужно всегда следовать ее зову. Мощь Темной стороны и ее особенность заключаются в том, что…  
Соня прервала его:  
\- Вэйн, извини, пожалуйста. Можно, я кое-что скажу тебе? – и продолжила, не дожидаясь ответа. – Если женщина спрашивает, что ты сегодня делал, никогда не рассказывай ей о своей работе. Поверь, ей это совершенно неинтересно. Просто скажи: «Я целый день скучал по тебе». А когда она спрашивает, «почему я», она всего-навсего хочет услышать подтверждение своей уникальности. Конкретно для тебя.  
\- А как ты поймешь, что я не вру?  
Соня пожала плечами:  
\- Никак не пойму.  
\- Но это же может оказаться обманом, неискренностью.  
\- Возможно. Но… ты знаешь, мне кажется, я все-таки почувствую.  
\- Ты позвала меня, и я пришел…  
\- Вот! Молодец! – она еще сильнее прижалась к его широкой груди.  
\- Нет, правда, я серьезно! – он хотел посмотреть ей в глаза, но в данный момент мог видеть только ее макушку.  
\- Да хорошо, хорошо…  
***  
Как показалось Сноуку, следующий его шаг после официального заключения брака был вполне логичным.  
\- Сонь, а… ты хотела бы иметь детей? Наших с тобой?  
Она нахмурилась.  
\- Вэйн, давай я объясню один раз, и мы больше к этой теме возвращаться не будем, хорошо?  
\- Я просто спросил…  
\- Хорошо. А я просто отвечу, Вэйн, - она уже не могла скрыть раздражения. – У меня не может быть детей. Все.  
\- Соня, я не спрашивал, может или не может. Я просто спросил, хочешь ли.  
\- Хочу. Но не могу. Я очень давно смирилась с этим фактом, и поэтому прошу тебя… еще раз прошу… не возвращаться к этой теме.  
\- Хорошо, - Сноук пожал плечами.  
На следующее утро он просто сказал ей:  
\- Пойдем!  
Соня посмотрела на него исподлобья:  
\- Куда?  
\- Сюрприз!.. – Вэйн улыбнулся. - Ну, увидишь сейчас!  
Она поняла, куда они направляются, только очутившись у дверей медблока. Соня хотела было возмутиться, но, видимо, предвидя ее реакцию, Сноук вырубил ее Силой. Таким характерным жестом. Просто не желая слушать ее бесконечную трескотню, периодически выливающуюся в нравоучения.  
***  
Когда она очнулась, то, конечно же, не поняла, какое сейчас время суток. И где находится, тоже вспомнила не сразу. Оглядев индивидуальный медицинский блок, в котором оказалась, она отметила про себя, что чувствует себя абсолютно нормально, как после хорошего, здорового сна и тут же подняла простынь, которой была укрыта. Она обнаружила внизу живота тонкий шрам, заклеенный черным бакта-пластырем.  
Меддроид, находившийся в ее палате, сообщил ей:  
\- Ваша детородная функция восстановлена.  
Соня решила вступить с ним в диалог:  
\- Спасибо! А она у меня была, что ли?  
\- Ваша детородная функция восстановлена, - бесстрастно повторил дроид. – Вы сможете покинуть медблок через три стандартных часа.  
\- Да поняла я, поняла! Разговорчивый ты мой…  
***  
Одно прекрасное утро началось для Сони с приступа тошноты. Пытаясь выяснить причину своего плохого самочувствия, она лихорадочно вспоминала, что ела вчера, но ничего криминального вспомнить так и не смогла. Голова слегка побаливала, но совсем не так, чтобы наизнанку выворачивало. Об операции, прошедшей более двух месяцев назад, она вспомнила в последнюю очередь, но в восстановление своей детородной функции она так и не поверила: земные врачи говорили ей, что никакие операции не помогут.  
Соня прислушалась: Вэйн плескался в душе. Она села в кровати в надежде, что тошнота отступит, если она примет вертикальное положение. Откинувшись на изголовье кровати, она почувствовала некоторое облегчение.  
Вэйн просто сиял, выйдя из душа. Соню это даже несколько озадачило.  
\- Привет! – бодро поприветствовал он жену, продолжая улыбаться от уха до уха.  
\- Добрейшее утречко, - с недоверием отозвалась Соня. – Что за праздник сегодня?  
\- Пришел торжественный момент сообщить тебе важную новость!  
\- Ну… давай!  
\- Сонь, ты не чувствуешь ничего?  
Она отрицательно покачала головой. Тошнота отступила, а ничего другого она правда не чувствовала.  
\- Сейчас у нас с тобой произойдет самый странный разговор из всех, что могут произойти между мужчиной и женщиной…  
Соня выдохнула:  
\- Я готова! Жги!  
\- Я уже целый месяц хочу тебе об этом рассказать, но я ждал, что ты догадаешься сама.  
\- Видимо, я не догадлива.  
\- У нас с тобой будут дети, Сонь!  
\- Когда?  
Ее реакция, точнее, ее отсутствие, сбивала Верховного Лидера с толку.  
\- Ну… теперь скоро уже! Я почувствовал момент их зачатия. Месяц назад. А ты сама… не чувствуешь?  
\- Вот заладил: чувствую – не чувствую… Я так привыкла к тому, что не могу их иметь, что до самых родов могла не почувствовать. А ты уверен?.. Ой, да, ты прав: разговор реально идиотский! Мне только осталось спросить: кто мать?  
Сноук хохотнул.  
\- Так, вставай, собирайся и пошли в медблок уже!  
***  
Лежа на медицинской кушетке, она держала в руках датапад, на экране которого всплывали результаты обследования, которое она проходила вот в эту самую минуту. Но единственное, что она смогла сказать, было:  
\- Офигеть… То вообще нисколько, а то сразу двое…  
…И на этом ее спокойная жизнь закончилась.


	4. 4.

Кабы не было зимы,  
А все время лето,  
Было б просто заебись,  
А не все вот это…  
Автор неизвестен

Соня чувствовала, что вокруг происходило что-то нехорошее. Вэйн ничего ей не говорил, а она не спрашивала. До того момента, когда почти перестала его видеть, а сам Сноук стал похож на выжатый лимон. В один из таких напряженных вечеров она не легла спать, а все-таки дождалась возвращения мужа со службы.  
\- Что происходит, Вэйн?  
\- Война, Сонь. Война происходит. Давно уже, правда. А сейчас… ситуация просто обострилась. Скоро мы с тобой полетим на Старкиллер. Только ты сначала полетишь одна, - Соня тут же недоверчиво нахмурилась. – А потом прилечу я. Пока планируется, что через стандартную неделю. Познакомишься с командующими, по снежку погуляешь…  
Вэйн разговаривал с ней, но Соня чувствовала, что его мысли витали где-то очень далеко…  
\- И еще… На Старкиллере пройдет церемония празднования очередной даты образования Первого Ордена. Посмотришь, как это все происходит у нас…  
\- Военный парад будет? – улыбнулась Соня.  
\- А как же! А потом банкет, праздничный салют… К офицерам жены прилетят. И к Кайло с Хаксом тоже…  
\- Здорово. А у них жены есть? Ах, ну да! Ты же мне их личные дела показывал… А это не опасно? Ты говоришь: «Ситуация обострилась»…  
\- Во время войны опасность существует всегда. Не надо давать противнику возможность думать, что он может каким-то образом нарушить наши планы.  
***  
Кайло Рен с Хаксом вот уже четверть стандартного часа наблюдали за прибытием на вверенную им базу супруги Верховного Лидера. После бесконечного, как показалось генералу, количества десантных кораблей на широкий плац Старкиллера наконец-то совершил посадку белоснежный Ипсилон. Разглядывая нестандартную окраску военного корабля, Хакс шумно выдохнул. Казалось, все, что было не по уставу, больно ранило командующего. Просто как серпом по одному месту…  
\- Да чего ты злишься? – покосился на него Кайло. – Вон наши с тобой на праздник прилетят на набуанских блестящих яхтах…  
\- Яхты - это гражданские корабли. Они могут быть… какими угодно. А вот это вот – издевательство над военной техникой!  
\- А она – жена Верховного Лидера! Скажи спасибо, что она его в розовый покрасить не велела!  
Первая леди спустилась по трапу только тогда, когда прибывшие вместе с ней отряды штурмовиков выстроились вдоль пути ее следования плотными рядами. В кольце личной охраны она двинулась по направлению к встречающим. За ней семенили два протокольных дроида, а под ногами шнырял астромеханик ВВ-9Е.  
\- Ну что, развлекательную программу подготовил? – съязвил Кайло.  
\- Да пошел ты! – практически не шевеля губами, парировал Хакс. – Смотри, ее целая армия охраняет. Мне кажется, Сноук несколько переоценивает ее значение.  
\- Нисколько, - отозвался рыцарь.  
Хакс удивленно на него покосился.  
\- Дети, - пояснил Кайло. – Ее, то есть, их будущие дети. Они обладают каким-то чудовищным потенциалом. От них уже фонит на полгалактики. Моя задача – закрывать их в Силе.  
Хакс опять недоуменно посмотрел на магистра.  
\- Верховный Лидер велел… Это будут новые Люк и Лея, - горько хмыкнул он.  
\- Пиздец… - устало протянул Хакс. – Всей нашей Галактике…  
\- Согласен… Ты же слышал историю, как моя маман выжила в открытом космосе? Это притом, что она никогда не развивала свои способности. Ее воспитывали как политика, а не как джедая. Прикинь, что было бы, если ее растили, ну, как меня, например? Обучение и тренировки почти с рождения, с двух лет, точнее. А эти, - он кивнул на приближающуюся женщину, - по-моему, еще мощнее. Ничего удивительного, что ее так охраняют. А она сама, я боюсь, даже не подозревает, каким сокровищем обладает… И как опасно им обладать. Теперь, в общем-то, мне ясна суть задания Верховного Лидера. Все оказалось не так просто, Хакс, как выглядело сначала!  
\- Да кто бы сомневался, - процедил тот сквозь зубы и тут же натянуто улыбнулся, приветствуя их гостью, уже успевшую к ним приблизиться.  
\- Ну, здравствуйте! – Сонечка улыбнулась командующим, как старым знакомым. – Давно мечтала с вами встретиться!  
После положенных по протоколу приветствий и обмена любезностями компания направилась к жилому блоку, в котором Сонечке предстояло жить.  
Вроде бы как говорить было не о чем, но Хакс, вышагивающий с левой стороны от жены начальника, несмотря на свою легендарную сдержанность, все-таки не вытерпел, задав Соне мучивший его вопрос:  
\- Ваш корабль…  
\- Что корабль? – она повернула к нему голову.  
\- У него такой необычный цвет корпуса…  
\- Да? А я думала, что это что-то типа камуфляжа, подходящего для заснеженной планеты, - пожала плечами Соня.  
\- Оу, значит, это не Вы приложили руку к его дизайну? – вскинул бровь генерал.  
\- Нет, - Соня удивленно посмотрела на командующего. – Верховный Лидер сказал: «Вот твой шаттл, на нем полетишь.» И все. Так что это не я. Я бы в розовый покрасила…  
Кайло, шедший по правую руку от Сони, издал какое-то невнятное «Бульк».  
***  
Зиму Соня люто ненавидела. Нет, не из-за боязни холода или зимних природных катаклизмов, а из-за того, что в ее родном городе коммунальные службы эти катаклизмы игнорировали. Она с ужасом ждала каждого снегопада, после которого простой поход на работу превращался в непредсказуемый квест.  
А на Старкиллере была постоянная зима. Собираясь туда, она, конечно же, запаслась теплой одеждой, но, честно говоря, рассчитывала отсидеться в своем жилом блоке.  
Но военная база Соню приятно удивила. Порядок на ней царил просто идеальный. Площадки, дорожки, плац были вылизаны буквально до покрытия. И никакого тебе льда и снега по колено… За то недолгое время, что она находилась на Старкиллере, Соня успела полюбить прогулки «по снежку».  
***  
Вэйн прилетел за день до парада, репетиции которого Соня наблюдала из окон командного пункта аж два раза. А теперь во время самого парада придется стоять на трибуне. На морозе. Но капризничать она не стала. Она встала на отведенное ей по протоколу место и, кутаясь в длинную шубу из неизвестного ей животного, честно простояла все положенные полтора стандартных часа, наблюдая за этим милитаристическим балетом.  
***  
Именно на приеме после парада Соня и увидела жен командующих. Как ей сказал Вэйн, обе они были набуанками. Соня, разглядывая их, невольно провела аналогию с женами земных футболистов: высокие, красивые, ухоженные, очень худые, совершенно одинаково улыбающиеся профессиональными улыбками фотомоделей. Женщины выглядели как негативы друг друга: у Кайло – блондинка, у Хакса, соответственно, брюнетка. И совершенно не было понятно, какие части их прекрасных тел (ну, имелись в виду лица, жопы, сиськи) родные, а какие – благоприобретенные. На них были надеты положенные по протоколу черные платья, правда, надо отдать должное, совершенно разные, и такие же черные туфли на очень высоких каблуках. И никаких национальных костюмов. Соня рассматривала их и думала, что, наверное, весит, как эти обе-две, вместе взятые. И это даже если не учитывать ее беременности.  
Ну а что до самих «футболистов»… Они сияли парадной формой, которая, по Сониному мнению, мало чем отличалась от повседневной. Лица их были совершенно непроницаемы…  
Вершиной торжества стал праздничный салют. Все, присутствовавшие на банкете, толпой вывалили из зала приемов на огромную террасу. Фейерверк поражал воображение… А Соне тут же припомнился последний салют, виденный ею на Земле, в новый, 2018 год, с балкона ее квартиры… И что произошло, когда стихли его последние залпы… С того момента прошло всего четыре месяца, а ее жизнь так кардинально изменилась за это время… Она посмотрела на мужа. А он, оказывается, уже давно смотрел не в небо, а на нее. Соне очень хотелось к нему прижаться, но она боялась сделать что-нибудь неправильное, в конце концов, народу вокруг полно, да еще и пресса эта Первоорденская бесконечно щелкает фотокамерами… ну или как они здесь называются… Но Сноук сам, наплевав на все протоколы, притянул жену к себе, крепко обнимая и теплее кутая в шубу, и прижался губами к ее виску.  
«Я так скучала… Я так тебя люблю…»  
Он посмотрел ей в глаза:  
\- Я тоже…  
***  
Праздник закончился намного быстрее, чем длилась подготовка к нему. Гости и пресса улетели восвояси, жизнь базы входила в обычное отлаженное русло.  
Соня даже не хотела спрашивать Сноука, на сколько они здесь задержатся. Она просто наслаждалась каждой минутой рядом с Вэйном и старалась о будущем не думать.


	5. 5.

Когда Сноук вручал флэшку со «Звездными войнами» своему ученику и велел «это все» посмотреть вместе с генералом, магистр, конечно же, ТАКОЙ подлянки точно не ожидал. Погружение в этот бездонный мир вызвало в рыцаре смешанные чувства. Но Верховный Лидер его комментариев не просил. Пока.  
А потом Сноук устроил совместный просмотр всей Саги, который растянулся почти на стандартную неделю. Ну просто не было у них времени целыми днями сидеть у голопроектора. Именно тогда он и сказал сокомандующим, что Соня как раз с той планеты, где были сняты эти фильмы… Хотя, безусловно, они об этом догадывались.  
Когда несколько стандартных месяцев назад осуществлялась та самая операция с выходом на орбиту планеты Земля, находящейся в очень удаленной Галактике с поэтичным названием Млечный Путь (правда, Хакс с Реном лично в ней участие не принимали), Кайло так и сказал генералу:  
\- Просто помяни мое слово: шерше ля фам!  
\- Да тебе… лишь бы шерше! – генерал болезненно поморщился, просматривая финансовый отчет о затратах на этот, по его мнению, совершенно несвоевременный и бесполезный перелет.  
Но, как ни странно, магистр оказался прав…  
***  
Просмотр приквелов прошел относительно спокойно. Ну а что: красивые фильмы, красивые люди, и сражения там, и любовь, и даже историческая достоверность. Хакс просмотрел все части Саги по разу, не больше: Верховный Лидер приказал – он выполнил, а вот Кайло наверняка уже раз пятисотый любовался на душераздирающую историю любви бабки с дедом, ну и на все остальное.  
\- Там еще мультики есть про войны клонов, - между делом вставила Соня, видя интерес рыцаря к семейной истории.  
\- Что? – естественно, Кайло ее не понял.  
\- А еще есть Истории, Легенды в книгах и комиксах, а еще Фикбук. И много еще всего. Но, наверное, Фикбук – это самое… захватывающее, - коварно улыбнулась она.  
Рен с Хаксом одновременно воззрились на нее: Кайло – с интересом, а генерал – явно чувствуя подвох.  
\- Да это же целая огромная фанатская Вселенная! Я бы вам показала, да у вас тут нет земного интернета, - пожала плечами Соня.  
\- Это можно исправить, - будничным, совершенно равнодушным тоном произнес Хакс. – Наши спутники-разведчики, находящиеся на орбите вашей планеты, могут законнектиться с земными спутниками связи.  
Хакс не стал вдаваться в подробности и рассказывать Соне, что именно тогда, четыре стандартных месяца назад, в ходе очень странной и сверхсекретной операции, в подробности которой даже его, генерала Хакса, не посвятили, и в результате которой Сонечка переместилась из одной галактики в другую, Первый Орден нашпиговал весь Млечный Путь своими спутниками-шпионами под завязку.  
\- Сигнал, наверное, очень долго будет идти, - неуверенно поинтересовалась женщина.  
Хакс поднял на нее свои рыбьи глаза:  
\- Нет.  
Дважды его просить не надо было: он уже приступил к работе.  
А Сноук тут же дал командующим задание:  
\- И кстати про Фикбук. Как доберетесь до земного интернета, почитайте на досуге!  
Его рекомендация равнялась приказу.  
Генерал, ковырявшийся в какой-то аппаратуре, выглядел очень напряженным. Он слишком долго сдерживался, но сейчас не выдержал. Ему совершенно не давали покоя мысли о просмотренных земных фильмах:  
\- У меня возникло несколько вопросов: зачем землянам эта информация, кто и как давно ее сливает, ну, и к чему это может привести…  
Соня ответов на эти вопросы не знала. Поэтому она, реагируя на гневные взгляды Хакса, периодически им на нее бросаемые, сказала:  
\- Ну что ты на меня смотришь, как будто это я на воротах стояла?  
Мужчины вопросительно уставились на нее.  
\- Ну, как будто это я во всем виновата? Мне, может быть, как-то доказывать тебе надо, что я не шпион?!  
Сноук кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание и возвращая беседу к тому, с чего она началась:  
\- Сонь, никто тебя ни в чем не обвиняет. Мы в любом случае все скоро выясним. Наши специально обученные люди, которых мы отправили с этой миссией на Землю, уже работают в этом направлении…  
Соня в ужасе уставилась на мужа:  
\- Постой… Что ты сделал?!  
Сноук неопределенно пожал плечами, типа «Что такого?»  
\- То есть, ты меня забрал, а их там оставил? Ты монстр! – с горечью в голосе вымолвила Соня. – Разве можно так с живыми людьми?!  
Сонечка живо представила незадачливых агентов, волею судеб и начальства очутившихся в России, в ее родном городе, да еще и на Комсе, и тут же окруженных толпой гопников… И смятение на их лицах вследствие вопросов «Есть че?» и «А если найдем?»… А ведь этим несчастным даже нечего будет противопоставить железным аргументам в виде кусков арматуры…  
Но тут в Далекой-Далекой Галактике появился земной интернет и отвлек Соню от тягостных мыслей о судьбах первоорденских разведчиков. Ну, в конце концов, научили же чему-нибудь их в разведшколе? А раз научили, то выпутаются как-нибудь…  
Она, довольно улыбаясь, уже открывала поисковик, как вдруг ее пронзила одна догадка… Как выяснилось, одновременно с Хаксом пронзила…  
Они уставились друг на друга.  
\- Для этого не нужны люди, - тихо произнесла Соня.  
\- Если можно от нас к вам, то почему мы исключили обратную возможность? – подхватил генерал.  
\- С нашей планеты запускались спутники, способные покинуть пределы Солнечной системы, и неизвестно, куда они долетели и что встретили на своем пути…  
\- А сигналы обратно на Землю они продолжают посылать… А наши астродроиды наделены искусственным интеллектом…   
\- И если они законтачились с земными…  
Сноук, стараясь не привлекать их внимания, внимательно следил за беседой, а Кайло подумал, что стоит вмешаться:  
\- Ну, а дальше что? Земные и наши дроиды делятся друг с другом секретной информацией? По собственной инициативе?  
Соня тут же его поправила:  
\- Кайло, информация, представленная в фильмах, секретной не является. Нас ввело в заблуждение то, что она (информация) оказалась в совершенно неожиданном месте. А так ведь, по-хорошему, всю ее можно из новостей и голосетей взять!  
Сноук нахмурился: «А ведь, по большому счету, она права…»  
\- А потом что? Спутники ведут передачу непосредственно на киностудию? – у рыцаря пока целостная картинка не складывалась.  
\- Да нет, конечно… Как вам такая версия… В каком-нибудь земном космическом агентстве становится известно, что земляне не одни во Вселенной…  
\- А они реально думают, что одни? – с выражением «Ну серьезно?» в глазах поинтересовался Кайло.  
\- Да… И появляется социальный заказ: подготовить землян к этой мысли. Постепенно, аккуратно, легко и ненапряжно. А кто с этим справится лучше, чем кинематограф?  
\- Хм… Заказ… - Хакс задумался, уставившись в одну точку. – Как версия… Вполне может быть.  
Соня обвела взглядом мужчин.  
\- Господа, вы понимаете, что мы получим, найдя ниточку, тянущуюся к Земле? Скоро начнут снимать девятый эпизод! А мы сможем повлиять на его сценарий. Мы сможем вбросить любую нужную нам информацию! Эй!  
Рен с Хаксом подняли на нее глаза.  
\- Не будем забывать, что у землян уже была информация о нас раньше. И что? – опять заговорил генерал. - Они слишком вольно ее трактуют. Нет никаких гарантий, что в девятом эпизоде Первый Орден будет… достойнее выглядеть…  
Сноук вздохнул: «Вот с какой только целью они ее так трактуют…»  
Соня с жаром продолжала:  
\- Но попытаться-то стоит! Все надеются на нас! Галактика надеется на нас! Причем, моя – в первую очередь… Ну что, мы сделаем это, ребята?!  
***  
Но, конечно же, наиболее жаркие дискуссии у всех присутствовавших – Сноука, Сони, Хакса и Рена – вызвали седьмой и восьмой эпизоды…  
Сноук начал комментировать почти с первых кадров.  
\- Поселение Туанул – это совсем не мирная община, как вон тут показывают, а хорошо укрепленная база мятежников. Бой с ними длился несколько часов. В тех подразделениях, что Первый Орден направил на эту операцию, - огромные потери. Да, мы полностью зачистили эту базу, но это было совсем не так легко, как в кино: прилетели, перебили мирных жителей, улетели. Но то, что Дэмерона в плен взяли, я считаю, было удачей, а вот то, что потом произошло… - Верховный Лидер многозначительно замолчал.  
На экране сменилась картинка, являя всем сильно побитого, но не сломленного «лучшего пилота Сопротивления».  
\- А чего это ты с ним разговаривал? – жуя какой-то заменитель попкорна, поинтересовался Сноук у Кайло на сцене допроса «Черного Лидера».  
\- Да больно надо! – отозвался тот. – Не разговаривал я с ним. Просто залез к нему в голову и узнал, куда он карту дел. И все. Но это, видимо, не зрелищно совсем, - Кайло очень быстро улавливал принципы и приемы земного кинематографа.  
***  
Приступы гнева экранного Кайло Рена вызвали у присутствующих… нет, не смех, а недоумение. Для настоящего Кайло это совсем не было характерным поведением. Но Сноук от комментариев не удержался:  
\- А ты чего адъютанта генеральского чуть не придушил? Этого… как его… Митаку!  
\- А чего он? – отозвался магистр. Он, естественно, не собирался оправдываться.  
\- Ой, а он что, тоже реально существует? – удивилась Соня.  
\- А то! – усмехнулся Сноук. – Даже похож! Вот такой же… румяный!  
\- Вы знаете, у меня есть версия на этот счет… - неуверенно начала Софья. – Просто артист, исполняющий роль Кайло Рена, раньше снимался в одном сериале, где его героем был актер. Импульсивный такой, неуравновешенный. Он там периодически что-нибудь крушил. Видимо, режиссеру понравился этот образ, и он сказал ему: «Адам, давай, как умеешь, как в «Девочках»! Только вот на, меч держи!» Ну, вот так как-то!  
Генерал напрягся, боясь, что Сноук и «Девочек» заставит их смотреть. Но Верховный лидер промолчал. Наверное, был очень увлечен попкорном.  
***  
« - Верховный Лидер, я готов понести наказание… Оружие уже готово. Пора пустить его в ход. Уничтожить правительство, потворствующее Сопротивлению и Республике. Без его поддержки мятежники станут уязвимы, и мы не дадим им выйти на Скайуокера!  
\- Иди, проследи за подготовкой…»  
Сноук покосился на генерала.  
\- Да ты, Хакс, у нас просто «капитан Очевидность»! Или ты считаешь, что мне всегда нужно объяснять элементарные и уже известные мне вещи?  
\- Простите, Верховный Лидер, я все-таки – «генерал Очевидность». И это не я, а Дисней так считает. А я – ни в коем случае!  
Когда дело дошло до речи перед залпом Старкиллера, Хакс нервно поморщился:  
\- Ведь даже слова те же самые… но… все же не так было!  
\- А как? – тут же встряла Соня.  
Сноук с Реном закатили глаза, а Хакс, обретя благодарного слушателя, завел речь, коротенько так, минут на сорок, о продажных республиканцах, потворствующих террористам, об их огромном флоте, так удачно сконцентрированном в одном месте, о Сенате, с которым невозможно ни о чем договориться, потому что они никогда не выполняют того, что сами же принимают, и о том, что «эти нехорошие люди предадут нас при первой опасности»…  
\- Хосниан – это источник разброда и беспорядка! Это как мина замедленного действия: никогда не знаешь, когда рванет! Эта система - источник опасности для всей галактики. Была…  
\- Эх, генерал, ты бы все это не нам, а Диснею бы рассказал… - вздохнул Верховный Лидер.  
Хакс нахмурился.  
\- Я подозреваю, что он в курсе…  
***  
У женщин нету недостатков  
А вот особенности есть!  
В. Поляков

Посмотрев эпичную сцену отлета Ипсилона Кайло с Такоданы, Сноук с Хаксом вопросительно уставились на Рена.  
\- Чего? Да не носил я ее на руках! Ее вообще штурмовики на крейсер доставили, на десантном корабле! Вот если бы она вон такой, как в фильме, была, то да, донес бы, и прямо к себе в каюту бы отнес, а не в допросную, а до той монстры даже дотрагиваться неохота! Хотя… - Кайло активировал на своем датападе досье на мусорщицу…  
Ну а Сноук и Хакс с выражением на лице «Горбатого могила исправит» одновременно закатили глаза.  
***  
Соня вспомнила, как первый раз увидела голофото Рей. Настоящей, а не из фильма. У нее тогда просто челюсть отвалилась. Мусорщица была как две капли воды похожа на ее сноху Раису, жену Лехиного младшего брата – Санька, с той лишь разницей, что Рая была Сониной ровесницей, а Рей – почти в два раза моложе. Но их поразительному сходству это не мешало. Соня даже, не удержавшись, вскрикнула:  
\- Нужно было Райку на эту роль брать, - а потом долго объясняла Сноуку, кто такая Райка и кем она ей приходится.  
Итак, Рей и Рая…  
Обе были низкорослыми, коренастыми. Плечи шире попы, талия отсутствует. Ножки… Ножки – как у козы рожки. Головы несколько крупноваты, как и черты лица: огромный лягушачий рот с тонкими губами, широкий нос, но зато большие, выразительные карие глаза. Далеко друг от друга посаженные, слегка навыкате. Конечно же, Соня видела баб и пострашнее, но они как-то умели подчеркнуть свои достоинства и скрыть недостатки. А Рая не умела. А, может, и не хотела: она даже в этом была какой-то излишне искренней.  
И еще. Рая, как и Рей, не помнила своих родителей: она выросла в детдоме. Неглупая, но совершенно неразвитая. Но при этом правильная, прямая, честная. Даже их профессии были чем-то похожи: Рая крановщицей работала. И, пройдя суровую школу детдома, она умела постоять за себя, а теперь с таким же остервенением вставала на защиту своей семьи. От всего, что, как ей казалось, представляло для нее угрозу.  
И, несмотря на ее очень сомнительную в эстетическом плане внешность, Санек мало того, что влюбился в нее по-настоящему, но даже сумел ради нее отказаться от пагубных привычек и разгульного образа жизни, при этом не утратив легкого и веселого нрава. У них подрастал сын, они же сами усердно впахивали на благо своей семьи. В общем, молодцы. Так что, как говорится, не родись красивой. Поэтому, глядя на Рей, Соне хотелось пожелать ей найти нормального мужика и направить свою бьющую через край энергию в какое-нибудь мирное русло, а не на борьбовскую борьбу… Ну, в конце концов, Рае же повезло, может, и этой тоже свезет…  
***  
Кайло продолжал придирчиво рассматривать голофото мусорщицы.  
\- Ну, если как-то вот… там ей…  
\- Чего, Кайло? – обратился к нему Сноук. – Пластическую операцию сделать? Всей мусорщицы? Тем более, пока ты тут придираешься, у нее уже появился… любимый мужчина!  
Видимо, это были совершенно новые сведения – Кайло явно удивился этой информации. Он развернулся к Сноуку всем корпусом.  
\- Мне даже интересно стало сейчас!  
\- И мне! – хором подхватили Соня с Хаксом.  
Фильм решено было пока поставить на паузу.  
Сноук, явно довольный произведенным эффектом, улыбнулся:  
\- Так, ну что, у кого какие версии?  
Быстро объединившись в команду с названием «Те, кто не в курсе», генерал, магистр и первая леди начали обсуждение.  
\- Тут надо… логически, - Соня включила свой планшет и открыла Фикбук. Мужчины даже не стали спорить о степени достоверности информации в этом источнике и вообще наличии логики в фанфиках, и склонились над Сониным датападом. – Так, что мы имеем? Вариантов у нас немного. Где-то восемьдесят процентов - это Рейло.  
\- Что? – Хакс пока не очень уверенно владел фикбукской терминологией, за несколько дней просто не успев ее освоить. Ну, или усиленно делал вид, что он этой мурой не интересуется.  
\- Рей плюс Кайло. Но этот пэйринг нам придется отвергнуть, как неактуальный, - Хакс с Соней подняли глаза на Кайло, как бы ища у него подтверждения. Рен с некоторым опозданием, но все же уверенно закивал. – Остаются следующие парочки…  
Соня методично систематизировала информацию.  
\- Рей/Хакс, - начала перечислять она, бросив взгляд на генерала. Тот закатил глаза. – Рей/По Дэмерон, Рей/Финн, ну, и Рей/Люк Скайуокер.  
\- Думаю, Рей/Хакс тоже стоит исключить, - предложил генерал.  
\- Уверен? – Кайло криво улыбнулся.  
Генерал картинно, прямо как в фильме, смерил его взглядом.  
\- Осторожнее, Рен! – компания отозвалась на пародию Хакса взрывом хохота.  
\- Так, ну что, мозговой штурм забуксовал? - Верховный Лидер в нетерпении барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику дивана.  
\- Одну минуту, Верховный Лидер! Мы на финишной прямой! – замахала на него руками Соня. – Мужчины, какие у кого версии?  
Хакс пожал плечами:  
\- Да все три версии жизнеспособны.  
\- А вот и нет! – Верховный Лидер явно знал намного больше всех присутствующих. Команда в полном составе уставилась на Сноука.  
\- Дорогой, ты же ведь хочешь нам что-то сказать? Так не тяни уже!  
Сноук еще немного подержал мхатовскую паузу, но потом все-таки снизошел до любопытствующих.  
\- Штурмовика с Дэмероном тоже можете исключить. Они… как бы помягче сказать… самоустранились, замкнувшись друг на друге.  
Компания молча ждала дальнейших объяснений.  
\- Ну, то есть, вместе они! – Сноук для большей убедительности выпучил глаза.  
\- Да ладно! – искренне удивилась Соня. - Вот никогда бы не подумала! Ой, или ты нас разыгрываешь? Уже успел фанфиков начитаться?  
\- Отнюдь, - парировал Сноук. – Я свежие данные разведки получил! А там прям голубым по черному, во всех подробностях…  
\- Честно говоря, странная парочка, - Соня пожала плечами. – Нет, если бы Финн был таким, как в фильме, то тогда другое дело. А так… Оба упертые, амбициозные, склонные к опасным авантюрам, «с задатками неформальных лидеров», как психологи говорят… А Финн, как я слышала, еще и очень недисциплинированный профессиональный убийца. По всем законам психологии, они должны конкурировать, может быть, даже враждовать…  
\- И тем не менее! – развел руками Сноук.  
\- Да это прямо бинарное оружие какое-то, - прокомментировал Хакс.  
\- Точно! – согласился с ним Кайло.  
…Сноук оказался страшным гомофобом. Узнав о не совсем нормальных, по его мнению, отношениях Дэмерона с Финном, он теперь каждый разговор, в котором фигурировали повстанцы или республиканцы, начинал словами «Эти пидарасы…», имея в виду не только эту парочку, но и все Сопротивление в целом…  
Соня решила подвести итог дискуссии:  
\- Так… Что у нас остается? Только Рей/Люк. Ну, и все многообразие вариантов Рей/ОМП или даже ОЖП…  
Но тут у Сноука предсказуемо закончилось терпение:  
\- И все-таки Рей/Люк!  
\- Интересно, а они по каким соображениям объединились?  
\- Как-то неудобно говорить о таком в присутствии беременной женщины, - Сноук выразительно взглянул на жену, - но – по селекционным. Очень хотят родить мощных форсъюзеров!  
Кайло тут же ехидно заметил:  
\- Ну, кому и кобыла – невеста! Сколько лет он на этом острове своем ни одного человека не видел, я уж про баб вообще молчу! А тут еще и чувствительная к Силе! Вот он и обрадовался!  
\- А может, они действительно любят друг друга? – вставила Соня.  
\- Может, - отозвался Кайло. – Спросим при случае…  
И тут Соня спохватилась:  
\- Так-так-так! Постойте! А он разве не слился с Силой? Ну, там в восьмой части просто…  
\- Не-ет, - с некоторым сожалением протянул Верховный Лидер. - Жив-живехонек. Прекрасно выглядит и хорошо себя чувствует.  
\- Ну еще бы, - зло вставил Рен.  
\- А где он сейчас? – Соня задала вопрос, интересовавший всю Далекую-Далекую Галактику на протяжении нескольких последних стандартных лет.  
\- Сложно сказать… Он то Рей обучает где-то в галактических ебе… в каких-то их джедайских «местах Силы», то вместе с Сопротивлением кочует… - Сноук нахмурился и задумался. - Они наращивают мощь. А мы сидим, фильмы смотрим…  
\- Верховный Лидер, ну мы тоже не просто так пайки едим, - попытался оправдаться Хакс.  
Верховный Лидер метнул на него тяжелый взгляд и снова погрузился в свои невеселые раздумья.  
***  
Как выяснила Соня в процессе совместного просмотра фильма, допроса Рей Кайло Реном в реальности не было. Хакс с Вэйном наперебой подтрунивали над магистром, пока тот усиленно старался их игнорировать. Сноук и раньше говорил жене, что о любвеобильности Кайло ходят легенды, и сейчас Верховный Лидер не упустил возможности пройтись по этой теме:  
\- Слушай, по-моему, те люди, которые это все сочинили, как-то уж очень хорошо тебя знают.  
«Ага… Или блядуны во всех галактиках ведут себя приблизительно одинаково,» - усмехнулась про себя Соня.  
\- Кайло, ты просто наповал ее сразил своими кудрями! – подхватил генерал.  
\- Да уж! Шлем снял, лохмами тряхнул, и все! Девушка растаяла! Нет, вы видели, какое у нее лицо было?! – Сноук аж присвистнул.  
Кайло недовольно поморщился:  
\- Ну, если учесть, что я и до допросной дойти не успел, как она сбежала уже… - и поймав на себе тяжелый взгляд Верховного Лидера, тут же начал оправдываться:  
\- Ну кто ж знал, что она Силой обладает! Тогда же ведь еще никто не знал…  
Сноук издевательски хохотнул:  
\- Меня очень умилил момент, когда ты ко мне на нее жаловаться побежал!  
Рен надулся.  
Соня погладила магистра по плечу:  
\- Кайло, ладно тебе, не обижайся! Расскажи лучше, как все было на самом деле, а то, похоже, я тут одна не в курсе!  
\- Да как было! Штурмовики ее в допросную доставили, а я следом за ними прямо туда собирался… Да я и задержался-то всего минут на пять!  
\- Ну и где ты мотался, спрашивается? – прищурившись, поинтересовался Сноук.  
\- Да нигде! Я просто из другого ангара шел!.. Потом смотрю: конвоир в коридоре стоит и на внешние раздражители не реагирует. Ну, я шлем-то с него снял, и в репу… Он отошел немножко и давай чего-то там лепетать: «Простите-извините, сам не знаю, как так вышло… Она мне приказала…» Ну, а я ему: «Ты зачем с ней разговаривал вообще? Твое дело телячье – обосрался и стой! Ты зачем в допросную заходил? У тебя полномочия такие есть?» Ну, а он опять: «Виноват, простите-извините!» А мне что оставалось: развернулся и пошел докладывать… А потом на Старкиллер террористы на «Соколе» проникли, и сразу как-то не до нее стало…  
Соня опять обратилась к магистру за разъяснениями, поменяв неприятную для него тему. Как выяснилось, на еще более неприятную.  
\- А Фазма на самом деле отключила щиты?  
\- Нет, она подала сигнал тревоги, - Рен ненадолго замолчал, задумавшись. - Террористов было около ста человек. Они все были уничтожены. Почти. Уйти удалось только Финну и Рей. Ну, и вуки. И еще… Хана Соло убили штурмовики, когда они с Чуи минировали опоры. Я чувствовал его, но не видел, - Кайло смотрел в одну точку. – Я не настолько отбитый, чтобы убивать собственного отца…  
Хакс нахмурился. По всей видимости, это был не первый их разговор на эту тему, и генерал уже устал оправдываться за то, что находящиеся в его подчинении штурмовики убили старого контрабандиста, и не удержался от напоминания:  
\- Рен, извини, пожалуйста, но твой покойный отец все-таки был настолько отбитым, что пытался взорвать базу, не будучи уверенным, что ты улетишь с ним… Или что он тебя хотя бы найдет и сможет с тобой поговорить… Кайло, просто представь, что могло с тобой произойти, если бы ты все-таки оказался у своей мамочки?! Мне понятны твои чувства, но поверь, тут не о чем жалеть, Рен!  
Кайло продолжал молчать, погрузившись в свои мысли. Сноук покосился на него.  
\- А я не настолько отбитый, чтобы, как в вашем фильме, отдавать такие приказы, - Вэйн ближе притянул к себе Соню. – Но там и правда есть: вуки тяжело ранил Кайло. Как раз во время поединка с Рей и беглым FN-2187. Это произошло не на том узком мостике, а уже в лесу. И если бы Хакс со своими штурмовиками не подоспел, неизвестно, чем бы все кончилось… Этот, - Сноук кивнул на Рена, - уже без сознания был. По всей видимости, она его добить хотела, понимая, что они его до своего корабля уже не успевают дотащить: заметив приближавшийся к ним отряд, они его просто бросили, и к «Соколу». Ну и… как на субсветовой прилетели, так же и ушли.  
\- А щиты? – спросила Соня. – Разве можно как-то через них проникнуть?  
\- На сверхсветовой – можно, - отозвался Хакс. – Было. Сейчас они усовершенствованы. Сейчас нельзя.  
\- Все такие молодцы… после драки-то кулаками махать! – Сноук гневно покосился на командующего.  
Генерал нахмурился. Соня толкнула мужа локтем в бок.  
Сноук указал пальцем на проекцию:  
\- А могло бы быть прям вот по этому сценарию!  
\- Да даже если бы им удалось взорвать опоры, конструкция бы устояла! – начал оправдываться Хакс. – А к осциллятору вообще просто так не подберешься! Там дополнительное защитное поле! Я уж не говорю о том, что не было никакой атаки икс-вингов и стрельбы этой всей…  
Сноук опять гневно выдохнул, посмотрев попеременно на сокомандующих Старкиллера.  
– Что, сначала создаем проблемы, а потом героически их преодолеваем?! – он обратился к магистру: - Как ты мог пропустить выстрел вуки, а? Вот сколько раз я тебе говорил, Кайло: баланс, твою мать!  
Мужчины замолчали. Хакс, видимо, еще раз анализировал допущенные ошибки, а Кайло наверняка в красках представлял себе несостоявшееся (слава Силе!) воссоединение с семьей…


	6. 6.

Восьмой эпизод вызвал еще больше сомнений и дискуссий. Но, в общем и целом, просмотр прошел веселее.  
Издевательский разговор Дэмерона с Хаксом единодушно решено было перемотать.  
Сцену выволочки, устроенной Сноуком генералу, посмотрели в полной тишине.  
\- Вы себе даже представить не можете, как мне иногда хочется вас, говнюков, вот так мордой по полу повозить, - мечтательно выговорил Верховный Лидер.  
***  
На моменте, где Рей улетает с «Сокола» на «Господство», Соня, разглядывая свеженькую одежду мусорщицы, выдала:  
\- Смотри, Кайло! Девушка ради встречи с тобой приоделась! И накрасилась! – и напела:  
«У подруг заняли шмоток  
И напудрили носы,  
А одна из них надела  
Даже чистые трусы…»  
Мужчины переглянулись между собой и покосились на Сонечку с нескрываемым ужасом…  
***  
Вся сцена в Красном зале была настолько завораживающей, что просмотрелась на одном дыхании и в полной тишине, которую прервал Сноук:  
\- Ну что… Я жду объяснений, мой преданнейший ученик!  
\- Вот я так и знал, что Вы спросите, - пробубнил Кайло. – Но, в принципе, я могу еще раз повторить, что в момент описываемых событий находился на Старкиллере и к происходящему на экране никакого отношения не имею!  
***  
Когда они дошли до сцены с атакой Холдо на «Господство», Сноук тут же обернулся к Соне и заявил:  
\- Кстати, так сделать нельзя. И еще они там в самом начале «Молниеносный» взорвали… вот так тоже нельзя. Нельзя просто так взять и сбросить бомбы на дредноут. К нему даже приблизиться нельзя. Я уж даже не буду говорить о Дэмероне на икс-винге. Это вообще… - Сноук закатил глаза и выразительно покачал головой.  
\- Да я, между прочим, об этом догадывалась, - Соня слушала комментарии Вэйна, а чувствовала себя так, как будто смотрит обзор восьмого эпизода Дмитрия Пучкова-Гоблина. - А капитан Кенеди – реально существующий персонаж?  
\- Да. И он до сих пор является капитаном «Молниеносного», - ответил Верховный Лидер, очищая от кожуры какой-то фрукт.  
\- Ой, ну и слава богу. А то я всегда на моменте его гибели плакала…  
Сноук, умиляясь ее сентиментальности, протянул жене очищенную вкусняшку.  
***  
Ну, а форсбонды, которыми так изобиловал восьмой эпизод, конечно же, стали отдельной темой обсуждения. Особенно те два, где Кайло демонстрирует голый торс и где он с Рей трогается пальчиками.  
\- Нет, ну когда девушка парню грудь показывает, и он за ней подрывается, это хотя бы понятно. Но когда наоборот… это странно, по меньшей мере, - недоумевал генерал. – Прям вот так… через всю Галактику…  
\- Генерал, пошли со мной в спортзал! – Кайло окинул с ног до головы костлявую фигуру Хакса. - Месяцев через шесть и к тебе кто-нибудь прилетит!  
\- Мусорщица! – презрительно фыркнул генерал. – Благодарю покорно!  
\- Зачем мусорщица? Там, в Сопротивлении, у тебя тоже знакомая есть… щекастенькая такая! Напарница беглого твоего!  
\- Может, эта тоже пусть к тебе летит, а? – недовольно сморщился командующий.  
Соня тут же вытащила свой айфон, с которым по земной привычке так и не рассталась, и продемонстрировала мужчинам не вошедшую в фильм сцену, известную на Земле как «Кусь!»  
У Кайло брови поползли вверх:  
\- Дружище, ты зря разбрасываешься! Какая… темпераментная девушка!  
\- Оу, - подхватила Соня. – А сколько фанфиков на эту тему написано!  
Генерал не выдержал:  
\- Так… Кому-то из присутствующих надо объяснять, что на самом деле этого не было? Я на Старкиллере в это время был! Вот он, - Хакс кивнул на Рена, - знает!  
\- Да все знают! – отозвался Кайло. – Но так же интереснее!  
\- У меня ощущение, что это ты им сценарии пишешь! – генерал был раздражен, но настолько серьезен, что и правда можно было подумать, что он подозревает магистра в этой диверсии.  
\- Не-е-ет, - мечтательно, но с сожалением протянул Кайло. – Не я. Я бы придумал тебе роль… с большим количеством экранного времени!  
Возможно, Рен хотел сказать что-то другое, но передумал, поймав на себе гневный взгляд Хакса, которым тот, безусловно, хотел его убить. Эта перепалка могла длиться вечно, поэтому Соня решила вернуть беседу в прежнее русло:  
\- Кайло, а скажи, пожалуйста, у тебя действительно были вот такие «сеансы связи» с Рей?  
\- Были, но только не такие. Нормальные форсъюзеры это все могут контролировать. И спонтанно это не возникает. Ты представляешь, что было бы, если бы Сила связывала нас… в какие-нибудь неподходящие для этого моменты?  
Соня хмыкнула:  
\- А ты себе даже не представляешь, сколько и на эту тему фанфиков написано!  
Кайло криво улыбнулся:  
\- Отчего же… Нетрудно догадаться!  
\- А виноват в этом во всем я, - подвел итог Вэйн.  
Вся компания тут же обернулась на него.  
\- Чего смотрим? Это вон тот чувак в золотом халате, который как бы я, говорил, что связал Рена и мусорщицу в Силе. Сам-то наш магистр не в состоянии… ни пленную допросить, ни ментальную связь с ней установить…  
\- Ну Верховный Лидер, ну чего Вы опять-то… - прогнусил Кайло.  
\- Спокойно! Баланс, Кайло! Вдох – выдох! – Сноук очистил очередной фрукт (или ягоду, фиг поймешь их) и протянул его Соне.   
Магистр привычно закатил глаза.  
***  
Кайло ржал до слез, когда на Крэйте «Хакс» дурным голосом и с не менее дурным выражением лица повторял за «Реном» его приказы. Он сделал стоп-кадр сцены, где «Кайло Рен» с каким-то тяжелым сожалением смотрит на полубезумного генерала:  
\- А можно мне как-то вырезать вот эту фотку с дурачком, а? – продолжая смеяться и тыча пальцем в голопроекцию, попросил Кайло.  
Хакс, поджав губы и скрестив на груди руки, раздумывал, стоит ли ему обижаться на этого кретина или нет.  
***   
До некоторых пор Хакс умудрялся отбояриваться от прямого приказа Сноука все-таки изучить хотя бы в общих чертах Фикбук, точнее, тот его раздел, который непосредственно касался «Звездных войн». Он честно попытался познакомиться со структурой и терминологией, но дальше не шел, ссылаясь на загруженность работой.  
\- Да ладно тебе, это интересно! Хоть с чего-нибудь начни, а там втянешься! – подбадривал его Кайло. – Ты же, когда спать ложишься, читаешь на ночь что-нибудь? Ну, вот и попробуй почитать фанфики!  
Но когда у командующего действительно дело дошло до чтения…  
В первую ночь он так и не уснул.  
…Сноук пытался успокоить негодующего генерала:  
\- Хакс, ну хватит истерить! Ты вообще читал, что там про меня пишут? Особенно там, где этот… слэш. В восьмидесяти процентах случаев я за вами двумя подглядываю, а в остальных… я вас обоих… и в рот, и в уши… Но я очень надеюсь, что земные фикрайтеры просто имеют в виду, что я строгий, но справедливый руководитель!  
Сноук изо всех сил старался удержать серьезную мину и не расхохотаться, но всем было заметно, что эти самые силы у него иссякают. А Соня с Кайло укатывались: она – уткнувшись лицом мужу в живот, а Рен – сползши с дивана на пол.  
\- Я женатый человек! У меня двое детей! – не унимался командующий.  
\- А у меня три дочки! – сквозь смех и слезы выдавил из себя Кайло. – И судя по этому вот, - он потыкал пальцем в датапад, - как минимум одну я родил сам! От тебя! Хрен знает, как, но тем не менее… Вот смотри: я себе даже в «Избранное» добавил – не удержался! – рыцарь нашел нужный текст и с выражением процитировал: - «А когда Кайло забеременел во второй раз…» Ты прикинь! То есть, был и первый?! Генерал, вот ответьте мне, пожалуйста, на один вопрос: а почему Вы не предохраняетесь? Это нездоровая тяга к экспериментам или просто безответственность?  
Хакс медленно, но верно доходил до точки кипения:  
\- Знаешь что! В этих чертовых сказочках я залетаю от тебя намного чаще!  
Конец возмущенной реплики генерала потонул в новом взрыве хохота.  
\- Честно говоря, Хакс, если бы ты выглядел, как в фильме, я бы точно не удержался, чтобы за тобой не поухаживать! И даже больше! И детей бы с тобой завел!  
\- Я не понял, чем тебя моя внешность не устраивает?! - генерал в запале своего возмущения уже не понимал, что морозит одну нелепицу за другой.  
\- Э-э, Хакс! Нет-нет-нет! Даже не надейся! Ты не в моем вкусе! – замахал на него руками Кайло.  
\- Рен, вот тебе сейчас лучше заткнуться! – похоже, командующий обиделся еще больше.  
\- Да не обижайся ты! Ты у нас просто на любителя! Ну… просто я - не любитель…  
\- Ты профессионал, да? – гневно сощурился Хакс.  
Генерал все больше злился, Рен все больше его подначивал, и Соня решила встрять, пока они окончательно не переругались.  
\- Молодые люди! Сейчас постараюсь объяснить, - начала Соня. – Вот это все, - она повторила жест Рена, указав на датапад, - простое выражение любви ко всем вам, ко всей Вселенной «Звездных Войн», ко всему, что происходит в Далекой-Далекой Галактике. Земляне ее выражают, как могут. В конце концов, там же не только слэш есть. Там с вашим участием и джен, и гет, так что бога-то не гневите…  
\- Ах, ну да! Про меня и мусорщицу! Или про нас двоих, - Кайло кивнул на генерала, - и мусорщицу…  
Соня продолжала:  
\- И еще. Я хочу повторить: у вас сейчас есть уникальная возможность повлиять на дальнейшее развитие сюжета Саги. Ой, ну и на Фикбук, конечно! Все в ваших руках! Собирайте креативную группу, вырабатывайте стратегию, обозначайте генеральную линию и вбрасывайте нужную вам информацию… Ну, или дезинформацию.  
\- Ты же сама видела, как вольно земляне с этой информацией обращаются! Они переворачивают все с ног на голову! Придумывают то, чего и не было никогда! Да и времени уже нет. Наверняка у них уже сценарий утвержден… - генерал возвращался к своему обычному состоянию спокойной рассудительности.  
\- Да-а, - протянула Соня, - с этим трудно не согласиться… Но попробовать-то стоит! А сценарий может и по ходу съемок меняться, в этом нет ничего необычного!  
До официального начала съемок девятого эпизода оставалось меньше пяти месяцев…  
***  
Вы не машите кулаками  
Вы тут на ринге не один!  
В. Поляков

В фильме Хакс с Реном были врагами и соперниками, но в жизни все оказалось с точностью до наоборот: мало того, что они были закадычными друзьями, их рабочее взаимодействие было идеальным, как у деталей механизма швейцарских часов. Это был слаженный тандем с четким разделением функций и участков работ. Если у них и возникали какие-то противоречия, они всегда решали их конструктивно, оперативно, без взаимных оскорблений и рукоприкладства. И уж тем более они никогда не конфликтовали на глазах у подчиненных.  
Главным их хобби были совместные тренировки. Их спарринги были не только банальной физической нагрузкой, но и замечательной возможностью выпустить пар, отвлечься от бесконечной рутины, привести в порядок мысли.  
Хакс, конечно же, уступал Рену в мышечной массе, но из-за приблизительно равной физической подготовки и навыков счет в их боях стабильно был ничейным, что только подпитывало дух соперничества…  
Хакс помнил, как в Академии их сержант, инструктор по единоборствам, им, тогда еще кадетам, говорил:  
\- Рукопашный бой возникает только в том случае, если два мудака, проебавшие все оружие, саперную лопатку и даже ремень, встречаются в чистом поле, на котором нет ни камней, ни палок, но при этом они страстно хотят выяснить отношения…  
Рен с Хаксом предпочитали именно такой способ противоборства.  
В этот раз после достаточно продолжительного боя без каких-либо правил победил Хакс, все-таки умудрившийся уложить магистра на лопатки. Он тяжело дышал, прижимая всем своим весом Рена к матам, но тот признавать поражение и сдаваться не торопился. И воспользовавшись тем, что генерал всего лишь на секунду расслабился, уже поверив в свою победу, заломил ему за спину руку и тесно прижал того к себе, обнимая руками и ногами, больно засадив генералу пятками по пояснице.  
\- Ну что, мой победитель, ты заслужил поцелуй! – Кайло расплылся в издевательской улыбке.  
\- Рен, если ты меня сейчас же не отпустишь, я точно, блядь, сделаю тебе ребенка! – Хакс безуспешно пытался выкрутиться из захвата магистра.  
\- Оу, генерал! Я весь в предвкушении… сладкой боли, сменяющейся неземным наслаждением!  
\- Не надейся! Не сменится! Будешь орать и звать дедушку! – пыхтел изрядно вспотевший командующий.  
Их лица были так близко, что кроме них они почти ничего не видели… Пока над головой Хакса в поле зрения Кайло не возникло совершенно потерянное лицо Верховного Лидера. У Хакса глаз на затылке не было, но присутствие Сноука он почувствовал то ли «всеми фибрами души», то ли «печенкой», то ли каким-то еще ливером, и от этого у него просто похолодело внутри.  
\- Ребята, - сглотнув, начал Верховный Лидер. – Я дам вам отпуска… Внеочередные… К женам слетаете… Я же все понимаю… только не одновременно, по очереди. Сначала один, потом другой… Длительные не могу, только краткосрочные… отпуска, в смысле… Сами понимаете, нельзя надолго заголять ваши участки работы… В смысле, оголять… Ну, вы поняли…  
Сноук опять нервно выдохнул и поспешил покинуть тренировочный зал.  
\- Верховный Лидер! Это не то, что Вы подумали! – на свою беду Хакс выкрикнул вслед удаляющемуся Сноуку именно ту фразу, после которой хочется думать как раз вот «то». Сноук, не оборачиваясь, поднял вверх руки, как будто говоря: «Все-все, слышать ничего не хочу!» Ну, а Кайло, придавленный к полу генералом, беззвучно угарал.  
Командующий, решив, что его репутацию уже не спасти, обессилено расслабился в объятиях магистра и обреченно выдохнул ему куда-то в шею:  
\- Отпусти меня, а? Мудачина…


	7. 7.

Хронометр отсчитывал стандартные часы, дни, недели размеренного течения жизни военной базы. С одной стороны, Соню все устраивало, но с другой – она страдала от безделья и недостатка общения. Если в прошлой жизни она мало общалась с подругами из-за своей бесконечной занятости на работе, то здесь свободного времени было хоть отбавляй, а поговорить она могла только со своими дроидами. Сопровождение ее повсюду штурмовиками она общением даже с натяжкой назвать не могла. У них, конечно же, иногда ужинали генерал с магистром, но было это редко, и разговаривали мужчины в основном только о делах. Заметив ее грусть-тоску, Сноук распорядился отрядить ей нескольких женщин-военнослужащих в качестве компаньонок.   
Отбирал их сам Хакс по какой-то специально разработанной программе на психологическую совместимость, и в один прекрасный день Соне представили трех женщин.  
Они стояли ровно по линеечке, по-военному делали шаг вперед, представлялись, называя имя, возраст и место своей основной работы. Правда, Соня все равно не понимала всяких этих кодов и аббревиатур, поэтому постаралась сосредоточиться на именах.  
«Энн, 29 лет, - повторяла про себя Соня. – Брианна, 32 года, Мира, 35.»  
Их освободили от несения военной службы, так как теперь их задачей стало составлять компанию скучающей первой леди.  
Хакс подошел к делу со всей свойственной ему скрупулезностью: и испытательные сроки установил, и график составил. Так что новые Сонины подружки ходили к ней дружить по расписанию.  
Но вот в чем Хакс действительно не ошибся – женщины с Соней и она с ними очень быстро нашли общий язык. Они гуляли вместе, обедали, смотрели головидео и, естественно, сплетничали. О сослуживцах своих, ну и о начальстве, разумеется.  
Кайло был постоянным и самым любимым объектом разнообразных пересудов. Если верить им всем, то у него было какое-то нереальное количество партнеров обоего пола, причем зачастую несколько сразу. Он легко завязывал отношения и так же легко их прекращал. Даже если одна сотая часть этого трепа была правдой, то все равно это было бы перебором. Сначала Соня слушала своих компаньонок с нескрываемым интересом, но, поняв, что даже будучи наделенным самыми нереальными суперспособностями, он с таким огромным количеством баб и мужиков просто не справился бы, начала «фильтровать базары». Но, тем не менее, ее не отпускала картинка, сформировавшаяся в ее воображении, как Кайло приходит домой, ему открывает дверь жена, привычными, отточенными годами совместной жизни движениями отдирает от мужа налипших на него поклонниц, потом громко орет, одновременно топая ногой: «А ну, кыш пошли!», и только после того, как те разбегаются, запускает его в дом…  
Ну, про Кайло все было понятно: он своего повышенного интереса к женщинам даже и не старался скрывать, а вот Хакс… У командующего был очень строгий вид, который сильно вводил в заблуждение. Как выяснила Соня, чудили они на пару с Реном, а иногда и в компании с его рыцарями. Как оказалось, в этом тихом омуте водились самые дикие черти в Далекой-Далекой Галактике…  
\- …Нет, ты представляешь, Рен с парнями своими как-то раз сюда, на Старкиллер, фатьера с Канто-Байта приволок! Нет, естественно, все пьяные в дым… - Бри во время своего рассказа бурно жестикулировала. - Я удивляюсь, как он его в свой командный шаттл затащил?! Он сначала орал, что выиграл его, а как проспался, даже не смог вспомнить, откуда у него взялось это животное. Ну, а Хакс его, можно сказать, покрывал: ангар приспособил для скакуна этого и держал его там, пока не нашел способ отправить его на прежнее место жительства… И это хорошо еще, что муж твой ничего не знал!  
Соня скептически нахмурилась:  
\- Ты знаешь, я все-таки подозреваю, что знал…  
А еще девушки упорно муссировали слухи о том, что у Хакса где-то есть вторая семья.  
Соня поморщилась:  
\- Да у него и на первую-то времени не хватает. Видит их раз в год по обещанию…  
\- Ой, да об этом все знают! Но никто никогда их не видел, - парировала Энн, полненькая такая хохотушка. – У него там, говорят, и ребенок есть!  
\- Ну ведь не видел же никто! – все равно продолжала сомневаться Соня.  
Энн понизила голос:  
\- Мне подружка-связистка рассказала… по секрету! Он регулярно общается по закрытому каналу с кем-то на одной из планет в Среднем Кольце!  
\- Ну, хорошо-хорошо! Это, конечно же, не агент какой-нибудь, а любовница с тремя детьми! Детей, как я понимаю, он ей тоже по телефону сделал? – Соня старательно хотела докопаться до правды.  
\- По чему? – в принципе, никто не понял, но переспросила только Мира.  
\- Ну, не телефон… А как у вас эти средства связи называются?.. А что, она прям его разговоры слышала?  
\- Какие разговоры? Ты что! – улыбнулась Энн. – Канал же закодированный!  
***  
Конечно же, в компании веселых подружек время побежало быстрее. Соня отходила уже половину срока своей беременности, была спокойна, счастлива и вполне довольна своей новой жизнью…  
Но все хорошее, да, в принципе, как и плохое, рано или поздно заканчивается.  
Однажды ночью Вэйн проснулся от настойчивого жужжания коммлинка, которое и Соню тоже разбудило, выслушал чье-то сообщение и собрал военный совет прямо ночью. А потом появился в их жилом блоке только через сутки.  
За эти сутки Соня успела выяснить, что произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, но что конкретно, конечно же, ей никто не сказал. Подружки пришли, как всегда, утром, но не для того, чтобы остаться.  
\- Извини, нас на службу опять вызывают! – Энн улыбалась во все лицо, но скрыть тревогу девушки ее лучезарная улыбка не могла. – Мы обязательно придем, как освободимся!  
Но Соня почему-то почувствовала, что вряд ли увидит их в ближайшее время.  
\- Девчонки, да нормально все! Служба есть служба! А после нее лучше отдыхать! А если время, силы и желание останутся – я вас всегда жду!  
Она распрощалась с подругами, к которым успела привязаться, и опять осталась в компании своих дроидов. Ей нужно было активировать протокол уборки и дойти до медблока на плановый осмотр. Дел невпроворот. Тяжело вздохнув, она принялась собираться…  
Она даже не ожидала, что дождется Вэйна к ужину, но тот пришел даже раньше. Расстроенный. Растерянный. Подавленный.  
Соня прильнула к нему своим выступающим животом:  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Это все херня, Сонь…  
Он очень устал. Соня это чувствовала.  
\- А что не херня? – она пыталась поймать его взгляд, но он смотрел в одну точку куда-то поверх нее.  
\- А не херня – это то, что тебе нужно срочно отсюда улетать.  
\- Куда это? – напряглась она.  
Вэйн вздохнул и не ответил.  
\- Тебя будет сопровождать Кайло. Ты должна во всем его слушаться.  
\- Что происходит, Вэйн?  
Задав этот вопрос, Соня ощутила острое чувство дежавю.  
Сноук притянул жену к себе, погладив ее по голове. Ничего нового он ответить ей не мог…


	8. 8.

…А потом рванул на волю.  
Он, походу, соскочил…  
Мне оставил дочку Олю  
И под ковриком ключи…  
Шнуров С.

Были сборы недолги… Сноук уже, наверное, пятисотый раз инструктировал жену о том, что она должна делать и как себя вести, но почти все его наставления сводились к одному: «Слушайся Кайло!»  
Она не спорила.  
Никто ничего объяснять ей не собирался. База шумела растревоженным ульем, в воздухе витало напряжение и ощущение надвигающейся неизбежности.  
\- Почему я не могу остаться с тобой? – Соня сделала последнюю отчаянную попытку выпросить себе право остаться.  
Вэйн ответил не сразу:  
\- Потому что я тоже… не остаюсь.  
Означать могло это только одно – он сам поведет свой флот, он тоже будет сражаться, постоянно подвергаясь опасности. И если бы она была одна, то, конечно же, настояла бы на том, чтобы быть рядом с ним. Да все равно где: на Старкиллере, на «Господстве»… Но дети… Соня уговаривала себя, что делает все это только ради них.  
\- Много вещей не бери: там, куда ты летишь, будет все необходимое, - напутствовал ее муж.  
А она даже не спрашивала, куда она летит…  
В недрах ангаров Старкиллера были и гражданские корабли. На выбор транспортного средства и его подготовку ушли еще сутки…  
Сноук поднялся на борт вместе с женой.  
\- Сонь, я очень хочу надеяться, что это ненадолго, слышишь? – он обнял ее за плечи одной рукой, а другой указал на Рена:  
\- Слушайся его…  
Соня проследила за его указующим перстом.  
Кайло в обычной одежде, без всего этого рыцарского пафоса, был очень похож на своего отца.  
Она молчала.  
\- Сонь, скажи мне что-нибудь…  
\- Вэйн, я разревусь сейчас…  
Он крепко стиснул ее в объятьях:  
\- Это ненадолго. Я обещаю.  
Она кивнула.  
***  
Кайло уселся на место первого пилота и жестом пригласил Соню на соседнее.  
\- Ну что, командир, пристегиваться у тебя надо?  
Рен с возмущением уставился на нее:  
\- А у тебя? – он поднялся и сам застегнул на ней хитрые крепления ремней безопасности.  
***  
Соня от нечего делать наблюдала за Реном: пялиться в черную пустоту космоса было совершенно неинтересно. А Кайло был спокойным, отстраненным, сосредоточенным. Даже каким-то… каноничным, наверное. Она думала, что не отвлекает его, но на самом деле он очень быстро устал от ее пристального взгляда.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу, где здесь что? – предложил магистр, кивнув на огромную приборную панель, светившуюся разноцветными огонечками. Ему, похоже, тоже было скучно.  
\- Ну, давай, - не очень уверенно согласилась Соня. Ну, хоть какое-то развлечение.  
Кайло решил начать с самого простого.  
\- Вот это, - он ткнул в один из многочисленных одинаковых круглых приборов с делениями и стрелками, - часы.  
\- Судя по всему, все остальное – это тоже часы? – догадалась Соня.  
Рен хмыкнул, оценив «шутку юмора», и продолжил:  
\- А это – навигационный прибор. Когда курс задан, он показывает отклонения от него. А вот сюда, - он указал на следующий кругляш, - выводятся данные о погодных условиях.  
Соня, не двигаясь в кресле, одними глазами лениво следила за указательным пальцем магистра, перемещающимся по панели управления.  
\- А вот здесь устанавливается давление дня. Вот какое у нас давление дня? – Рен развернулся к Соне вместе с креслом и вопросительно на нее посмотрел. Она оторвалась от разглядывания панели и подняла на него глаза:  
\- Сто десять на семьдесят?  
Рен рассмеялся и решил, что на сегодня хватит матчасти.  
Соня удобнее устроилась в кресле.  
\- Ну что, раз я теперь все знаю, значит, буду рулить!  
Кайло не сразу понял, что она шутит. А Соня за его выражение лица – смесь ужаса, негодования и удивления ее наглости – еще раз бы так сделала.  
\- Сколько мы будем в пути? – задала она, как ей казалось, совсем простой вопрос.  
\- Точно не знаю. Как получится, - магистр отвечал с явной неохотой.  
\- Кайло, я у тебя не военную тайну выпытываю! Да если бы и так: мне даже рассказать некому! Ну что, трудно объяснить, что ли?!  
Ее нарастающая тревога била ему по мозгам, мешая концентрироваться.  
\- А если я тебе объясню, ты успокоишься?  
\- Ну… я постараюсь, - пообещала Соня.  
Он развернул голопроекцию карты.  
\- Мы будем осуществлять много перелетов, но засветимся только вот в этих местах, - Кайло указал на три точки в 3D-карте, расположенных последовательно. – Какой вывод напрашивается?  
\- Что мы направляемся на Корусант, - пожав плечами, Соня ткнула пальцем в точку, логично завершающую этот маршрут. – Но, честно говоря, это слишком очевидно… Хотя… Корусант, насколько мне известно, это место, где легко затеряться: там такая толпа народу… А на самом деле куда мы летим?  
Рен продолжал объяснять:  
\- Во втором космопорте мы пересядем на «чистый» звездолет…  
\- Ты думаешь, этот могут отследить?  
Кайло хмыкнул:  
\- Я думаю, уже отследили.  
Он сжал карту, изменив ее масштаб так, что стала видна почти вся Галактика, и указал пальцем на место где-то во Внешнем Кольце. Он опять увеличил голопроекцию, чтобы лучше было видно конечный пункт их путешествия.  
\- А это - то самое место, куда мы направляемся.  
Как показалось Соне, в этом месте никаких планет не было. Женщина в некотором недоумении уставилась на ситха. Он ответил на ее немой вопрос:  
\- Она есть, но на карте не обозначена. Данные о ней стерты из всех архивов.  
\- Это как Камино? – блеснула познаниями Соня.  
Кайло задумался:  
\- Ну, наверное. Ее невозможно найти, если не знаешь о ней. Поэтому твое местоположение невозможно будет отследить.  
Он вздохнул и продолжил:  
\- Мы будем совершать множество перелетов, менять корабли. Маршрут утвержден, но я не исключаю, что нам придется отклоняться от него, действуя по обстоятельствам… Поэтому я и сказал, что не знаю, насколько затянется наше… путешествие.  
Соне сразу как-то не понравилась перспектива «действий по обстоятельствам».   
***  
В одном из космопортов Соня не выдержала:  
\- Кайло, я не понимаю… Тебя в лицо вся Галактика знает. Почему на тебя не пялится никто?  
\- И тебя знает, - рассеянно отозвался Рен.  
Соня поморщилась:  
\- Ой, я тебя умоляю!  
\- Они нас не узнаЮт, - объяснил магистр. – Верховный Лидер может сколько угодно прикалываться по поводу моих умений, но я все-таки неплохо владею Силой.  
\- ЗдОрово! Это что-то типа «Это не те дроиды, что вы ищете»?  
\- Угу, - буркнул Кайло.  
Им нужно было найти ночлег. Рен не объяснил Соне, почему они прямо сейчас улететь не могут, но рассуждал вслух о выборе отеля.  
\- В приличный нам нельзя, там видеонаблюдение… В неприличный не хочется, там клопы… и вообще.  
Кайло что-то еще долго прикидывал и выбирал, пока не остановил свой выбор на месте странном, удаленном, похожем на хостел или приют для нищих художников и уличных артистов: Соня что-то подобное видела в свое время в «Орле и решке». Все его стены были разрисованы каким-то немыслимым стрит-артом, а еще там невообразимо воняло каким-то очень сладким куревом. Главным достоинством этого места было то, что абсолютно всем – и постояльцам, и обслуживающему персоналу – было на все и на всех плевать. У них даже документов не спросили. Просто в обмен на кредиты девушка, стоявшая за стойкой регистрации, сверху вниз, а потом наоборот окинула взглядом Кайло, на Соню даже не взглянув, и протянула ему ключ от номера.  
Для этого места это, видимо, был люкс: хотя бы двухъярусных кроватей не было, и вообще кроватей было только две, а не восемь, как могло бы. Они были отодвинуты друг от друга на максимальное расстояние, которое только позволяла небольшая площадь комнаты. Несомненным достоинством их номера было наличие прямо при нем санузла, обшарпанного, но на удивление чистого и, как ни странно, работающего. Закончив осмотр их замечательных апартаментов, в которых, слава богу, Силе и еще не знай кому, им не придется надолго задерживаться, Соня привычно достала из своей сумки пайки, которыми они, собственно, и питались все время путешествия, не рискуя светиться лишний раз в местах общепита. На первом этаже этого, с позволения сказать, отеля было что-то типа бара, но есть в этом месте было просто опасно для здоровья. Поэтому они решили скипятить воду, также предусмотрительно захваченную с собой, и развести ею слегка поднадоевшие, но безопасные полуфабрикаты. Пока те доходили до состояния готовности, Соня посмотрела на улицу сквозь щели жалюзи на окнах. Потом подошла к входной двери и проверила надежность замка.  
Кайло раздраженно поморщился:  
\- Да не мельтиши ты! Садись давай! Не волнуйся… Я бы почувствовал, если бы здесь было опасно. Давай есть.  
\- Не хочу…  
\- Ешь давай!  
***  
Соня долго и придирчиво рассматривала свою постель, прежде чем в нее лечь: доверия она ей совершенно не внушала. Но потом, решив, что пижама все-таки надежно защищает ее от антисанитарии, залезла под одеяло. Ну, в конце концов, не сидеть же на стуле всю ночь…  
Сон, конечно же, приходить не торопился, и Соня последовала примеру Кайло, который, уже давно устроившись в своей постели, что-то просматривал на датападе.  
«Ну вот и я сейчас почитаю чуть-чуть, и усну», - уговаривала себя женщина.  
\- Ой, Кайло, смотри! Тут твои фотографии в светской хронике! – Соня показала Рену экран своего планшета, на котором красовался магистр со своей супругой.  
Тот оторвался от своего и взглянул на Сонин.  
\- А-а… Это когда я последний раз домой летал, - прокомментировал рыцарь.  
\- А расскажи хотя бы немножко о своей семье, - попросила Соня.  
Честно говоря, она не рассчитывала на то, что Рен будет с ней откровенничать, но он, можно даже сказать, охотно откликнулся на ее просьбу.  
\- А что рассказывать… Это был обычный династический брак: я с пяти лет знал, что женюсь на ней. Об этом было объявлено сразу после ее рождения. Нас поженили - («Отличная формулировка!» - подумала Соня) – когда ей было шестнадцать, а мне – двадцать один.  
\- Династические браки настолько важны?  
\- Безусловно. Все дело в законе о престолонаследии.  
\- Каком еще наследии? – удивилась Соня. – На Набу ведь выбирают королеву. Или нет?  
\- Конечно, выбирают, - согласился Кайло. – Из огромной королевской семьи Наберрие. И браки совершаются тоже внутри нее. Моя жена находится со мной в четвертой степени родства. Она никогда не избиралась и никогда не будет избрана королевой. А вот мои дочери – каждая из трех – будут. Там все сложно, но если будет интересно, я как-нибудь объясню, - Рен явно давал понять, что сейчас не в настроении углубляться в историю семейных традиций.  
Соня задала магистру совершенно наглый вопрос:  
\- Ты любишь ее?  
\- Ну, она мне нравилась… Я считаю, мне повезло: она красивая, - Рен замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить или придумать еще какие-нибудь достоинства своей супруги, но потом плюнул. – А вообще, это неважно. Мы выполняли свой долг. И меня, и ее воспитывали так: сначала - обязанности, потом – все остальное… И никаких привязанностей.  
\- Ты поэтому сбежал?  
Кайло недовольно хмыкнул:  
\- Сбежал я потому, что меня хотел убить мой родной дядя… в голову трахнутый… А жена… Да можно сказать, что мы вместе с ней сбежали. И очень удачно, что Набу сейчас под юрисдикцией Первого Ордена, поэтому она может спокойно жить там, растить детей… Лея пыталась влиять на меня через жену, но у нее ничего не вышло. Просто потому, что для моей жены долг тоже на первом месте. Нас многое связывает, я благодарен ей…  
Соня давно уже заметила, что Кайло ни разу не назвал жену по имени.  
\- Как ее зовут?  
\- Нора, - отозвался Кайло.  
\- А девочек?  
\- Адель, Аманда и Айрин. Старшей семь, а младшим четыре.  
Соня закусила губу, чтобы не хмыкнуть. «Ну прямо Аглая, Аделаида и Александра!»  
Как будто отвечая на ее мысли, Рен продолжал:  
\- Первые буквы означают степень родовитости и принадлежность к той или иной ветви семьи. Амидала прервала эту традицию, мы с Норой восстановили. Ну, ты помнишь – в нашей семье все очень запутано… Моя бабка – настоящий бунтарь… Вышла замуж по любви, а не по правилам, за человека, которому вообще жениться было нельзя, детей назвала, как захотела. Нет, очень символично, конечно, но не по законам Набуанской королевской семьи.  
\- А Лея, как я понимаю, продолжила дело Амидалы?  
Кайло вздохнул.  
\- Да. Представляешь, они хотели меня Энакином назвать… Нет, ты не подумай, я очень люблю и уважаю деда, а про его шлем в моем жилом блоке разве что ленивый не стебался, но тем не менее… надо было додуматься назвать принца именем бывшего раба с Татуина.  
«И родить его от контрабандиста, не помнящего ни роду, ни племени», - подумала про себя Соня, а вслух сказала:  
\- Вообще-то, в Расширенной Вселенной, ну, это в тех сказках, что про вас придумали земляне, у твоих родителей трое детей: старшие - близнецы Джейсен и Джейна, а младший, собственно говоря, Энакин. Вот так…  
\- Прикольно… - он с интересом посмотрел на нее. А Соня продолжила, ободренная его вниманием:  
\- Кстати говоря, все трое, естественно, обладали Силой, обучались джедайским премудростям, а Джейсен взбунтовался и, как там пишут, «пал на Темную сторону», а Энакин погиб во время какой-то там войны…  
\- Надо же… - Кайло был искренне поражен Сониным рассказом, и поэтому она решилась задать еще один вопрос:  
\- Скажи, а история о том, что Дарт Вейдер – сын Палпатина, правда?  
\- Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы это было правдой, но на самом деле неизвестно, кто его отец. Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду легенду о зачатии при помощи Силы, но это как-то уж больно неправдоподобно.  
\- Да, история о непорочном зачатии не выдерживает никакой критики… Прости, Господи, - тут же спохватилась Соня. – А мужчины могут быть королями?  
\- Нет, только женщины-королевы. Ну, традиция такая…  
\- Понятно…  
\- Да, сложно все… Вот Сноук молодец! – улыбнулся Рен, пытаясь перевести тему. – Ни от кого не зависит, никому не подчиняется. А вы с ним как познакомились?  
\- Он мне снился…  
Было ощущение, что Кайло даже не удивился.  
\- Долго?  
\- Да с месяц, наверное… А потом сказал, что прилетит и заберет меня. И… прилетел и забрал.  
\- Да, я помню эту операцию… По-моему, это был самый дальний пилотируемый перелет за всю историю Первого Ордена.  
\- И, как я понимаю, самый дорогостоящий и бестолковый? – покосилась на него Соня.  
\- Ты вот прям сейчас Хакса цитируешь! Нет, конечно, дроиды-разведчики по всей вашей Галактике были расставлены, не только в твоей звездной системе. Но, честно говоря, ваши миры не представляют ценности для Первого Ордена. Во всяком случае, пока.  
\- Кстати, про Хакса. Его супруга тоже ведь набуанка?  
\- Да, так получилось. У него тоже брак договорной: отцы в свое время эту сделку заключили. Но там, насколько я понял, товарно-денежные отношения: тесть Хакса владеет огромным концерном по производству оружия. Хакс в свое время часть его акций получил в качестве приданого, ну и, понятное дело, унаследует его. В свое время. Так что, вроде, все довольны.  
\- А Хакс с его женой?  
\- Насколько мне известно, они тоже не жалуются. Хакс никогда ничего о ней не рассказывает, правда, о детях говорит иногда. Мы парами собираемся только во время первоорденских праздников: я видел ее всего несколько раз, но она с моей общается. Так что про Хаксову жену я только от Норы знаю. Но из ее разговоров выводов лучше не делать, - хмыкнул Рен. Он завозился на своей кровати, устраиваясь удобнее. – Ну что… Давай спать. Завтра рано улетаем…  
***  
Соня была искренне рада покинуть место их временного пристанища. На кораблях, которые они постоянно меняли, она ощущала себя более комфортно. И безопасно.  
\- Сонь, это наш последний перелет, - внезапно сказал Кайло. – Мы будем на месте через четыре стандартных часа. А сейчас слушай и запоминай… То место, где ты будешь находиться, является секретной резиденцией Первого Ордена. Оно похоже на огромную такую усадьбу. Там работают люди, которые думают, что это моя собственность. Но, в принципе, документы именно так и оформлены. Я дам управляющему совершенно четкие инструкции относительно тебя – они будут выполнять любые твои распоряжения и приказы, и слушаться тебя будут так же, как и меня. А меня они боятся, как огня, - Рен как-то грустно хмыкнул.  
\- В качестве кого ты меня им представишь?  
\- Подумай сама… Хозяин привозит в секретное место на край галактики глубоко беременную женщину… Им объяснять ничего не надо – они сами все придумают. Естественно, они будут считать, что это мои дети.  
\- Ну… ладно, - согласилась Соня. – А у них что там, новостей общегалактических нет?  
\- Нет. Эта планета действительно находится в полной изоляции.  
\- Удобно…  
***  
Кайло посадил звездолет на огромном заднем дворе усадьбы. Когда они спускались по трапу, Соня заметила, что их выстроились встречать, видимо, все обитатели этого места.  
Кайло они действительно слушались беспрекословно. Ей даже казалось, что он не говорит, а просто жестами что-то показывает, а они это как-то понимают.  
Обычные процедуры приветствия и представлений много времени не заняли. К Соне тут же приставили двух горничных и лакея, которые проводили ее в ее комнаты и помогли ей в них устроиться. Все то время, пока Соня приводила себя в порядок после дороги и переодевалась, Кайло беседовал с управляющим. Она была уже почти готова, когда за ней пришли и пригласили спуститься в гостиную.  
Она надеялась, что Кайло хотя бы ненадолго останется, но…  
\- Мне пора, - Соне показалось, что она услышала в его голосе сожаление. – Пойдем, проводишь меня.  
Он взял ее за руку и жестом остановил уже было двинувшегося за ними управляющего. Они спустились с крыльца и остановились посреди огромной лужайки на полпути к кораблю.  
\- Я постараюсь вернуться как можно быстрее. Я не могу тебе назвать точных сроков – я их не знаю. В любом случае, здесь ты в безопасности. О твоем местонахождении знаем только я, Хакс и Верховный Лидер. Поэтому, если не я, то кто-нибудь из них тебя заберет. И еще… - он, все еще продолжая держать Соню за руку, указал ей на коммлинк на ее запястье. – Если… случится непредвиденная ситуация, ты должна подать сигнал тревоги, поняла?  
Соня кивнула.  
\- С этими, - Кайло, мотнув головой, указал на слуг, прилипших к окнам и наблюдавших сцену их прощания, - постарайся поменьше говорить. Ничего не рассказывай им и не объясняй.  
\- Да я и не собиралась, - пожала плечами Соня.  
\- Ну и хорошо, - Рен все еще продолжал держать ее за запястье. – Ну все, мне пора…  
Соня опять кивнула:  
\- Я буду ждать… Сколько потребуется.  
Он отпустил ее руку и сделал два шага спиной, а потом резко развернулся и зашагал к своему кораблю…  
***  
Соня еще какое-то время смотрела вслед удаляющемуся звездолету, пока не услышала у себя за спиной:  
\- Госпожа…  
Она обернулась. Управляющий с полупоклоном предложил ей руку, приглашая вернуться обратно в дом.  
Он проводил ее в кабинет и помог усесться в кресло с очень высокой спинкой, за рабочий стол. Видимо, это было хозяйское место.  
\- Госпожа, - начал управляющий. – Господин оставил распоряжения и просил ознакомить Вас…  
Он придвинул к ней бумаги.  
Соня начала читать, и тлевшая в ней надежда на недолгое пребывание здесь скончалась скоропостижно.  
Из прочитанного следовало, что в случае смерти Кайло в ее распоряжение поступало нижеперечисленное имущество… дальше шел «список на восемь листов», еще средства какие-то… В его отсутствие она могла распоряжаться счетом с весьма внушительной суммой на нем… Она не стала дочитывать.   
Это говорило только о том, что она могла остаться тут навсегда.  
В своей прошлой жизни, несмотря на наличие мужа, Соня все решения принимала сама. И рассчитывала только на себя. Сейчас она чувствовала себя обманутой. Почему ее никто не спросил, чего хочет она? Просто приняли решение за нее и законопатили черте-куда…  
Но возмущаться было уже бессмысленно.


	9. 9.

…Начнет выпытывать купе курящее  
Про мое прошлое и настоящее.  
Навру с три короба: пусть удивляются!  
С кем распрощалась я,  
С кем распрощалась я,  
С кем распрощалась я,  
С кем распрощалась я, вас не касается!  
М. Львовский

Здесь, как и на боевом корабле и военной базе, тоже был свой режим и расписание: подъем, водные процедуры, причесывание-одевание, завтрак… и далее по списку. С одной стороны, это был постоянный «день сурка», кружащий по одному сценарию, а с другой – все обитатели огромной усадьбы всегда были при деле, и благодаря их трудам имение функционировало, процветало и сияло чистотой.  
В первой половине дня на огромную лужайку за барским домом выпускали гулять свору, как поняла Соня, охотничьих собак, которые своими размерами больше были похожи на телят. Но, правда, красоты они были необыкновенной: на очень высоких лапах, поджарые, с узкими длинными мордами и лоснящейся бело-голубой шерстью. А резвились они всегда, как щенки: тявкали, гонялись друг за другом, валялись в траве. Соня от нечего делать каждый день за ними наблюдала. Человек, который был приставлен к этим замечательным созданиям, по очереди вычесывал каждого, а Соня их насчитала восемь штук. Когда собаки отправлялись обратно в вольеры, начиналось следующее действо: тот же самый человек, вооружившись нехитрыми инструментами, собирал с лужайки собачьи экскрименты.  
«Вот так и жизнь пройдет…» - думала Соня, сидя у окна, подперев щеку кулаком и наблюдая за неспешными манипуляциями местного кинолога.  
***  
Юта Айзи, домоправительница, и управляющий Белл Гарм работали в этом месте с момента приобретения этого имения Кайло Реном. Именно они и занимались восстановлением заброшенной усадьбы. Средств на это Первый Орден не жалел, и поэтому очень быстро на месте былого запустения возродилось цветущее хозяйство, давшее работу всему небольшому прилегающему поселению.  
Юта держала дом в строгости, но не в страхе. Именно ее заслугой было то, что за достаточно короткий срок набранный ею же обслуживающий персонал из разношерстной толпы превратился в слаженный, успешно работающий коллектив. Люди ценили вообще сам факт наличия стабильной работы, поэтому были благодарны и судьбе, и своему хозяину, и лично Юте.  
По заведенному ею же правилу домоправительница раз в неделю (обычно это было в пятницу) ужинала вместе со слугами. Их отношения были взаимно доброжелательными, но никогда не переходили грань нарушения субординации. Возможно, этому способствовало то, что Юта была старше всех слуг: средний их возраст был около тридцати, а домоправительнице было пятьдесят шесть.  
Ее постоянными спутницами были две девушки: Зари Алхонис и Бене Карстон. Обе происходили из именитых, но обедневших семейств, и считалось, что Кайло им покровительствует. Такой род благотворительности был обычной практикой. Воспитанием и образованием юных особ занималась домоправительница, правда, на деньги Рена. Ну, там, пансион, домашние учителя и все, как полагается. Мало того, в случае их замужества они получали от своего благодетеля вполне приличное приданое. Им обеим не так давно минуло двадцать.  
Они, если можно так сказать, были профессиональными компаньонками: всесторонне, но не чрезмерно образованные, эрудированные, воспитанные в лучших традициях женских пансионов: сдержанные, кроткие, с безупречными манерами. Они были полностью подготовлены к дальнейшей замужней жизни: умели вести хозяйство, играли на нескольких музыкальных инструментах, занимались всеми видами женского рукоделия.  
Обычно пятничные ужины допоздна не затягивались. Но этот раз был особенным: это была первая пятница после прилета в усадьбу новой хозяйки. Это событие послужило неисчерпаемой темой для разговоров. Слуги обсуждали… все, что хоть каким-нибудь боком касалось Софьи: начиная с того, кто она, и заканчивая ее одеждой.  
***  
Соне просто захотелось пить. В ее комнате всегда стоял кувшин с водой, но почему-то сегодня он был пуст. Время было уже позднее, и Соня решила, что слуг звать не будет, а сходит на кухню сама. Заслышав голоса, она остановилась и очень быстро поняла, что говорят о ней. Забавно… Она не удержалась от желания подслушать…  
Говорила, видимо, одна из ее горничных.  
\- …А вы видели, как он с ней прощался?! С какой тоской смотрел, как не мог от нее оторваться? А как порывисто ушел? Вот это, я понимаю, любовь!  
\- Да как уж больно он с ней прощался? За руку подергал? – это был голос экономки. Она пыталась вернуть горничную в реальность.  
Соня не без иронии отметила, что домоправительница была все-таки поумнее всех остальных. Ну, или просто опытнее. Но, тем не менее, Соня мысленно ей аплодировала.  
\- Да он еле сдерживался, чтобы не сжать ее в объятиях и не поцеловать! Да он не сделал этого только потому, что видел, как мы пялились на них в окна! Ох, как же мне сейчас за это неловко! Вдруг это была их последняя встреча?!  
Бурное воображение прислуги набирало обороты. Соня не могла не признать правоту Кайло: действительно, все придумали сами. Молодцы.  
Софья развернулась и пошла обратно.  
«Так, ладно… Может, в столовой вода где-нибудь есть…»  
***  
Как обычно по вечерам, многочисленная «дворня» собралась на ужин за большим столом в кухне. Соня жила в поместье уже почти две недели, но новизна и яркость этого события для обитателей усадьбы пока еще не померкли. В конце концов, ее приезд (прилет, точнее) стал самым значительным событием с тех пор, как три месяца назад на территорию усадьбы коварно проникла кошка, хозяина которой установить так и не удалось, залезла на дерево (ну, как залезла: ее туда собаки загнали) и сутки орала, пытаясь слезть. Но потом все-таки проголодалась и слезла. Сама. А они-то уже целую спасательную операцию разработали…  
\- Эта особа заняла место, совершенно для нее не предназначенное! – негодовала Кейт, старшая горничная. Остальные не торопились ее поддерживать, но и заступаться за новую хозяйку не спешили. Поэтому в повисшем молчании голосок молоденькой Элзи прозвучал несколько громче, чем она сама планировала:  
\- Может быть, я напрасно так долго молчала… Может быть, всем это тоже было бы интересно… - она тут же понизила голос. - Я знаю, кем приходится госпожа нашему хозяину!  
Все присутствующие уставились на нее.  
\- Ну, и кем же? – не выдержала кухарка Джейн.  
\- Она – мать его будущего ребенка и, вполне возможно, будущая его жена! – с выражением произнесла Элзи.  
\- Ну, про ребенка – это и ребенку понятно, а вот насчет жены… - нахмурившись, призадумалась повариха.  
\- Я каждый день убираюсь в его кабинете, - с жаром продолжила Элзи. - И даже на следующий день после отъезда господина я смахнула пыль и с бюро, и с мраморного бюстика, и с каминной полки, и даже с его рабочего стола…  
\- Ты нашла что-нибудь? – не выдержал садовник.  
\- Нууу… Вы только не подумайте, что я рылась в его бумагах… Я никогда не роюсь в его бумагах! У меня нет такой привычки: рыться в чужих бумагах!..  
\- Ну, так что?! – хором отозвались несколько голосов. Слушатели уже готовы были разорвать молоденькую горничную на куски за ее медлительность.  
\- Я видела документы, которые он оставил на столе! Я, конечно, не все их прочитала… вы только не подумайте ничего плохого… Я и видела всего-то краешек…  
\- Ну! Что? – сплоченный коллективчик прислуги сгорал от любопытства.  
\- Там говорится о его распоряжениях на случай его смерти. Так вот: в этом случае все его имущество переходит к госпоже Софье! Не к его законной жене, не к уже существующим трем детям, а к ней! Да и сейчас она, судя по этим бумагам, может этим имуществом распоряжаться по своему усмотрению!  
«Краешек» документов оказался очень информативным. Элзи с пылом продолжала:  
\- И посмотрите: хозяин улетел на войну, иначе зачем ему оставлять распоряжения на случай смерти? От этой войны в самом безопасном месте Галактики он спрятал женщину, которая ему по-настоящему дорога, и это не жена! Мы хоть и живем здесь в полной изоляции, и новости до нас доходят с большим опозданием и только в виде сплетен, но у нас же есть голова на плечах. И глаза на ней. По-моему, здесь все очевидно! От этого их Набу, может быть, уже и мокрого места не осталось! – Элзи с вызовом обратилась к Кейт. – А ты можешь продолжать поджимать губы и выказывать неуважение госпоже!  
Та, видимо, признав свою оплошность, еще сильнее сжала губы и опустила глаза.  
***  
Прислуга сделала нужные выводы: их отношение к Софье стало еще более подобострастным, а желание угодить граничило с навязчивостью.  
Основное количество времени Соня проводила с домоправительницей и ее воспитанницами. Она не собиралась развеивать их иллюзий относительно себя, и две наивные девушки-компаньонки, наслушавшись разговоров прислуги, все больше проникались сладким духом придуманной истории любви, обраставшей все новыми и новыми подробностями.  
Казалось, что экономка владела всеми возможными способами борьбы со скукой, а Соня и не подозревала, что занятие типично женскими делами – вышивкой, вязанием, шитьем – может быть настолько увлекательным. Навыками вязания Соня овладела еще в детстве, а сейчас поняла, что это как с велосипедом: научившись однажды, потом не разучишься. Поэтому сейчас она приятно проводила время в компании домоправительницы и двух ее вечных спутниц за светскими беседами (читай: бабским трепом), при этом успевая считать петли.  
Видимо, находясь под впечатлением болтовни прислуги, одна из воспитанниц Юты, Зари, осмелев, все-таки решилась задать Соне вопрос, практически пропев елейным голоском:  
\- Госпожа… А вы любите нашего господина?  
Соня подняла на нее взгляд, оторвавшись на миг от работы, и тут же опустила глазки долу:  
\- Всем сердцем… - томным голосом произнесла она.  
Так как артистическими талантами Соня отродясь не обладала, она как-то сразу поняла, что переигрывает, и представила себе Константина Сергеевича Станиславского, размахивающего руками и орущего «Не верю!», и крепостную актрису Парашу Жемчугову, нервно курящую в уголочке.  
Экономка закусила губу.  
Чуть позже этим же днем Соня столкнулась с ней в казавшейся бесконечной анфиладе, соединяющей жилую часть дома с главными залами: большой и малой гостиными и столовой. Какое-то время они испытующе смотрели друг на друга. Потом Соня протянула Юте руку ладонью вверх. Поразительно, но экономка и здесь оказалась в теме: она улыбнулась и хлопнула Соню по протянутой руке. Женщины расхохотались друг в друга, и с тех пор стали практически неразлучны. Переход на «ты» произошел быстро и органично. Умело обходя те темы, которые не стоило затрагивать, женщины, тем не менее, находили, о чем говорить. Они один раз прояснили вопрос личности Сони и какое она имеет отношение к руководству Первого Ордена, и больше к этой теме не возвращались.  
\- Это, как я понимаю, ребенок не Кайло, так? – задала Юта прямой вопрос.  
\- А чей, по твоему мнению? – парировала Соня.  
\- По моему мнению, это ребенок Верховного Лидера, - Юта, не мигая, смотрела Соне в глаза. – Не удивляйся. Просто инструкции относительно тебя, которые нам с управляющим оставил господин, были настолько жесткими, что у меня сразу сложилось впечатление, что он не любит тебя, а боится.  
\- Это дети, - сказала Соня.  
\- Оу, их несколько? – в ее взгляде читалась смесь удивления и радости.  
\- Двое.  
\- Быть его спутницей – это большая честь, - улыбнулась Юта.  
\- Я его законная жена.  
\- Тем более…  
***  
Юта раскладывала гадальные карты, Соня ковырялась со своим вязанием. Подходил к середине третий месяц ее пребывания в усадьбе.  
\- Смотри, у тебя поклонник! – радостно возвестила Юта, указывая на карты.  
\- Да это муж, наверное, - со скучающим видом предположила Соня.  
\- Муж – вот! – Юта ткнула пальцем в другого короля. – А этот моложе и блондин!  
\- Понятно… А дальней дороги нет там? В казенный дом? – Соня подняла на подругу глаза.  
\- Сонь, ну что, мы так тебе надоели?  
\- Да дело не в этом…  
А домоправительница догадывалась, что не в этом. И даже наверняка знала, в чем…  
В их дверь постучали.  
На крик Юты «Заходите»! в комнату вошел парень, державший в руках датапад.  
\- Госпожа, мэм, - с полупоклоном обратился он к женщинам. – К нам кто-то летит!  
Соня с Ютой переглянулись.  
\- Сканер говорит, что это шаттл Первого Ордена. – И вот! Это сообщение от генерала Хакса!  
Юта выхватила у мальчишки датапад, и они вдвоем с Соней погрузились в изучение послания.  
\- Благодарю тебя, иди! – для убедительности Юта еще и рукой на него махнула. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, домоправительница с улыбкой подмигнула Соне:  
\- Ну, вот и дождалась!  
***  
Хакс, спустившись по трапу своего Ипсилона, шествовал по лужайке по направлению к дому.  
Юта, вторя жесту Сони, тоже сложила руки на животе:  
\- Смотри! А вот и молодой блондин!  
Соня бросила на нее косой взгляд и усмехнулась.  
А молодой блондин тем временем, брезгливо морщась, пытался обтереть с сапога об траву собачьи какашки, в которые он так неосторожно наступил.  
Женщины вышли его встречать.  
\- Теперь меня, наверное, и не пустят в приличный дом, - сказал Хакс, пытаясь скрыть улыбкой неловкость ситуации. К нему тут же подскочил садовник, предложив свои услуги в решении деликатной проблемы.  
Пока генерал отмывал свои сапоги под струей воды из садового шланга, Соня теряла остатки терпения. Она с большим трудом удерживала себя от того, чтобы немедленно не подбежать к нему и задать все интересующие ее вопросы.  
Юта взяла ее под локоть и увела в гостиную.  
\- Ну, успокойся, Сонь. Ты ждала два с половиной месяца, две минуты уже ничего не решат…  
***  
Генерал прошел в просторный холл, в котором его выстроилась встречать вся прислуга, находившаяся на данный момент в доме. Домоправительница проводила Хакса в гостиную, где того дожидалась Соня, а сама вышла, деликатно прикрыв за собой двери.  
\- Здравствуйте, Соня… - Хакс едва заметно улыбался, не отрываясь глядя на нее.  
\- Мне помнится, что три месяца назад мы были на «ты», Армитаж. Что-то за это время поменялось?  
Она не стала дожидаться его ответа. Она слишком долго ждала. Ей нужно было выяснить все прямо сейчас.  
\- Вэйн… Скажи мне, что с ним?!  
Улыбка Хакса померкла. Соня испугалась не на шутку.  
\- Супостата бьет… - выдохнул генерал. - Да все нормально, Сонь. Поступил его прямой приказ забрать тебя отсюда.  
\- На Старкиллер?  
\- Почти. На его орбиту. На «Добивающий». Мы сейчас вдвоем с Реном там. Он только вчера вернулся, сейчас в медблоке латают его. А к нашему с тобой прилету его должны будут уже выпустить. Ну что, собирайся! Сегодня и выдвинемся. Тебе двух часов хватит на сборы?  
Соня была готова собраться и за пятнадцать стандартных минут.  
***  
Трогательно простившись со всеми обитателями имения, Соня еще очень долго не выпускала из своих объятий Юту.  
\- Ну что, теперь все будет хорошо? – смахнув рукой непрошенную слезинку, спросила домоправительница.  
\- Очень надеюсь на это, - Соня тоже была готова разреветься.  
\- Береги себя и детишек… И знай, что мы всегда рады будем вновь тебя увидеть!  
\- И я! И вы! – Соня все-таки всхлипнула.  
\- Ну-ну, - Юта осторожно похлопала ее по спине. – Иди! Долгие проводы – лишние слезы…  
Хакс предложил ей руку. Соня взяла его под локоть, и они двинулись в сторону шаттла.  
\- Ипсилон, - заметила Соня. – По-моему, они не предназначены для длительных перелетов?  
\- Сонь, наверх посмотри, - улыбнулся Армитаж. – Только не споткнись, аккуратно.  
Она задрала голову вверх и различила на фоне ярко-бирюзового неба очертания звездного разрушителя.  
\- Это «Покоритель», крейсер того же типа, что и «Добивающий». Так что мы с тобой до дома за двое стандартных суток доберемся, а не как вы с Реном: две недели…  
Соня легкомысленно хихикнула:  
\- А было весело!


	10. 10.

«…не влюбляйтесь в первых встречных,  
И из дома не уйдут  
Тридцать метров крепдешина,  
Пудра, крем, одеколон,  
Два бидона с керосином,  
Ленинградский патефон,  
Белой шерсти полушалок,  
Фирмы Мозера часы,  
Два атласных одеяла  
И спортивные трусы»  
Старая-престарая песня

То, что с Хаксом творится что-то неладное, Рен почувствовал сразу после возвращения генерала вместе с Соней. Допытываться было бессмысленно – все равно Армитаж не рассказал бы ничего – и поэтому Рен решил действовать радикально. Просто проник в сознание друга. Думал, что незаметно. И посмотрел. И охренел. Кайло недоумевал только по одному поводу: как он раньше-то не заметил? Очевидно же все…  
\- Ну, и когда началась эта херня? – сочувственно скривившись, поинтересовался магистр.  
\- Сразу, как увидел ее, так и началась… Я думал, пройдет со временем. Но, по-моему, только хуже делается.  
\- Ты знаешь, по-моему, это называется «кризис среднего возраста». Да все нормально, брателло! Чуток потерпи, и отпустит! По себе знаю! А лучше… пошли со мной! Рота радиолокации, рота связи, - пел Рен, - а официантки в офицерской столовой! Мммм!  
\- Что, сам не справляешься уже? – съехидничал генерал.  
Они потом еще долго разговаривали, Рен бесконечно сыпал сальными шуточками, при этом не забывая наставлять на путь истинный заблудшего явно не туда товарища.  
Генерал согласился с доводами и клятвенно пообещал другу «выкинуть херню из головы». Как показалось Рену, вполне искренне.  
***  
Хакс сел в кровати, спустив ноги на пол, и уставился на одежду, бесформенными кучками усеявшую пространство спальни. Он встал и, выуживая из общей свалки свои вещи одну за другой, начал не торопясь одеваться.  
Женщина за его спиной нежилась в постели и вставать как будто бы не собиралась. Она потянулась, томно улыбаясь.  
\- Генерал, сегодня Вы превзошли самого себя!  
Он, продолжая стоять к ней спиной, застегивал брюки.  
\- Армитаж… как бы мне хотелось быть на месте той… из твоих фантазий…  
Нет, конечно, он не настолько потерял контроль, чтобы называть любовницу чужим именем. Просто бабу не проведешь. Она всегда правду чует. Нутром…  
Все также стоя к ней спиной, что хоть в какой-то степени скрывало от ни в чем не виноватой женщины его раздражение и злость на самого себя, он едва заметно поморщился:  
\- Иди к себе, Рин…  
***  
Сонины покои на «Добивающем» ничуть не уступали по степени удобства ее апартаментам на «Господстве». И так же, как и в ее бытность на Старкиллере, к ней приставили трех женщин-военнослужащих, лично отобранных генералом Хаксом, в качестве компаньонок. Но с этими Соне почему-то было совершенно некомфортно. Ей даже временами казалось, что с бездушными протокольными дроидами было менее напряжно.  
***  
Соня выпроводила своих компаньонок, сказав им, что хочет спать, и позовет, когда понадобятся. Старшая попыталась было возразить, сказав, что они могут побыть в гостиной.  
\- Идите по своим каютам. Я позову, - с нажимом повторила Софья и выставила надоевших баб вон.  
Спать среди дня не хотелось, но врач приписал ей тихий час, да целых три даже, после обеда.  
Она достала свой датапад.  
«Почитаю, а там, может, и посплю», - решила она.  
Софья сама понимала, что стала излишне нервной. Слишком резкая смена одной жизни на другую сначала вызвала эйфорию, а теперь сменилась почти не проходящим раздражением.  
«Гормоны еще, наверное», - уговаривала себя Соня.  
Она никак не могла улечься удобно: крутилась с боку на бок, а потом выбросила из-под головы подушку. Так стало еще неудобнее. Она закинула руки за голову и совершенно непонятно, с какой целью, засунула ладони за матрац… и тут же наткнулась на какую-то тряпку, заткнутую между идеально заправленной простыней и изголовьем кровати. Вместо того, чтобы отдернуть руку, Соня вытянула находку из ее укромного уголка и… очень сильно удивилась: в ее руках оказались мужские трусы. Причем, совсем не привычные ей семейники Вэйна, а белые, чрезвычайно пижонские боксеры, видно, что дорогие. От удивления она продолжала по инерции их рассматривать. Вроде чистые. Прикинула размер. Подумала, кому они могли бы принадлежать. И нажала на своем коммлинке кнопку вызова.  
\- Кайло! Быстро ко мне!  
\- Тебе плохо? Врача, может?  
\- Нет. Быстро, Кайло!  
Только когда она вызвала его, Соня поняла, что одета в одну ночнушку. Не выпуская из рук чужих трусов, как будто боясь, что они исчезнут таким же таинственным образом, как и появились, она напялила пеньюар, хотя, конечно же, лучше было бы одеться более полноценно. Но времени не было. Она завязывала пояс над своим выступающим животом, когда раздался сигнал гостевого запроса. Соня впустила ситха и жестом пригласила его в гостиную.  
\- Что? – он пристально глядел на нее, по-птичьи склонив набок голову.  
\- Не знаешь, чье это? – она развернула находку и показала ее Кайло, удерживая большими и указательными пальцами за резинку.  
Рен нервно сглотнул, выпучил глаза, а потом резко нахмурился.  
\- Пиздец…  
\- Согласна. Итак?  
\- Это… мои… - сглотнул Рен.  
\- Ты знаешь, я просто отдала бы их тебе, и все, но я их у себя в кровати нашла.  
\- Вот дерьмо…  
\- Дерьмо – это не то слово. Пойдем, покажу, где.  
Они прошли в спальню. Соня показала место, откуда извлекла странную находку, и обвела взглядом помещение.  
\- Как думаешь, здесь не может быть каких-нибудь подглядывающе-подслушивающих устройств?  
\- Да все может быть, - уклончиво ответил магистр. – Я не чувствую… Но лучше Хакса позвать.  
Он тут же активировал коммлинк.  
\- Хакс, давай быстро в покои Верховного Лидера. Чемодан свой захвати!  
Вошедший через несколько минут генерал окинул присутствующих встревоженным взглядом. Зрелище было, мягко говоря, странным: полуодетая женщина в тяжелой задумчивости и его дружок – ситх, правда, в полном обмундировании, но зато наперевес с очень деликатной частью своего гардероба, сидели рядышком на кровати. Хакс вытаращил на них свои бесцветные глаза:  
\- Вы… охренели совсем?  
\- Это улика! – пояснил Рен, взмахнув белой тряпочкой.  
Генерал закивал:  
\- Еще какая!  
\- Острить потом будешь! – одернул его Кайло. – Проверяй помещение на наличие всякой шпионской аппаратуры.  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем, но – ладно… Так… Я проверяю – вы объясняете.  
Он развернул какую-то портативную консоль и запустил сканирующую программу.  
Рен с Соней молчали.  
\- Девяносто процентов выполнено… девяносто восемь… сто. Все чисто, - Хакс поднял на них глаза, оторвавшись от экрана. – Ну?  
\- Армитаж, я нашла их в своей постели, вот здесь, - Соня пыталась одновременно указывать и на свою находку, и на место, откуда она ее извлекла. – Я как-то сразу поняла, что они его, - Соня кивнула на Рена.  
\- Почему? – бесстрастно поинтересовался генерал.  
\- Ну, потому что Вэйн таких не носит, а кроме него в наших покоях бывали только два мужчины: ты и Кайло. Но у тебя, небось, все белье – черно-казенное.  
Хакс, совершенно не поменявшись в лице, утвердительно кивнул, согласившись с женской логикой.  
\- Теперь нужно выяснить, кто подбросил, - Соня с надеждой посмотрела на командующего. А тот продолжал пристально смотреть на нее.  
Соня вздохнула.  
\- Армитаж, у меня ощущение, что я слышу, о чем ты думаешь.  
Кайло с интересом покосился на женщину.  
\- Да, у твоего друга репутация совершенно безбашенного ебаря-террориста, а меня ты вообще плохо знаешь… И, по твоему мнению, вполне возможно, что я – блядь, - Соня выразительно посмотрела на генерала. Тот заметно вздрогнул. – Но я все-таки не дура. Просто поверь: мы не стали бы тебя звать, если бы то, что ты там себе навыдумывал, было правдой. Сами бы разобрались.  
Генерал начал как-то странно краснеть. Снизу вверх. Сначала зарделась шея. Потом рваный румянец полез на впалые щеки и дальше, на лоб.  
\- И еще… - Соня продолжала, не мигая, смотреть на командующего. - Возможно, ты испытываешь ко мне неприязнь, потому что я ассоциируюсь у тебя с так ненавидимыми тобой «Звездными войнами», Землей, Фикбуком, но это совсем не значит, что я виновата во всех смертных грехах.  
Какое-то время в повисшей почти звенящей тишине Соня с генералом прожигали друг друга взглядами.  
Соне казалось, что Хакс думал о том, что:  
«Нет женщин – нет проблем»,  
«Женщина на корабле – к несчастью (имеется в виду не служащая, а праздно шатающаяся)»,  
«Пока не было Сони, проблем было меньше».  
Но на самом деле Хакс думал совсем о другом… Его испепеляла черная, неистовая, всепоглощающая ревность…  
Но Армитаж постарался все-таки взять себя в руки. Он уставился в одну точку, пытаясь осмыслить дурацкую ситуацию.  
Тишину нарушила Соня.  
\- Господа, вы понимаете, что по базе ходит человек или дроид, который вот это сделал. Я не уверена, что это шпионы Сопротивления, но если бы это нашла не я, а Верховный Лидер, я думаю, он бы прям на месте меня придушил. А потом его, - Соня опять кивнула на магистра. - И даже разбираться бы не стал.  
Хакс наконец отмер:  
\- Ты подумай… Одними труселями кто-то легко мог разделаться и с тобой, и с детьми, и с Кайло… Умно!  
***  
А Соня знала, о чем говорила. Она испытала на себе один и пока не повторявшийся приступ ревности Вэйна, но его пожелтевшие глаза и фантомную руку на своей шее она и хотела бы забыть, да при всем желании не могла… Хотя это уже давно было, еще до ее беременности…  
Он спохватился практически сразу и руку отпустил. При помощи Силы не дал свалиться на пол. А потом стремительно приблизился и сгреб жену в охапку.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай! Я мог тебя убить!  
\- Как, Вэйн? Просто объясни, что я сделала не так… - она растерянно смотрела на мужа и совершенно не понимала, в чем виновата.  
Он ощутил ее страх… Но не перед ним, не за свою жизнь, а за то, что разочаровала его, не оправдала ожиданий…  
\- Мне показалось… Прости… Вы очень близко стояли и смеялись…  
Соня попыталась уточнить:  
\- Кто «мы»?  
Последнее время она была практически изолирована от людей: то стенами своих покоев, то непробиваемым кордоном штурмовиков. И единственным человеком, с которым она, видимо, по какой-то нелепой случайности, смогла переброситься парой слов, был… капитан Пивей, невысокий такой мужчина, постарше Вэйна, плешивенький такой…  
\- Постой-постой, - она свела брови к переносице. – То есть, ты меня сейчас чуть не придушил только потому, что приревновал к Пивею?!  
\- В общем, да. Извини, я не смог это проконтролировать. Это от меня не зависит… Это Темная сторона…  
Соня шумно выдохнула.  
\- Я покажу тебе, блядь, Темную сторону!  
Она смотрела на него с выражением «Мне вот сейчас совершенно плевать, где у тебя тюбетейка!»… и не боялась его. Вообще. Даже зная о его возможностях. Сноук видел ее насквозь, и ее реакция его, мягко говоря, удивляла. В который раз уже.  
\- А почему ты меня к пожилому капитану ревнуешь, а к пятнадцати здоровым молодым амбалам, которые за мной постоянно таскаются, - нет?!  
\- Сонь, я все понял…  
\- Почему он-то, Вэйн? А более плешивых нет у вас? А можно всех посмотреть?  
\- Со-онь…  
\- Ты тоже, что ли, родственник Скайуокерам? Это они сначала душат, а потом разбираются! Это поэтому ты ни разу женат не был? Твои женщины до свадьбы не доживали? Только взгляд неосторожный кинут на кого-нибудь, а ты им хуяк! – и шею свернул! Чтоб не крутили ею, да?  
\- Сонь!..  
\- Нет, если ты думал, что я блядь, ты зачем женился-то на мне?!  
Софья резко замолчала. Он-то уж понадеялся, что ее словарный понос иссяк, но потом она начала… петь. Делая очень двусмысленные акценты на некоторых словах совершенно невинной и незамысловатой песенки:  
\- «Хорошие девчата, заветные подруги…»  
Ему было ужасно стыдно. И даже не столько за свое поведение, сколько за то, что обидел ее своими идиотскими подозрениями.  
\- «Судьбе своей навстречу идем мы без оглядки,  
Куда нас ни пошлете, мы везде найдем друзей.  
На целине далекой, в бараке и в палатке…»  
Он не мог понять, как она это делает. Она просто пела, причем, весьма посредственно, а у него было чувство, что он смотрит очень жесткую порнуху.  
\- «И вам всегда помогут в нелегкую минуту  
Наши нежные руки и девичьи сердца!  
И рано на рассвете, и после трудной смены…»  
Завершив пытку пением, Соня заперлась в освежителе. Он подождал какое-то время, но потом все-таки решил войти. Она сидела на закрытом унитазе, используя его в качестве стула, и гладила по голове своего дроида, которого считала то ли кошкой, то ли собакой.  
\- Чего ты пищишь, черненький? Говори по-человечески, я тебя не понимаю…  
\- Я могу научить тебя бинарному языку, - робко начал он.  
Казалось, она больше не сердилась.  
\- Как это? – она перевела взгляд с дроида на мужа.  
\- Так же, как и общегалактическому научил…  
\- Ой… я не помню…  
Она действительно не могла вспомнить, как произошел этот переход.  
\- Вот так, - он дотронулся двумя пальцами до ее виска. Она даже не двинулась с места. Другая наверняка отшатнулась бы…  
\- Ну? – он ждал ее реакции.  
«Черненький» заливался соловьем.  
\- Говорит, что ты не нарочно… Вражина…  
Сноук сел на пол рядом с дроидом и обнял Сонины коленки.  
***  
\- Они точно твои? – обратился Хакс к Рену, все еще продолжавшему вертеть в руках деликатный предмет одежды.  
\- Да точно. Ну вот, смотри! – Кайло протянул ему «их», а генерал в ответ на этот его жест брезгливо отодвинулся. – Да чистые они, но не новые. Я посмотрел: марка, размер… - Кайло растерянно пожал плечами.  
Соня, прервав свои тяжелые размышления, обратилась к мужчинам:  
\- Я считаю, во-первых, нужно теток допросить, что ко мне приставлены. Кайло, давай, как ты умеешь, а? – Соня изобразила характерный жест, виденный ею в фильме. – Камеры видеонаблюдения проверить. Ну все равно, можно же что-нибудь обнаружить?  
Хакс уже копался в своей технике, а Рен только сейчас начинал осознавать масштаб того, что могло произойти, если бы… Его репутация бабника, трахающего все без разбору, сейчас играла с ним очень злую шутку. Раньше он даже не задумывался, что это в один «прекрасный» момент может стоить ему жизни.  
\- Это выходка типично бабская, - Соня посмотрела на магистра. - Вполне возможно, что так тебе мстит какая-нибудь твоя бывшая.  
\- Как-то уж очень изощренно, - засомневался Хакс.  
\- Ой, я тебя умоляю! Вон дроида-уборщика запрограммировал: «оттуда взял – туда положил». Можно дистанционно. В смысле, запрограммировать. Но если это какая-нибудь прихехешка Вэйна… Ну, с ним я сама потом разберусь…  
\- Сонь, давай без этого, а? – поморщился Хакс.  
\- Ваша гребаная мужская солидарность, - фыркнула Соня. – Надо обыскать все жилище. Ваши комнаты тоже проверить надо. На всякий случай.  
\- Какой? – хором спросили мужчины.  
\- Я не знаю, какой. Аналогичный, видимо. Просто проверьте. А я теперь вообще спать не смогу, зная, что ко мне кто угодно может зайти в любой момент… Как хотите, теток больше к себе не пущу. Даже если это не они. Штурмовиков около моих дверей поставьте, что ли, дверь перекодируйте… Ну я не знаю, что там еще делают в таких случаях?!  
По окончании «расследования» Соня так ничего и не смогла добиться от мужчин. Кайло просто ей сказал, что они нашли, кто это сделал, виновный понес заслуженное наказание, и больше ничего такого не повторится. Потому что ее личная охрана и охрана ее апартаментов усилена, усложнена система допуска в ее покои, резко сокращено количество персонала, этим допуском снабженное. И все. Ни кто, ни почему, ни зачем это сделал, Соня так и не узнала. Хотя от комментариев не удержалась:  
\- Ну что? Я права была? Твоя блядёшка какая-нибудь?  
До оправданий Кайло не снизошел.  
Но единственным положительным моментом во всей этой истории было то, что неприятные ей тетки исчезли навсегда. В неизвестном направлении.  
***  
Эта женщина земная не дает  
Мне надежды никакой, но между тем,  
Если рядом я, она всегда поет,  
А исчезну – перестанет, а зачем?  
О.Митяев

После изгнания компаньонок Хакс лично занялся развлечением первой леди, причем без отрыва от основной работы. На данное текущее время была запланирована серия залпов Старкиллера по вновь выявленным базам мятежников. Генерал усаживал Софью в специально притащенное для нее кресло в первый ряд партера: прямо по центру панорамного иллюминатора мостика. Соня зрителем была благодарным: разъяснения Хакса выслушивала внимательно, иногда даже задавая уточняющие вопросы, бежать не пыталась.  
И в этот раз все было по отлаженному сценарию.  
Сначала они наблюдали за поглощением энергии звезды. Не с самой планеты, а с корабля, это выглядело намного эффектнее. Потом генерал отдавал команду «Огонь!», и вырывающийся из жерла монструозной пушки Старкиллера огненный столб с огромной скоростью исчезал где-то далеко в космосе.  
Хакс протянул Соне датапад.  
\- Заряд достигнет цели через восемнадцать стандартных минут. Это, конечно, будет не так зрелищно, как с Хосниан, это точечные удары по базам, без разрушения планет, - в голосе генерала Соня почувствовала сожаление. – И объекты находятся вне зоны прямой видимости. Но мы будем наблюдать трансляцию, которую будут вести астродроиды-разведчики.  
А какие еще развлечения мог придумать «Хоснианский палач»? Безусловно, наблюдение за казнью – это самое то. Все логично.  
***  
Не найдя свою беременную подопечную ни в личных покоях, ни в медблоке, Рен рванул на мостик, где, естественно, (хотя, нет, блядь, совсем неестественно!) застал идиллическую картинку: Хакс, склонившись над Соней и почти касаясь своим лбом ее, что-то ворковал ей на ухо.  
\- Генерал, можно Вас?..  
Тот резко выпрямился, с неохотой оторвавшись от приятной беседы. Соня развернулась на крутящемся кресле и, улыбнувшись, помахала магистру рукой. Другой она держала врученный ей Хаксом датапад.  
Генерал жестом пригласил Рена в свой кабинет, прозрачным кубом возвышавшийся над мостиком. К счастью, его панорамные окна легко закрывались бронированными створками. Как только за мужчинами закрылась пневматическая дверь, а створки надежно скрыли их от посторонних глаз, Кайло схватил друга за грудки:  
\- Ты что творишь, мудак?! Я думал, что этот вопрос закрыт, что ты понял…  
\- Я выполняю приказ Верховного Лидера: делаю все, чтобы ей не было скучно! И… пытаюсь ее оберегать… Мне нужно напоминать тебе, что именно ты подверг ее смертельной опасности, вовремя не разобравшись со своими… шалавами?!  
\- И поэтому ты решил завершить то, что я начал?! Слушай, это же ты подстроил, чтобы она отказалась от своих компаньонок?! Как я теперь понимаю, она бы все равно выгнала их, даже без того инцидента… с трусами! И от скуки должна была угодить прямо в твои гостеприимные объятья! Хакс!.. Она беременна, в конце концов! У тебя что, отклонения какие-то? – магистр выразительно покрутил пальцем у своего виска. - Ты… конченый извращенец!  
\- Она не всегда будет беременной…  
\- Блядь… - казалось, Кайло всерьез сейчас об этом жалел. И не то, чтобы Кайло был уверен в неотразимости генерала, скорее, он просто не доверял Соне, как и всем бабам вообще. Он просто не помнил случаев их отказа ему. Период ушасто-долговязого отрочества магистр в расчет не брал. А с какой же легкостью и охотой дамочки всегда отзывались на его не слишком затейливые ухаживания, мгновенно забывая о своих парнях, женихах, мужьях в случае их наличия! Соня, по его мнению, лучше не была: в конце концов, она где-то очень далеко тоже оставила семью и галопом рванула за малознакомым мужчиной. В одних трусах и тапках. Где гарантии, что это не повторится?  
– Заткнись… Просто заткнись… Ты понимаешь, что ты гробишь сам себя? – Кайло не оставлял попыток образумить спятившего на почве любви генерала.  
\- Гробишь! Да я только сейчас почувствовал себя живым!  
\- А будешь мертвым! – парировал Рен. – Верховный Лидер все видит! Я, конечно, постараюсь закрыть тебя от него… но… блядь… Ты вообще понимаешь, что тебе пиздец?! А возможно, что и ей тоже… Да подумай ты, наконец, головой, придурок! Верховный Лидер может усмотреть в ЭТОМ повод для мятежа, угрозу не только его семье, но и его власти. Ты, правда, думаешь, что целым уйдешь после того, как он ЭТО ВСЕ узнает?  
Рен смотрел на друга с отчаянием и сочувствием. Он осторожно проник в его сознание и увидел только поглотившую все лаву безграничного обожания, напрочь сносящую даже базовый инстинкт самосохранения.  
Кайло ударом кулака разблокировал одну из бронестворок на окне кабинета и окинул взглядом мостик. Гений чистой красоты на сносях сидел все в том же кресле и придирчиво изучал свой маникюр. А потом и себя в выключенный экран датапада.  
\- Она ни о чем не догадывается… - проследив за взглядом магистра, на грани слышимости выдавил из себя генерал.  
Кайло опять сочувственно скривился:  
\- Ты себя видел вообще? Или ты все-таки считаешь, что она – круглая дура?  
Хакс вспыхнул и вновь взглянул на Соню. Та продолжала любоваться собой в отражение глянцевого экрана планшета и, приоткрыв рот, пыталась достать соринку из глаза.  
Рен приблизился к командующему и примирительно положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Никогда не думал, что буду это говорить, но… вспомни о своем долге… о жене, детях, о тесте, наконец… и заводах его. Об их значении для Первого Ордена…  
\- Да пусть они провалятся все… Вместе с их верфями, бластерами и плазмой…  
Сбросив с себя руку магистра, он уселся за стол на свое рабочее место, откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился в одну точку.  
Рен облокотился спиной о стену и уронил голову на грудь…


	11. 11.

Ты мне роди, а я перезвоню!  
В. Вишневский

Последние две недели перед родами стали для Сони самыми тяжелыми. Мало того, что ей было нелегко в прямом смысле, да и общая атмосфера на корабле изменилась не в лучшую сторону. Командующего и магистра, временно исполняющего обязанности Верховного Лидера, она почти не видела.  
И еще… Она начала постоянно чего-то бояться. Да даже не чего-то, а всего подряд. Страхи были очень навязчивыми, но Соня очень надеялась, что это ее неуравновешенное психическое состояние связано с какими-нибудь гормональными изменениями.  
Когда она почувствовала приближение родов, рядом с ней были только протокольные дроиды, которые незамедлительно вызвали врачей…  
Уже лежа на столе, Соня отправила Кайло сообщение: «Похоже, я рожаю)»  
***  
Рен с Хаксом который час уже подпирали стену рядом с входом в медблок и вздрагивали от каждого ее крика.  
\- Да чтоб вы сдохли все-е-е!  
Хакс дернул плечом. Рен покосился на двери медблока.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь на родах присутствовал? – обратился магистр к генералу.  
\- Нет. Это первый раз… если это так назвать можно.  
Непосредственно в палату их не пустили (и не то чтобы они сильно рвались), поэтому сейчас они торчали в тамбур-шлюзе, где даже присесть было не на что.  
\- Ее никакие обезболивающие не берут. Непонятная какая-то реакция организма… - кусая щеку изнутри, пробубнил генерал. – «А я ей даже помочь ничем не могу», - вздохнул он про себя.  
Кайло смотрел в одну точку расфокусированным взглядом, параллельно думая о чем-то своем.  
\- Моя бабушка родами умерла… И представляешь, тоже близнецов рожала…  
Хакс смерил Рена испепеляющим взглядом:  
\- Вот нам только этого сейчас не хватало!  
\- Да чтоб я еще хоть раз какому-нибудь мудаку дала-а-а!  
\- А вот это Верховному Лидеру точно не понравится, - заметил магистр.  
Ее крики иногда ослабевали и переходили в стон, но потом опять крепли, расцвечиваясь непереводимым земным фольклором, в котором магистр с генералом могли разобрать только отдельные слова, как им казалось, не связанные между собой… что-то про бога, мать и душу.  
\- Да за что ж мне это все на старости ле-е-ет!  
\- Слушай, а может, все-таки надо было кесарево, под общим наркозом? – осторожно поинтересовался Кайло.  
\- То есть, ты у меня спрашиваешь? – вытаращился на него генерал. - Может, и надо было… А сейчас разве уже не поздно?  
\- Да не знаю я, - отозвался Рен. – Надо у кого-нибудь из медперсонала спросить.  
И тут ее крики стихли.  
\- Ну все… Нам с тобой пиздец… - Кайло нервно уставился в проем двери.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и попытались было зайти в палату, но перед их носами захлопнулась дверь, которая во время самого процесса родов почему-то была открыта. На все их вопросы меддроиды отвечали сильно напрягающим молчанием, как будто им речевые модуляторы поотключали.  
Хакс никогда бы не подумал, что прошло всего пятнадцать стандартных минут.  
А потом один из меддроидов бесстрастно пояснил им, что дети здоровы, а к роженице можно будет войти через десять – максимум двадцать минут. Их пригласят. Все жизненные показатели у матери и детей в норме.  
\- Докладывать, наверное, надо, - поинтересовался Хакс у магистра.  
\- Доклад Верховному Лидеру уже отправлен, - тем же бесстрастным тоном сообщил дроид.  
\- Нет, ну ты посмотри! – возмутился Рен. – А мы тогда чего здесь торчим?!  
\- Видимо, «чтобы Сонечке не было скучно», - улыбнулся Армитаж.  
***  
Кайло зашел в Сонину палату один: Хакс идти с ним наотрез отказался, а Рен настаивать, естественно, не стал.  
\- Ну, ты как? – ситх сделал попытку улыбнуться.  
Соне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы на нее сейчас кто-нибудь смотрел. И еще… Конкретно этого человека она боялась. Она не видела мужа уже четыре месяца и находилась здесь на очень странном положении: с одной стороны, она – первая леди, а с другой – очень похожа на пленницу: туда не ходи, сюда нельзя, вокруг всегда кольцо охраны, от компаньонок она сама отказалась. И не было никакой гарантии, что сейчас она не услышит от ученика Сноука что-то типа:  
«Царь велит своим боярам,  
Времени не тратя даром,  
И царицу, и приплод  
Тайно бросить в бездну вод»…  
Ну, а в ее случае – проводить до шлюзовой камеры и открыть двери… И конкретно сейчас она чувствовала себя особенно уязвимой: с зареванным, покрытым испариной лицом, с погруженной в бакта-камеру нижней частью тела.  
Она очнулась от своих мыслей и подумала, что надо что-нибудь ответить.  
\- Да лучше всех…  
Кайло присел рядом.  
\- Завтра будешь чувствовать себя, как будто тебе только восемнадцать исполнилось!  
Соня закатила красные от полопавшихся сосудов глаза, пропустив мимо ушей намеки Рена на ее возраст, и тут же вспомнила фееричное празднование своего восемнадцатилетия…  
***  
Нет, вообще было очень весело: песни, пляски, реки алкоголя.  
А потом они пошли друг друга провожать, и к трем часам утра Соня с подружкой Инкой добрались все-таки до подружкиного дома и приняли решение, что тут и останутся. Ее родители были на даче, так что хата была в полном их распоряжении. Когда они поднялись в квартиру, там безостановочно надрывался телефон. Соня просочилась в туалет, а Инна взяла трубку… Понятное дело, что звонила Сонина мама, потерявшая именинницу.  
\- Теть Свет, да, она у меня, мы только зашли, но она не может подойти… В туалете. Вот, слушайте! - Инка приложила трубку радиотелефона к двери туалета. Оттуда доносились весьма характерные звуки.  
\- Да все нормально у нас! Нет, пацаны пошли по домам… Ну, нас проводили и ушли. А мы сейчас спать ложимся… Хорошо… Спокойной ночи!  
Утро началось тоже с телефонного звонка. Соня с трудом разлепила глаза. Башка трещала зверски. Вчера они с подружкой завалились спать на родительской кровати, собираясь еще поболтать, но вырубились практически сразу. Сейчас хозяйка дрыхла без задних ног и на телефон не реагировала. Соня слегка толкнула ее. Инна, не открывая глаз, села в постели и все-таки пошла на звук…  
\- Да… А это кто?.. Сережа? Какой Сережа?... А-а… Нет, Сережа, жениться на мне не надо…  
«Хорошо погуляли!» - скривившись от головной боли, подумала Соня.  
***  
\- Можно мне посмотреть? – Рен кивнул в сторону мирно спящих детей.  
\- Я сама их еще не видела. Неси!  
\- В смысле? Тебе их не показывали? – удивился Кайло.  
\- Показывали… - устало протянула Соня.  
\- Понятно…  
Рен отошел на несколько шагов, в угол, где в кювезах тихонько посапывали новорожденные, и очень осторожно взял на руки одного.  
\- Крохотный какой! Я своих, младших, первый раз увидел, когда им уже полгода было…  
Несмотря на непринужденную Ренову болтовню, Соня боялась все больше. Она старательно подавляла терзавшие ее эмоции и еле сдерживалась, чтобы не заорать: «Немедленно положи назад и убирайся отсюда!» Она наблюдала за огромными ладонями Рена, а ее чертово воображение рисовало картинку, как он буквально двумя пальцами сворачивает ее младенцу шею…  
Она сжала зубы. Из глаз опять брызнули слезы.  
Кайло, чувствуя ее напряжение, осторожно проник в ее сознание…  
Месяцы почти полного информационного вакуума… Никто ничего ей не объясняет… Бездействие… Полная изоляция от внешнего мира… Непонимание происходящего…Периодами накатывающий дикий страх… Не просто страх, а настоящая паника…  
Магистр вздохнул и взглянул на личико ребеночка, спящего на его руках.  
\- Они чувствительны к Силе, а мои – нет.  
Он хотел ее успокоить, но сделал только хуже – Рен сразу почувствовал новую волну страха: у Сони все сжалось внутри.  
\- Сонь, не надо бояться. Я это чувствую…  
«Напридумывала себе не поймешь чего», - с горечью подумал Кайло. Уж он-то очень хорошо понимал, что если баба что-то вбила себе в голову, вытравить это оттуда будет очень сложно. И самое главное, для того, чтобы устроить скандал, истерику или просто обидеться, бабе объективные поводы не нужны: она сама все выдумает и обидится тоже сама. По себе знал.  
Он вспомнил, как его жена, видимо, очень страдая от безделья, зарегистрировалась в какой-то голосети под мужским именем, разместив там его голофото. Естественно, ему тут же стали написывать тетки совершенно разных рас и возрастов. Хоть женщины и были разными, цели у них были приблизительно идентичными: все, как одна, хотели познакомиться и встретиться с красавчиком. Жена вела с ними активную переписку, от его имени, разумеется, а когда он прибыл в очередной ежеквартальный отпуск, с порога заявила ему, что он бабник, и устроила грандиозный скандал. А он, между прочим, - ни сном, ни духом… Он и без голосетей отлично справлялся…  
\- Сонь, прекрати. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Ни тебе, ни детям. Ты поняла меня?  
Он сделал еще одну попытку ее успокоить, но тут же явственно услышал, как полчища тараканов в ее голове в один голос орали: «Не верь ему! Он просто усыпляет твою бдительность!»  
Кайло опять вздохнул и решил подойти к проблеме с другой стороны.  
\- Сноук должен скоро вернуться.  
Она неотрывно следила за ребенком в его руках, но сейчас подняла на ситха глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
Кайло пожал плечами:  
\- Связь…  
\- А мне он почему не звонит – не пишет?  
\- Не такая, Сонь.  
\- Понятно… Ты можешь сказать, где он?  
\- В Неизведанных регионах, - с некоторой неохотой ответил Рен.  
\- Ммм… А мы где?  
\- И мы в Неизведанных регионах, но в другом их секторе. Ты что-нибудь слышала про Трауна?  
\- Слышала, - равнодушно отозвалась Соня. – Он умер, по-моему.  
\- Умер... Но у него есть преемник, стоящий во главе осколка Империи, который Траун в свое время смог сохранить. А сейчас это очень мощная военная организация… - Кайло, немного привыкнув к крошечным размерам и весу малыша на своих руках, стал его чуть-чуть покачивать. – Не буду пока больше ничего говорить, ладно? Верховный Лидер вернется, если посчитает нужным – расскажет. Хорошо?  
\- Очень…  
\- Сонь, он ведет очень важные переговоры.  
\- Агрессивные, как твой дедушка выражался? – хмыкнула она. - С ним половина флота улетела.  
\- Надеюсь, что нет. Он жив. С ним в порядке все. Правда.  
Он хотел ее успокоить. Но только ничего успокаивающего он сказать ей не мог. Впереди была война, намного страшнее той, которая, как они думали, закончилась после Крэйта. Его дядя не зря злорадствовал о том, что «война только начинается». Как выяснил Первый Орден, Сопротивление собрало во Внешнем Кольце огромный флот. Оклемались, умудрились привлечь союзников, долго скрывались, но сами выдали себя, когда послали оттуда помощь добиваемым Первым Орденом двум крейсерам и кучке транспортников… Умело прятались, наращивали мощь, готовясь нанести удар… Если Первый Орден не договорится с осколком Империи во главе с учеником и преемником Трауна, все, за что они боролись, пойдет прахом. Их будущее было совершенно неясно…  
\- Все будет хорошо, Сонь… Вы придумали, как назовете детей?  
\- Нет… Вот Вэйн вернется, и пусть придумывает.  
\- А до этого времени как ты будешь их называть?  
Соня улыбнулась:  
\- Девочка и мальчик… Ты же сказал, что он скоро прилетит… Я подожду.  
Кайло уложил ребенка обратно в кроватку и склонился над Соней.  
\- Ну что, я пойду. Попозже еще зайду. А ты поспи, ладно?  
Ответить ему она ничего не успела, погружаясь в вызванный Силой сон.  
Ситх на автомате просканировал Силой пространство, проверил выставленные у медблока посты и вернулся на мостик.  
***  
Кайло появился на пороге ее каюты, как только Соню с детьми выписали из медблока.  
\- Я должен тебе кое-что объяснить, - начал он. – У меня очень сильная ментальная связь с твоими детьми. Она и раньше была, но сейчас еще усилилась. Когда они подрастут, я буду учить их.  
Соню позабавило то, что детям было два дня отроду, а магистр говорил о достаточно отдаленных перспективах, как о деле решенном. Она молчала и испытующе глядела на ситха. Он продолжал:  
\- Знаешь, чем сложнее установить связь между учеником и учителем, тем сложнее будет продвигаться обучение, а у меня с ними все так легко вышло! Эта связь накладывает на учителя определенные обязанности: он отвечает за своих подопечных перед Силой, он должен принимать участие в воспитании детей наравне с родителями, потому что несет ответственность такую же, как и они. Понимаешь?  
Соня улыбнулась:  
\- Понимаю. На Земле такой учитель называется крестным. Их обычно выбирают и приглашают сами родители: это, как правило, либо близкие друзья, либо дальние родственники. Это такой способ породниться или стать еще ближе. Но если у вас это происходит естественным путем, ну, или сверхъестественным, - хмыкнула Соня, - ну, хорошо! Будем с тобой кумовьями!  
\- Кем? – поинтересовался Кайло, не поняв незнакомого слова.  
\- Ну, вот, смотри! Ты – крестный, они – крестники, а мы с тобой – кум и кума!  
\- А! Ладно, - улыбнулся Кайло. – А можно мне на них посмотреть?  
\- Пошли! – Соня взяла «кума» за руку и потянула в соседнюю комнату…  
***  
Несмотря на то, что магистр обещал Соне скорое возвращение Вэйна, шли дни и недели, а его все не было. Мало того, вскоре и Кайло куда-то улетел…  
***  
То, что магистр вернулся, Соня поняла, посмотрев в окно, в смысле, огромный панорамный иллюминатор своей каюты. Зрелище было эффектным: из гиперпространства вышли несколько звездных разрушителей и застыли на орбите Старкиллера. Почти сразу от каждого отделился рой шаттлов, направлявшихся к «Добивающему». Картинка была красивой, но зловещей. Неизвестно, по какой причине у Сони защемило в груди: у нее было плохое предчувствие…  
Оставив детей на попечение меддроидов, она решила лично выяснить, что происходит, и собралась дойти до мостика: Хакс наверняка там был, объяснил бы. Но она даже выйти не успела: у дверей ее покоев ее остановила собственная охрана:  
\- Извините, мэм! У нас приказ… то есть, просьба генерала Хакса, чтобы Вы дождались его в своих покоях: он направляется сюда.  
Соня вернулась в гостиную и стала терпеливо ждать. И она даже уловила момент, когда ее предчувствие оформилось в четкую мысль: случилось то, чего она боялась больше всего. И когда на пороге ее каюты возник Хакс, она уже знала, что он ей скажет…  
Она не поняла и половины того, что он ей говорил. Потому что слышала только одно: в ее голове кто-то истошно кричал. От этого крика звенело в ушах, а все внешние звуки терялись и глохли. У нее так уже было. Когда умерла мама. Соня тогда пожаловалась на этот крик своей соседке – очень пожилой женщине. Та сказала:  
\- Это душа плачет…  
Хакс, пытаясь быть максимально тактичным, насколько вообще это позволяла та роль, которую он вынужден на себя взять, сообщил ей о смерти Верховного Лидера, о тяжелом ранении Кайло, просил ее присутствовать на официальной церемонии передачи власти новому руководителю Первого Ордена, которая состоится сразу после выхода Рена из медблока.  
Хакс, конечно же, уходить не хотел. И самое плохое, что именно сейчас, когда, по его мнению, его обожаемая Сонечка действительно нуждалась в нем, ему приходилось оставлять ее одну, наедине с ее горем, и идти руководить. На то время, пока Рен оставался в медблоке, функции первого лица Первого Ордена придется выполнять ему. Он очень хотел хоть как-то поддержать ее, помочь… но совершенно не знал, что сказать. Да и не придумало человечество таких слов, от которых в такой ситуации становилось бы легче… Но он все равно что-то говорил.  
А она даже не плакала. Просто как-то сразу сжалась и ссутулилась.  
\- Я справлюсь, Арми, - наконец произнесла она. – Эти четыре месяца, в течение которых я его не видела, были даны мне для того, чтобы я сейчас не сошла с ума…  
***  
Долго отдыхать в бакта-камере у нового Верховного Лидера времени не было. Первой, к кому отправился магистр после выписки, была Соня. А та, несмотря на то, что прослушала официальное заявление в исполнении Хакса о гибели Сноука и смене власти, все равно продолжала надеяться. Непонятно, на что.  
Кайло ушел из медблока раньше, чем нужно, поэтому хромал на обе ноги и еще больше сутулился – из-за очередной дыры в боку.  
Он долго смотрел на женщину, прежде чем смог выдавить из себя:  
\- Прости… пожалуйста…  
А она глядела на него совершенно сухими глазами, плотно сжав губы.  
\- Я могу показать тебе, как это было… Я считаю, ты должна знать. Ты сможешь?  
Она неуверенно, но все же утвердительно кивнула.  
Кайло уже было протянул руку к ее виску, как у входной двери пискнул датчик гостевого запроса, и Рен с Соней одновременно на него обернулись.  
\- Это Хакс, я открою… - она пошла к двери, а магистр заметил, что все ее движения стали какими-то тягучими, слишком плавными.  
Она не стала дожидаться вопросов вошедшего генерала.  
\- Мне Кайло хочет показать, как погиб Вэйн…  
Она говорила тихо и медленно.  
У Армитажа округлились глаза, и он тут же закрыл собой женщину, набросившись на магистра:  
\- Не смей! Она не выдержит! Ты хочешь ее убить?! – генерал был настроен решительно. – Не смей! Я не позволю!  
Хакс прекрасно понимал, что его позволение никому не требуется, и был удивлен, когда магистр отступил.  
\- Ты прав… Я идиот… Но я рассказать толком не смогу. Хотя, вот… - он вытащил откуда-то из недр своей хламиды два световых меча. – Это Рей и Скайуокера. Люк убит, мусорщица жива. Я не успел добить ее, хотя раны нанес серьезные. Между нами, как в вашем фильме, разверзлась земля, правда, из-за воздействия Силы.  
Он опять указал на мечи:  
\- Это трофеи. Теперь они твои. И, конечно же, детей… И еще… Благодаря усилиям Сноука, Первый Орден подписал договор о военном сотрудничестве с осколком Империи: теперь на нашей стороне несомненное преимущество. Мы уничтожим Сопротивление. Теперь это только вопрос времени…  
Новый Верховный Лидер вместе с командующим смотрели на Соню и ждали от нее хоть какой-то реакции. Но она просто стояла, кусала губы и молчала.  
Рен приблизился к ней и взял ее за плечи:  
\- Сонь, я очень хотел тебя попросить… Я о детях. Я знаю, ты не дала им имена. Помнишь, ты рассказывала мне про Расширенную Вселенную?  
Та утвердительно кивнула.  
\- Я хотел попросить тебя назвать их Джейсен и Джейна. Можно, а?  
Соня пожала плечами.  
\- Ну ты же их крестный. Будет логично, что именно ты дашь им имена…  
\- Спасибо… - он продолжал держать ее за плечи. – Можно взглянуть на них?  
\- Пойдемте… - Хаксу показалось, что Соня даже улыбнулась слегка…  
***  
Через несколько дней, закончив дела, как ни удивительно, даже до отбоя, Рен уже собирался распрощаться с Хаксом до завтрашнего утреннего совещания, но тот замялся в дверях, и все-таки решился затронуть больную тему:  
\- Кайло… я хотел о Соне поговорить.  
«Ну кто бы сомневался», - подумал магистр и поднял на друга усталый взгляд.  
\- Я считаю, что ей вместе с детьми будет лучше в Резиденции, с Ютой. Растить детей на военном корабле… наверное, неправильно как-то…  
Кайло своего удивления скрыть не мог: надо же, генерал сам, по собственной инициативе отпускал от себя объект своего неистового обожания, хотя именно сейчас ему выпадал счастливый случай выступить в роли сострадательного утешителя, ну а там…  
Хакс как будто бы услышал его мысли, ну, или просто слишком хорошо знал друга:  
\- Кайло, я в первую очередь думаю о ней, а не о себе.  
\- Нет-нет, я с тобой согласен, на планете ей однозначно будет лучше, - тут же спохватился Рен. - Я считаю, нужно мисс Айзи вызвать сюда, а потом они вместе с ней и улетят.  
\- Да, - согласился Хакс. – Так как раз будет хорошо.  
***  
Когда Соня увидела Юту на пороге своей каюты, она заплакала первый раз…


	12. 12.

В имении все было так, как будто Соня уехала оттуда только вчера: тишина, покой, собаки, пустые разговоры. Но при этом она ощущала себя здесь, как дома. Разговоры отвлекали, собаки развлекали, тишина успокаивала.  
Честно говоря, даже сплетни не раздражали, хотя Соня списывала это на общую потерю интереса к происходящему: она ощущала реальность, как сон, только слишком затянувшийся.  
А вот дети, безусловно, радовали. Соня, хмыкнув, отметила про себя, что материнством куда проще наслаждаться, если имеешь возможность держать целый штат нянек и кормилиц.  
Дни текли вяло и однотипно…  
***  
А на другом конце Галактики генерал Хакс, главнокомандующий войск Первого Ордена, вознамерился развернуть свою жизнь на сто восемьдесят градусов…  
Если при жизни Сноука Рен пугал друга его праведным гневом, то теперь новый Верховный Лидер давил… нет, не на чувство долга перед семьей, и уж тем более не на жалость – это было абсолютно бесполезно, - а на то, что аморальное поведение генерала может подорвать экономическую основу Первого Ордена.  
Генерал молчал. Но молчание это совсем не было знаком согласия с доводами Кайло, а больше напоминало старую басню «А Васька слушает, да ест».  
И в один прекрасный момент, досрочно объявившись из очередного отпуска, генерал вывалил на стол Верховному Лидеру горку документов, из которых следовало, что все ранее принадлежавшие тестю Хакса «заводы, газеты, пароходы» переходят в собственность Первого Ордена. Хакс был с Реном подчеркнуто вежлив, но весь его вид говорил: «Да подавись ты!»  
Магистр не поленился просмотреть все бумаги. Ему было понятно, какими ресурсами теперь обладал Первый Орден, но также ему было интересно, с чем же оставил Хакс свою семью и себя лично. Итак, в бумагах говорилось, что…  
Пробираясь сквозь дебри юридической казуистики, Кайло все-таки понял, что потери генеральского тестя хоть и были внушительными, но, тем не менее, то, что у него оставалось, вполне могло обеспечить тому вместе с его небольшой семьей – дочерью и внуками – совершенно безбедное существование, и их жизнь практически не менялась в плане уровня ее комфортности. Тесть не был дураком и все яйца в одну корзину не складывал. Помимо военного производства и концерна по торговле оружием он был владельцем огромного количества земли и недвижимости на самых развитых планетах Центра Галактики: что называется, подстелил соломку. Итак, семья Хакса все также оставалась «жить-поживать» на Набу, только «добра наживать» стала заметно меньше. А оружейными концернами теперь руководили топ-менеджеры, нанятые Первым Орденом. Их лично сам Хакс подбирал.  
Рен, конечно же, догадывался, что Хакс просто использовал свое служебное положение в личных целях, хотя выглядело это, как будто в интересах Первого Ордена: наверняка разведка выявила, что старый барыга и с Сопротивлением сотрудничал, вот генерал и смог прижать его. А уж тесть наверняка даже рад был, что остался на свободе, живым и при не таком, как раньше, но все же положении и состоянии.  
А лично себе Хакс оставил… ничего. Даже то немногое, что было в виде акций, доставшихся ему в качестве приданого, он тоже передал в распоряжение Первого Ордена, оставшись «гол, как сокол». Вернее, в казенном белье и форменной одежде, но, правда, с генеральским окладом… ну, там еще премии, пайковые и «тринадцатая»…  
Верховный Лидер, оторвавшись от занимательного чтива, поднял глаза на командующего.  
\- Что-то еще?  
Тот протянул ему еще одну бумагу.  
\- «Свидетельство о расторжении брака», - тяжело выдохнул Рен. – Понятно… Ну, раз так, давай мы с тобой тогда…  
\- У меня отпуск еще не закончился, - тщательно стараясь не смотреть в глаза магистру, прервал его Хакс.  
Кайло надоело изображать из себя холодную отстраненность.  
\- Да выставит она тебя! И это в лучшем случае! Ты в курсе, что я ей два световых меча подарил? Нет? А-а, ну, лети-лети! – и резко перешел от угроз к увещеваниям. – Хакс, всего три месяца прошло!..  
\- И семь с тех пор, как она видела Его последний раз! – тут же подхватил генерал. – Я просто навещу ее. И я хочу, чтобы она знала…  
\- Да делай ты, чего хочешь! – устало махнул рукой Кайло.  
***  
У Хакса до конца отпуска оставалась всего неделя. Если вычесть время на дорогу до Резиденции и обратно, то на непосредственно сам визит приходилось всего два дня. И в этот раз генерал собирался лететь не на звездном разрушителе, а на гражданском корабле, хотя и быстроходном.  
Целых два дня… Бесед, прогулок, совместных трапез. Ну, это как он себе представлял.  
Единственный интерес, который проявляла к нему Соня, касался успехов Первого Ордена на фронтах борьбы с Сопротивлением. В конце концов, «лучшая весть – это весть о смерти твоего врага». Генерал, оседлав любимого конька, подробно рассказывал ей о работе, проделанной в этом направлении.  
Практически все время рядом с Соней находились домоправительница и ее воспитанницы. Побыть наедине с объектом своей нежной страсти у Хакса никак не получалось. И даже более того: Соня стремилась их покинуть при первом удобном случае, оставляя генерала в компании Юты и двух молоденьких девушек.  
***  
\- …Принято, Кайло. Отбой, - Хакс выключил коммлинк и обернулся в сторону распахнувшейся двери. И тут же встретился взглядом с Соней.  
\- Оу, извини, - заторопилась выйти она.  
\- Подожди! Пожалуйста… - попытался задержать ее генерал.  
Соня кивнула на его коммлинк:  
\- Что, эта планета не такая уж и изолированная?  
\- Хочешь, я оставлю тебе коммуникатор? – тут же поинтересовался он.  
\- Благодарю. Мне не с кем разговаривать.  
Соня метнула на Хакса тяжелый взгляд и вышла.  
***  
Юта не могла не замечать, как старательно Соня избегала генерала. Иногда домоправительница слышала обрывки их бесед, которые зачастую заканчивались Сониными колкостями и резкостями.  
\- Ну вот зачем ты ему грубишь, а? – корила она ее. – Чем он виноват?  
Соня, сложив руки на груди, пялилась в окно.  
\- Они все виноваты… И он, и Рен… в том, что живы… а Он – нет.  
\- Сонь, ты всем своим видом внушаешь Хаксу чувство вины, хотя, повторюсь, лично я считаю, что он ни в чем перед тобой не виноват.  
Соня вспыхнула:  
\- Работать надо эффективнее! Уничтожать этих гадов! Истреблять, как крыс… - она подавилась воздухом, и Юта поняла, что та опять сейчас расплачется.  
Юта решила напомнить, что они все-таки что-нибудь, да делают:  
\- Ты говорила, тебе Кайло подарил световые мечи Скайуокера и Рей… Что ты с ними сделала?  
\- А что я с ними могла сделать? Разобрать и кристаллы выковырять? Или пойти с ними наперевес Сопротивление рубить?! И вообще… Он их не мне подарил, а детям. Ничего я с ними не сделала. Они на «Добивающем» остались.  
\- А ты хочешь вернуться туда? – Юта погладила Соню по спине.  
\- Да ничего я не хочу, - огрызнулась та.  
Юта обняла Соню:  
\- Скажи, он тебе настолько неприятен? Совсем не нравится?  
\- Нравится, - резко отрезала Соня. – И из-за этого я себя только больше ненавижу…  
Домоправительница еле удержалась, чтобы не присвистнуть, и сильнее сжала Соню в своих объятиях.  
…А в это самое время под их дверью как никогда был близок к инфаркту почти до смерти счастливый главнокомандующий. Он, стараясь не выдать своего присутствия, очень мягко ступая, отошел от двери и двинулся в направлении выделенных ему комнат. Он пошел собираться в дорогу. Ему нужно было возвращаться. Но, честно говоря, лучше бы он задержался у этой двери подольше…  
\- Я не знаю, как объяснить тебе, если ты не понимаешь, - продолжала Соня. – Да, я реагирую на него и злюсь из-за этого на себя. Потому что считаю это неправильным. Ют, я очень люблю Вэйна, и мне все равно, по какую сторону Силы он находится. И никаких других мужчин рядом со мной не будет. Во всяком случае, в обозримом будущем. Я не собираюсь говорить каких-нибудь глупо-патетических фраз типа «Я до конца своих дней буду верна своей любви… тра-та-та…» - это отдает неискренностью и претенциозностью, понимаешь? Я не хочу быть с кем-то не потому, что связываю сама себя какими-то условностями типа общественного мнения и навязанного стереотипа поведения. Я просто и по-настоящему этого не хочу. Вот и все.  
Юта было открыла рот с явным намерением возразить, но промолчала. То, что сейчас происходило, было самым длинным их разговором с того момента, как Юта переступила порог Сониной каюты на «Добивающем» после гибели Сноука, поэтому она твердо решила не лезть со своими напутствиями. А Соня, наверное, даже подбодренная ее молчанием, продолжала:  
\- Я пересказывать тебе не буду, но я очень давно читала книгу, в которой один персонаж рассуждал о своем отношении к жене. Там, правда, речь шла не совсем о любви, но тем не менее… Он говорил, что относится к жене как к части себя самого: «как можно сказать, что я люблю свою руку или ногу? А попробуй без нее…» Не ручаюсь за точность цитаты, но по смыслу так. Понимаешь? А у меня эту ногу отняли. И какой бы замечательный протез мне бы не поставили на ее место, настоящей он не заменит. Никогда. К нему можно привыкнуть, он может по всем характеристикам превосходить живую ногу. Ну, я не знаю… быть прочнее, надежнее, сильнее, но только его постоянно будет хотеться снять. Потому что в месте соединения будет болеть. Да, со временем и к боли можно привыкнуть и почти перестать замечать ее, можно притвориться, что мне удобно, комфортно и не больно, но это так навсегда и останется враньем… Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. Около десяти лет назад я потеряла маму. Она умерла скоропостижно, от инсульта. Я умом понимаю, что это нормально, когда дети хоронят своих родителей, ненормально – когда наоборот, но просто я считаю, что мы обе были слишком молоды для этого события. И тогда вся моя жизнь разделилась на «с ней» и «без нее». Хоть и есть поговорка о том, что время лечит, Ют, я наверняка знаю, что это не лечится. Да, острая боль от потери улеглась, затихла, но никуда не ушла. У человеческой памяти есть механизм забывания, причем в первую очередь он направлен именно на негативные, тяжелые моменты. Ну, вот, например. Женщины испытывают страшную боль во время родов, но при этом, родив одного ребенка, зачем-то рожают следующего. Если бы эти воспоминания не притуплялись, мы просто перестали бы размножаться… Причем, у людей, как бы помягче сказать, более физиологичных процесс забывания происходит намного быстрее, чем у развитых интеллектуально. Но у первых, правда, и сами физиологические процессы легче идут, потому что они тупо не задумываются о своих действиях, поступках и их последствиях. И еще… Я не принадлежу к категории женщин, которые не умеют быть одни. Которым, как собакам, всегда нужен хозяин, - Соня горько усмехнулась. – Поэтому, Ют, генерала не будет. Вот так.  
Но Юта была намного старше Сони. И видела больше. И знала, что если генерал проявит меньше, как выразилась Соня, «физиологичности» и больше такта и человечности, думая при этом головой, а не другим местом, то, по ее мнению, у этой парочки было будущее. Пройдет время, боль утихнет. Соня сама об этом сказала. Во всяком случае, Юта за генерала искренне болела.  
Они долго еще стояли у окна, прижавшись друг к другу, пока из соседней комнаты не услышали плач проснувшихся детей…  
***  
Перед своим отлетом Хакс зашел к Соне. Попрощаться.  
\- Я все-таки хочу оставить тебе датапад, - начал он. – Он определенным образом настроен, отследить его нельзя. Его можно и как коммуникатор использовать, но… Я бы хотел, чтобы ты могла видеть гибель Сопротивления. Ты сможешь наблюдать за атаками Старкиллера онлайн, - улыбнулся генерал. – Я напишу тебе сообщение… ну, какое-нибудь ничего не значащее, «как дела?», например, а ты будешь знать, что это - условный знак. Включишь и будешь смотреть. А по окончании работы его нужно перекодировать. Это просто, я покажу, как.  
\- Ладно, - она взяла протянутый планшет и прижала к себе.  
\- Можно, я просто буду тебе писать? – осмелев, спросил командующий.  
\- Ну, если хочешь, - женщина пожала плечом.  
\- Очень хочу, Сонь, - он нежно погладил ее по руке, которой она придерживала датапад.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я могу не ответить?  
\- Я все понимаю, Сонь. Но… я все равно буду ждать. Мне будет достаточно хотя бы…  
\- Да не будет тебе достаточно! – не выдержала она. – «Хотя бы» у тебя уже есть: и дружба моя, и хорошее к тебе отношение. Но тебе же не это нужно, как я понимаю?  
\- Я тебя люблю, - скороговоркой выдохнул он.  
\- Я знаю. Но время, чтобы это сказать, ты выбрал не самое подходящее.  
\- Я понимаю! И… я очень постараюсь не навязываться и не досаждать тебе… И я обещаю, что сотру в порошок тех, кто причинил тебе боль.  
\- Спасибо… - она едва заметно улыбнулась.  
Соня отметила про себя, что генерал говорил как раз то, что ей хотелось бы слышать. Действительно, не навязывался. Действительно, был озабочен не своими, а ее чувствами. И это, безусловно, ее успокоило…  
А с каким же азартом она наблюдала теперь за разгромом баз и флота Сопротивления! От ее былого безразличия не осталось и следа. Как и обещал, Хакс сообщал ей о начале атаки, она включала планшет, настраивала его так, как он учил, и смотрела, радостно взвизгивая при каждом точном попадании, кусая кулак, наблюдая за погонями и шепча: «Стреляй, Глеб Егорыч, уйдет!», искренне сокрушаясь, когда сопротивленцам все-таки удавалось улизнуть от карающих ударов Первого Ордена. И всегда после благодарила Армитажа.  
Пока это был единственный повод для их переписки…  
***  
После прибытия из очередного, но в этот раз очень насыщенного событиями отпуска, Хакс зашел на доклад к Верховному Лидеру, чтобы сообщить о том, что готов с новыми силами приступить к несению службы, а также выслушать его новые распоряжения.  
Они долго говорили с Кайло о делах, но, в конце концов, магистр не выдержал, привычно, как это у него всегда бывало, переведя разговор на баб.  
\- Ну что, я прав оказался? – Хакс не сразу переключился на резко сменившуюся тему и поэтому удивленно вздернул брови. – Чего молчишь?  
\- Она меня НЕ выставила, - тихо ответил он.  
Генерал очень пытался быть серьезным, но глуповатую улыбку все равно скрыть от магистра не получилось.   
\- Вот придурок, - выдохнул Верховный Лидер, когда за командующим закрылась дверь, и сокрушенно покачал головой.  
***  
Спустя два месяца после визита Хакса Резиденцию навестил сам Верховный Лидер. Честно говоря, Юта уже сама хотела с ним связаться по каналу экстренной связи, которым ей было разрешено пользоваться только в чрезвычайных ситуациях. По мнению Юты, их ситуация неуклонно приближалась к этому статусу.  
После нецеремонных приветствий Кайло прямо с порога задал вопрос:  
\- Как ваши дела?  
Домоправительница нахмурилась.  
\- Да, честно говоря, дела так себе, Верховный Лидер. Я про Соню… Мы – ни я, ни врачи – не можем понять, что с ней происходит.  
\- Рассказывайте, я слушаю.  
\- Сначала, как только мы прилетели с ней сюда, конечно же, было тяжело. Но терпимо. Потом к нам генерал Хакс прилетал, и мне показалось, что она даже как-то ожила. Он ей все рассказывал, как вы Сопротивление бьете… Все, как он любит: с цифрами, графиками, - Юта слегка улыбнулась и покачала головой. – Но ей почему-то было интересно… А потом, уже после того, как генерал улетел, ей начали сниться сны…  
Верховному Лидеру показалось, что Юта смутилась из-за того, что занимает его время какими-то бабскими глупостями, но Кайло в упор смотрел на домоправительницу и ждал продолжения.  
\- Это важно, мисс Айзи. Рассказывайте.  
\- Она рассказывала мне, что сон ей снится всегда один и тот же. Ей снится покойный муж. Как будто он возвращается. Она бежит к нему, встречает, он говорит ей, что вернулся насовсем и никогда больше ее не оставит. А потом она, естественно, просыпается. Эти сны имеют на нее очень сильное влияние: ее почти перестала интересовать реальность. Если бы не дети, я думаю, она целиком бы погрязла в своих иллюзиях. А так хоть они ее удерживают… Но, наверное, самое неприятное в том, что она отказывается верить в его смерть. Она говорит, что и раньше так было, когда она еще жила в другой Галактике: сначала это были сны, а потом они воплотились в реальность. Она ждет. Ждет его возвращения. С какой-то маниакальной упертостью. Она совершенно потеряла интерес к реальной жизни, она считает, что настоящая жизнь – только в ее снах.  
Верховный Лидер, жуя губу, переваривал услышанную информацию.  
\- Понятно… А где она сейчас?  
\- А вот это, собственно говоря, самое нехорошее. Она спит. Добудиться ее совершенно невозможно, мы чего только не пробовали. Мы всегда ждем, когда она встанет сама, но я боюсь, что в один совершенно не прекрасный момент она просто не проснется.  
Кайло решительно поднялся:  
\- Пойдемте, покажете…  
Когда они зашли в ее спальню, Соня, как и говорила домоправительница, спала. Ее сон был настолько глубоким, что больше походил на летаргию: полная неподвижность, поверхностное дыхание… Он сосредоточился и поднес ладонь к ее лицу…  
\- Вот сука!  
Юта аж отпрыгнула от испугавшего ее магистра и с удивлением уставилась на него.  
\- Это Рей! Она проникла в ее сознание, прочитала ее воспоминания и внушает ей эти образы, фактически сводя с ума! Выйдите, пожалуйста… Я сейчас попробую ей помочь…  
Юта послушно вышла и закрыла за собой дверь, оставив крохотную щелку.  
Как ей показалось, времени прошло не меньше часа, прежде чем она услышала голос магистра:  
\- Со-онь… Сонька! Вставай! Кум приехал, а ты дрыхнешь!  
\- Охренел совсем! – глухим после сна голосом воскликнула Соня. - А ну выйди отсюда быстро! Дай, я оденусь!  
Выставленный из Сониной спальни улыбающийся Верховный Лидер развел руками:  
\- Вуаля! Я надеюсь, теперь мусорщица оставит ее в покое!  
Юта благодарно похлопала Кайло по руке.  
***  
Домоправительница была довольна, что в их жизни закончился хотя бы один кошмар. Она нежно погладила Соню по плечу.  
\- Ты так вскрикнула, когда Кайло разбудил тебя… Он тебя испугал?  
\- Было бы, чего бояться, - фыркнула Соня. – Этот козлина меня за грудь ущипнул!  
После тщетных попыток сдержаться Юта все-таки расхохоталась.


	13. 13.

То ли просто столовка крайняя,  
То ли типа кафе-буфет.  
То ли первое было свидание,  
То ли первый совместный обед.

Ты сдувал с моих плеч пылинки.  
Но внезапно в какой-то миг,  
Спецобслуживанье. Поминки.  
Замечательный романтИк.

Из живых было в зале двое,  
Кроме нас только скорби мгла.  
Я столкнулась взглядом с вдовою,  
Сто пудов с одного котла

У меня на столе «филадельфия»,  
У нее на столе кутья.  
С «филадельфией» делаю селфи я,  
Она дарит платки друзьям.

Мой период «лавстори» близок,  
У нее, так уж вышло, финал.  
За меня парень платит визой,  
У нее предоплата. Нал.

Совесть сбила меня в сутулость,  
Ты мне начал лопатки мять.  
Тут чуть видно она улыбнулась:  
Что-то вспомнилось ей, видать.

Мы ушли, и тупая жалость  
Улеглась. Мы наелись всласть.  
У кого-то жизнь продолжалась,  
У меня она началась.

А. Аксенова

Спустившись в столовую, Соня с экономкой застали Кайло с воспитанницами Юты за столом. Те дожидались их прихода и коротали время за милой беседой: Рен острил, девушки хихикали.  
Обед прошел в теплой, дружественной обстановке. Кайло был гвоздем программы, свадебным генералом и массовиком-затейником в одном лице. Рассказанных им баек, впоследствии многократно переосмысленных и гипертрофированных, девушкам наверняка хватит до следующего его визита, когда бы он ни произошел: через два месяца или четыре года…  
А Соня с Ютой только переглядывались…  
***  
Всю вторую половину дня Рен провел в раздумьях. О Хаксе, о новых возможностях Ордена… и о себе.  
Кайло вполне отдавал себе отчет, что Хакс, идя на такие резкие перемены в своей жизни, прежде всего, пытался разделаться с финансовой зависимостью от семьи жены. А откупаясь его заводами от Первого Ордена, он приобретал себе право на простое человеческое счастье.  
Кайло думал: а сам бы он смог так? Вот так вот, одним махом сжечь мосты, выкинуть прошлое на помойку, причем без всяких надежд на светлое будущее…  
Да смог бы. Но ему для такого шага нужен был стимул не меньше, чем у Хакса…  
Кайло в какой-то степени чувствовал себя обязанным другу. Да даже в большой степени. Генерал сделал Первому Ордену слишком роскошный подарок. А ведь мог просто оставить все это богатство себе и диктовать условия. А еще было бы, чем удивить его Сонечку. Да только Сонечка могла не заценить. А вот сделать вывод: «Да Вы, батенька, беспринципный мудак!» вполне могла. А Хаксу нужны были выводы противоположные. То, что ей могло быть вообще все равно, он, видимо, тоже предполагал, но, тем не менее, надеялся на благоприятный для себя исход… Мечтатель…  
Рену помочь другу очень хотелось. Вместе с тем, он боялся своим вмешательством навредить. Но попробовать в любом случае стоило…  
Он хотел поговорить с ней наедине, поэтому пришел в ее спальню во время послеобеденного отдыха. Дети спали, а она сидела у окна, ковыряясь с очередным рукоделием.  
Магистр начал свою речь без всяких вступлений.  
\- Сонь, я сейчас расскажу тебе кое-что, а что с этим делать, ты решай сама, хорошо?  
Естественно, Соня догадывалась, о чем, точнее, о ком пойдет речь, но решила все-таки не пресекать беседу на корню…  
И Рен начал рассказывать… Про их знакомство с Хаксом одиннадцать лет назад. Про недолгий период взаимного узнавания и долгий период дружбы. Про то, сколько раз друг друга спасали. Про совместные боевые рейды и совместные загулы. Про то, что знали друг друга, как облупленных, и безоговорочно друг другу доверяли… И, наконец, про то, что…  
\- Сонь, он очень тебя любит. Я не удивлюсь, что с ним это вообще в первый раз. Во всяком случае, на моей памяти точно… Он всю жизнь свою перевернул…  
Соне слушать, видимо, надоело. Она поморщилась.  
\- Что перевернул, Кайло? Хотя, нет, не отвечай. Мне не интересно…  
\- Так… постой… Он что, не сказал тебе? Он развелся с женой! Даже не надеясь на то, что ты когда-нибудь ответишь ему взаимностью. Просто потому что…  
Дальше Кайло формулировать не стал, а то начал бы повторяться. И так все понятно.  
\- И к богатствам тестя теперь он не имеет никакого отношения… Хотя, честно говоря, он и раньше ими никогда не пользовался, хотя имел возможность.  
Ее сначала что-то дернуло спросить «А дети?», но… Вон ее дети, в конце концов, вообще отца ни разу не видели. И не увидят. И поэтому она стояла и молчала.  
\- Можешь ничего не отвечать. Просто подумай. Подумай о нем, о себе, о детях. Я вижу его мысли и чувствую намерения… Он любит тебя с самой первой вашей с ним встречи, с того раза, когда увидел тебя первый раз. Помнишь, когда ты на Старкиллер прилетела?.. Ладно, я не собираюсь тебя уговаривать… Решай сама…  
***  
Кайло решил, что улетит на следующий день. Он уже собирался лечь спать, когда почувствовал, что вокруг стало как-то слишком тихо.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, мой преданнейший ученик!  
Магистр аж подпрыгнул. И обернулся на звук. От стены его комнаты отделился сияющий голубым светом призрак Силы.  
\- Учитель! Вот так встреча…  
Первая мысль Кайло, когда он увидел призрак своего почившего наставника, была: «А почему он не красным светится?»  
Сноук не стал утруждать себя церемониями приветствий.  
\- Как я понял, твой командующий к моей жене яйца подкатывает?  
\- Учитель, - слегка поморщился Кайло. – Извините, что напоминаю, но не к жене, а к вдове. Уже полгода, как вдове. С двумя детьми, между прочим. И только не говорите, что Вы раньше не замечали его… отношения к ней!  
Голубоватое свечение призрака начало искрить.  
\- Замечал… И очень жалею, что тогда еще мер не принял!  
Рен закатил глаза и по инерции стал впрягаться за друга, как будто Сноук реально мог достать его с другой стороны Силы:  
\- Ну каких мер, Верховный Лидер!..  
\- Прогиб засчитан, Кайло! Мне приятно, конечно, но Верховный Лидер, насколько мне известно, теперь ты… Каких мер… таких! Как только почувствовал, нужно было радикально решать вопрос… чтоб нечего подкатывать было!  
\- Учитель! Она одна, а он любит ее!  
\- Во-первых, она не одна, а с детьми. А во-вторых… А она-то его любит?  
\- Она любит Вас, - парировал магистр. – И это не изменится. Ни через год, ни через двадцать. Но ей, несомненно, будет легче, если с ней рядом в ее горе будет любящий ее человек. Да поймите Вы наконец: она не живет почти!  
\- А ты, значит, учишь ее, как жить надо?!  
Кайло решил для себя, что это, видимо, был риторический вопрос, поэтому отвечать не стал и предпринял попытку немного сменить тему:  
\- А… я спросить хотел… Вы видите ее?  
\- Нет, - призрак нахмурился. – Я вижу только тебя. Это из-за связи «учитель-ученик», я думаю… Я надеялся, что смогу хотя бы детей видеть, но нет. Здесь все не так, как я себе представлял…  
Рен обрадовался, что его отвлекающий маневр удался.  
\- Ваши дети необыкновенно наделены Силой… - продолжил магистр их беседу.  
\- Они – будущее этой Галактики, Кайло. Их обучение лежит на твоих плечах…  
\- Я все понимаю, Учитель. Я осознаю эту ответственность. Я сделаю все, что от меня зависит… А еще… Можно мне… - Кайло видел призрака Силы первый раз, и любопытство перевесило инстинкт самосохранения. – Можно мне до Вас дотронуться?  
\- Валяй, - разрешил Сноук.  
Пальцы Рена тут же предсказуемо прошли сквозь полупрозрачную фигуру. А потом еще раз. И еще.  
\- Вы же с той стороны никак не можете оказывать влияние на мир живых? - упиваясь своей безнаказанностью, поинтересовался магистр.  
В ответ Сноук, чуть двинув рукой, послал в Кайло разряд молний.  
\- Ай! Я понял, Учитель! Я все понял! – Рен вскинул руки в жесте «Сдаюсь!»  
Бывший Верховный Лидер впал в тяжелые раздумья. Помолчали.  
\- Кайло, - наконец заговорил Сноук. – У меня есть просьба к тебе… Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал ей… Передай ей…  
Конечно, Кайло было жаль и Соню, и Сноука, но он решительно перебил своего Учителя:  
\- Я ничего не буду ей передавать, - твердо сказал он.  
Сноук метнул на него испепеляющий взгляд, но Кайло решил не отступать.  
\- Ну как Вы себе это представляете?! «Соня, твой покойный муж хочет передать тебе через меня привет и грозит, что если не передам, он будет доставать меня молниями Силы даже с ее изнаночной стороны»?! А потом она, проникшись ложными надеждами, опять впадет в отчаяние, слезы и истерики?! Нет. Умер – значит умер. Все. И еще… Учитель, давайте начистоту: Вы можете вернуться оттуда, где Вы сейчас находитесь?  
\- К сожалению, нет, - весь вид призрака говорил о том, что он действительно сожалеет. – Но ты, говнюк, сюда рано или поздно попадешь!  
Кайло поморщился:  
\- Вы мне еще спасибо скажете, Учитель!  
\- Увидим, - тяжело выдохнул Сноук. – Увидим!..  
***  
Если раньше Хакс, скрываясь за ворохом работы, старательно игнорировал свои ежеквартальные краткосрочные отпуска, то теперь он, наоборот, ждал их, как одержимый (хотя, собственно, почему как?) и копил к ним отгулы. Собственно, очередной отпуск, в который собирался отбыть генерал, был следующим после его последнего посещения Резиденции. А что он собирался именно туда, никто и не сомневался. Обнадеженный Сониным «Нравится!», командующий торопился навстречу своему счастью.  
Кайло смирился с одержимостью Хакса, но все же пытался удержать его от того, чтобы генерал не выглядел в глазах возлюбленной полным придурком.  
\- Она тебе пишет что-нибудь? – как бы между делом поинтересовался он у командующего.  
\- Да, мы переписываемся иногда…  
Прямо в глаза генерал не смотрел, и поэтому магистр заподозрил неладное. И проник в сознание Хакса. Тот среагировал мгновенно:  
\- Убирайся!  
\- Хакс, - Кайло устремил на друга сочувственный взгляд. – Она благодарит тебя за твой «ратный труд» и желает дальнейших успехов? Нет, серьезно?  
\- Победы Первого Ордена над террористами-сопротивленцами – хороший повод для переписки… А когда мы с ней будем чаще видеться, возможно, она привыкнет ко мне и…  
\- Привыкнет?! Я тебе могу еще один способ подсказать, чтобы она быстрее привыкла! Увези ее из Резиденции в какое-нибудь другое тайное место, изолируй от всего мира и пристегни наручниками к кровати! А что? Хороший способ «привыкнуть»! Даже срабатывает иногда! «Стокгольмский синдром» называется! Я читал где-то…  
Генерал низко опустил голову и молчал. Рен из всего увиденного и услышанного сделал однозначный вывод, что друг нуждался в помощи более опытного в амурных делах товарища и с видом «Ща научу!» принялся его пылко наставлять. С такой же пылкостью, как раньше отговаривал. Если бы слившийся с Силой Верховный Лидер слышал того сейчас, то Рен точно получил бы от него энергетического пинка…  
\- Для начала попроси мисс Айзи посодействовать… Ну, чтобы она не мешалась под ногами вместе со своими компаньонками. Хакс, чуть меньше нытья, чуть больше куража! Девушкам это нравится! Прояви инициативу, а не таскайся за ней! Пригласи ее погулять, например… Не называй это свиданием, а просто прогулкой! Да, вот еще что! Ты ей и детям какие-нибудь подарки приготовил? Только не дари ей каких-нибудь безумно дорогих украшений или чего-нибудь обязывающего – может послать.  
Хакс достал из кармана голопроектор и, демонстрируя его Рену, включил.  
\- Вот! Здесь детские всякие фильмы, мультики, игры развивающие…  
Необыкновенной красоты трехмерное изображение каких-то фантастических существ вращалось над ладонью Хакса под медитативную музыку.  
Рен присвистнул, завороженно наблюдая за картинкой:  
\- Ух ты! Прикольная хрень! – он приобнял Хакса за плечи. – Вот я бы тебе точно дал!  
\- Пошел в задницу! – хоть и сквозь зубы, но все-таки беззлобно процедил Армитаж, уставший от бесконечных пошлостей магистра.  
\- Нуууу… этот вариант тоже обсуждается!  
Хакс закатил глаза.  
***  
Очередное прибытие Хакса в резиденцию было ожидаемым. Он предупредил. Вернее, даже спросил Сониного разрешения.  
Та, прочитав его сообщение, с обреченным видом тут же показала его Юте. Ну, а домоправительница, тараща глаза, долго брызгала слюной и говорила, что если Соня будет продолжать вести себя, как принцесса Несмеяна, или будет хамить влюбленному мужчине, то она, Юта, вообще перестанет с ней разговаривать, уволится и уйдет на пенсию. И вообще.  
Соня угрозам вняла, отправив генералу приторное сообщение о том, как его здесь все ждут, заслужив очередной укоризненный взгляд экономки.  
К прилету Хакса подготовились тщательно: вся усадьба просто сияла чистотой, а лужайку за домом Юта проверила лично, чтобы в этот раз – никаких казусов!  
Встречать генерала прислуга выстроилась в ровную шеренгу…  
***  
Порывы романтика-генерала впечатляли: он все-таки решился пригласить Соню на прогулку. Он уже было собрался выслушать от нее какую-нибудь колкость, но она совершенно непредсказуемо согласилась. И все было бы хорошо, если бы гулять они собрались по территории усадьбы. Но Хакс вознамерился вывезти Соню в ближайший городок…  
Софья, уже одевшись, наблюдала из окна беседу Хакса с Ютой. Она не слышала, о чем они говорили, но Ютино напряжение и через тройное остекление чувствовалось.  
А Соне было очень интересно побывать за пределами имения: раньше она его никогда не покидала. Какое-то смутное сомнение ее все-таки терзало, но она списала это на расставание с детьми, с которыми не разлучалась с самого их рождения. А может, просто волнительно было идти на свидание с генералом, хоть он это и называл просто прогулкой… Соня так и не снимала с запястья устройство для экстренной связи с Кайло и вызова помощи, которое он вручил ей уже почти год назад, когда она прилетела сюда впервые, и сейчас беспокойно теребила его.  
***  
Маскировка у них была так себе: Хакс просто переоделся в гражданскую одежду, видимо, в надежде слиться с местными. Только цвет волос был у него слишком приметным. И, естественно, Соня не верила, что на этой планете никто и слыхом не слыхивал ни про Первый Орден, ни про «Хоснианского палача». Поэтому, когда они вышли из какого-то местного бара, маленького, но, как оказалось, очень уютного, и им дорогу перегородили трое крепких парней, Соня чисто рефлекторно вдавила «тревожную кнопку» своего коммлинка…  
***  
Пробуждение от парализующего выстрела было… непривычным. Не тяжелым и не болезненным, просто казалось, что руки и ноги стали слушаться не сразу, и все.  
Армитаж очнулся раньше Сони и сильно нервничал, ожидая ее пробуждения. Женщина попыталась оценить ситуацию: у Хакса руки были скованы наручниками за спиной, а у нее – наоборот, спереди. Да и сами наручники у нее были легче: два относительно тонких браслета, соединенных между собой короткой цепью, все-таки давали Соне намного больше простора для каких-либо действий, чем оковы генерала.  
Она огляделась. Все пространство вокруг – небольшая камера максимум три на три метра, правда, с «удобством» в углу – что-то типа биотуалета, но без всяких там ширм и перегородок.  
«Ну, хоть так, - решила она. – Уже что-то».  
\- Как думаешь, где мы? – заговорила она, одновременно пытаясь сесть поудобнее.  
\- Думаю, что на корабле, - Хакс сокрушенно уронил голову на грудь. – Какой же я идиот…  
\- Ну, тогда следующий вопрос: как ты думаешь, куда нас везут?  
\- Вот и мне хотелось бы знать… Но если рассуждать логически, то нас, скорее всего, похитили охотники за головами…  
Соня внимательно смотрела на генерала и ждала дальнейших объяснений.  
\- Я руководствуюсь простой логикой, - стал рассуждать он. – Нас не трогают, хотя наверняка видят, что мы очнулись… Не применяют никакого физического воздействия – значит, у них есть заказчик, которому мы нужны в относительной сохранности…  
\- А что это может быть за заказчик?  
\- Во-первых, работорговцы… Правда, сексуальное рабство я исключил бы – мы с тобой по возрасту в эту категорию не вписываемся.  
\- Ну вот, а я уж надеялась, – хмыкнула Соня.  
Хакс грустно улыбнулся в ответ на ее шутку.  
\- Во-вторых и в-последних – это Сопротивление. Это самый плохой вариант, но самый вероятный… Глупо… как же глупо… - генерал очень жалел, что не мог спрятать лицо в ладони, и поэтому просто отвернулся. – Я подверг тебя опасности вместо того, чтобы оберегать…  
\- Не грызи себя, ладно? Уже все произошло, повернуть время вспять мы не можем. И пока не можем даже предположить, что с нами будет. Нам остается только ждать…  
Хакс не понимал, куда испарилось его хладнокровие: он сдерживался, конечно, но был почти на грани истерики. Зато Соня, казалось, не боялась и не волновалась совсем. И еще и его умудрялась успокаивать. Он попытался внять ее словам. Конкретно в данный момент ничего не происходило, а что будет дальше… посмотрим.  
Они молча сидели какое-то время, пока Хакс не почувствовал неприятные симптомы вполне естественных позывов в районе мочевого пузыря. Их, конечно, можно было игнорировать, но недолго. Он завозился, пытаясь усесться поудобнее.  
Они вынуждены были сидеть прямо на полу, потому что никакой мебели в их камере не было. Соня повернула голову к генералу. Тот старательно избегал ее взгляда. Она догадалась…  
\- Арми… Позволь мне помочь тебе.  
Хоть это было почти незаметно в тусклом освещении камеры, но Соня заметила, как вспыхнули щеки генерала.  
\- Позволь мне, - тише повторила она.  
Он совершенно не знал, как поступить. Ее предложение было самым очевидным в их ситуации, но у него, честно говоря, были мысли побарабанить ногой в дверь, привлечь внимание их похитителей, попросить снять наручники…  
Она как будто бы услышала, о чем он думал. И еще она понимала, что, скорее всего, их похитители за ними сейчас внимательно наблюдают.  
\- Арми, они специально сковали твои руки именно так… чтобы поиздеваться. Да, они скоты… Но мы-то можем людьми остаться? – он повернул к ней голову и она поймала его полный отчаяния взгляд. – Вставай!  
Она поднялась первая. Он все еще сомневался.  
\- Скажи, а ты разве не помог бы мне?  
\- Я готов сделать для тебя все, что угодно, но я никак не предполагал… что мы окажемся в настолько унизительных обстоятельствах…  
\- Ой, я тебя умоляю! Чего же в них такого унизительного? Что за нами подглядывают? Так это их проблемы: не хотят – пусть не смотрят! – она потянула генерала к отхожему месту и ловко принялась расстегивать ему штаны. – Ну а что до нас с тобой…  
Соня извлекла его член из белья, и генерал наконец получил возможность расслабиться…  
По окончании процесса она повторила свои действия в обратном порядке.  
\- Ну вот! Все! Видишь – ничего страшного!  
Она улыбалась, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Спасибо… Прости, - он не знал, куда девать глаза.  
\- Не за что! – легко отозвалась Соня. – Честно говоря, идя с тобой на свидание, я предполагала, что по окончании нашей прогулки твой член окажется у меня в руках… и не только. Так что, все нормально!  
Может, освобождение мочевого пузыря помогло, но Хакс наконец-то почувствовал, что психоз отступает. Он взглянул на свою спутницу. Она шутила, пыталась его поддержать, а он, как дурак, продолжал ныть.  
\- Прости, - опять извинился он. – Я так хотел, чтобы наше первое свидание тебе понравилось…  
\- А мне и понравилось! Только обстоятельства сложились так, что наши отношения стали развиваться слишком стремительно: после того, что между нами было, Вы, генерал, теперь просто обязаны на мне жениться!  
Он не мог ее обнять, но очень хотел. Она сама обняла его, насколько ей позволяли ее оковы, а он уткнулся носом ей в шею. Они тихо смеялись, как будто боясь привлечь внимание своих похитителей.  
Соня, прижав Армитажа к себе еще крепче, вдруг выдала:  
\- Вот Кайло сейчас, наверное, психует!  
\- Сонь, я боюсь, он пока даже не знает о том, что случилось. Просто я сказал мисс Айзи, что мы можем остаться ночевать в городе, так что…  
\- Честно говоря, я надеялась, что все-таки знает. Я, как он меня учил, послала сигнал тревоги.  
Хакс медленно отстранился от женщины:  
\- Какой сигнал?!  
Соня продемонстрировала ему свой браслет. Ее коммлинк действительно был больше похож на украшение, чем на средство связи.  
\- Вот… Он мне давно уже вручил эту штуку. Сказал, куда нажать в случае чего. Говорил, что должен замерцать голубой огонечек, - Соня еще раз взглянула на свое «украшение». – Вроде мерцает.  
\- А когда ты его активировала?!  
\- Когда те трое нам дорогу преградили…  
\- Сонь… ты чудо просто! У нас теперь есть надежда, что нас все-таки спасут! – генерал смотрел на нее с привычным Соне восторгом и обожанием.  
\- А как ты думаешь, сколько времени длится действие парализующего выстрела? Сколько мы здесь? – спросила она.  
\- Это практически непредсказуемо: от нескольких минут до нескольких часов. А если нам еще и вкололи что-нибудь… Дай, я посмотрю, - Хакс, щурясь, попытался разглядеть Сонину шею на предмет следов от инъекций. – Вроде чисто все. Сонечка…  
Генерал перевел взгляд с ее шеи на губы…  
Да, это было не самое романтичное место в Галактике. Да, они находились в смертельной опасности. Да, их первый поцелуй вполне мог стать последним… Но им обоим, совершенно непонятно почему, было очень хорошо…  
Они одновременно почувствовали легкий толчок.  
\- Из гипера вышли, - оторвавшись от Сони, констатировал Армитаж.  
Не прошло и минуты, как в их камере почти погас свет.  
\- Кто-то подключился… И скорее всего, это не Сопротивление.  
\- Почему? – нахмурилась Софья.  
\- В случае, если они – заказчики, мы бы просто приземлились на планете, на их базе, или в ангаре корабля, а так кто-то блокировал управление. Может быть два варианта: это либо более мощная банда на более крупном корабле, чем этот, либо это - Первый Орден. Очень хотелось бы надеяться на второй вариант.  
\- Я думаю, мы скоро узнаем… - прижимаясь к генералу, почему-то шепотом сказала Соня.  
Стены и дверь их камеры были совершенно звуконепроницаемы. Поэтому пленники не слышали ни топота ног, ни звуков бластерной стрельбы, ни криков людей. Но когда дверь задрожала под воздействием разрезающей ее плазмы, Хакс, прижав Соню к стене, закрыл ее собой.  
А потом дверь все-таки рухнула. В образовавшемся проеме наперевес с зажженным световым мечом стоял Кайло Рен…


	14. 14.

И на кофте кружева,  
И на юбке кружева!  
Так неужто я не буду  
Генералова жена?!

Частушки. Слова - народные 

Рен выключил свой световой меч, и началось…  
Столько мата Соня не слышала с бытности своей на Земле.  
\- Нагулялись, блядь?!  
Дальше шел бесконечный поток ругани, из которого Соня с Хаксом сделали безошибочный вывод, что он очень переживал и соскучился…  
Совершенно не смущенная суровым тоном магистра счастливая Соня высунулась из-за плеча главкома, который все еще продолжал прижимать ее к стене.  
\- Кайло! Вот никогда бы не подумала, что так буду рада тебя видеть! – она выскользнула из-за генерала и протянула Рену свои скованные руки. Тот смерил их обоих испепеляющим взглядом, но все-таки помог им освободиться от оков, небрежно поведя рукой.  
Соня тут же повисла у Кайло на шее.  
\- Вот и пригодился твой браслетик! Спасибо! – она чмокнула магистра в щеку. – Честно говоря, я даже испугаться не успела!  
Кайло, слегка придерживая Соню за талию, продолжал сверлить взглядом провинившегося генерала, а тот, в свою очередь, не сводил глаз с руки магистра, так неосмотрительно притянувшего к себе ЕГО Сонечку…  
Рен хоть и был в гневе, но все же криво улыбнулся, проследив за направлением взгляда Армитажа, и порадовался, что хотя бы этот ревнивец не умеет метать молнии. Глазами только. Но Верховный Лидер решил, что это он уж как-нибудь переживет.  
Рен похлопал женщину по спине, давая понять, что все, обнимашки закончились, и выглянул в коридор, а потом опять обратился к освобожденным узникам:  
\- Пошлите, чисто все…  
***  
Покинув пиратский корабль, они оказались в ангаре первоорденского крейсера. Армитаж разулыбался, взял Соню за руку и начал экскурсию:  
\- Это легкий командный крейсер, разработанный на основе имперских «Арквитенс». Он примерно в девять раз меньше звездного разрушителя типа «Возрожденный» - он всего 325 стандартных метров в длину, а «Добивающий» - почти три километра. Но зато этот намного быстроходнее и легче.  
Кайло, шедший чуть впереди, закатил глаза.  
Соня благодарно смотрела на своего «экскурсовода» (хотя, вообще-то, должна была быть благодарна Кайло), при этом улыбаясь и пытаясь одновременно подавить зевок. К концу перечисления вооружения и тактических возможностей корабля Соня бороться с собой уже не могла и зевала совершенно душераздирающе. К счастью, они уже дошли, куда им было нужно. Это был небольшой конференц-зал в кормовой части корабля, прямо под мостиком. Рен, видя Сонину борьбу с усталостью, уже пожалел, что не отправил ее сразу в каюту, но просто он хотел, чтобы она тоже услышала то, что он собирался сказать.  
Они расселись за огромным круглым столом: Хакс рядом с Соней, а Рен напротив них.  
\- Ну что, - начал Верховный Лидер. – Как это ни странно, но именно ваше приключение вывело нас на основные силы Сопротивления. А также мы отследили еще несколько неизвестных нам ранее их баз… Наш флот уже нанес удары по ним, отрезав мятежникам все пути к отступлению. Их основные силы сосредоточены вот здесь, - Рен развернул огромную трехмерную карту и ткнул в отмаркированный участок. – Рассчитывать на их сдачу глупо: я просто слишком хорошо знаю свою мать… Нам предстоит генеральное сражение…  
Рен внимательно посмотрел на друга. Тот был серьезен, но азарта своего скрыть не мог. Мужчины углубились в планирование и обсуждение предстоящей операции. При этом Хакс периодически поглядывал в сторону Сони, пока…  
\- Кайло! – шепотом окликнул того генерал, и Рен, оторвав взгляд от карты и резко замолчав, повернулся в его сторону.  
Сонечка все-таки уснула. Хакс подкатился к ней на своем кресле и обнял ее за плечи таким образом, что ее голова удобно устроилась у него на груди.   
В принципе, с операцией все уже было понятно, поэтому Рен решил еще раз высказать генералу то, что наболело у него за последние сутки.  
\- Нагулялась, наверное, - кивнув на Соню, опять ехидно заметил Верховный Лидер. – Хакс, я готов признать, что все хорошо закончилось и из этой твоей авантюры Первый Орден извлек огромную пользу, но… просто объясни мне: как тебе, образцу дисциплинированности и поборнику порядка, такое в голову пришло?! Вопреки всем инструкциям… Я разговаривал с мисс Айзи: она говорила, что пыталась тебя отговорить.  
Генерал сам понимал, что виноват, и поэтому помалкивал, но сейчас все-таки решил сказать хоть что-то в свое оправдание:  
\- Кайло, ну ты же сам сказал, что благодаря Сониному маяку и отслеженным сигналам с корабля, на котором нас… транспортировали, Первый Орден выяснил местонахождение штаб-квартиры Сопротивления…  
\- Да мы бы и так на них вышли! Рано или поздно… А этот маяк – это просто счастливое стечение обстоятельств. В конце концов, я дал ей его очень давно. Она могла его потерять, снять и не надевать больше, да просто забыть про него…  
Хакс осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, чуть теснее прижал к себе женщину. Рассыпаться в благодарностях другу было как-то… глупо, что ли, да и не было это принято между ними…  
Рен опять метнул на генерала взгляд, полный смешанных чувств, а потом опустил глаза в пол.  
\- В первые пять часов я был абсолютно уверен, что убью тебя, как только доберусь… Потом я передумал тебя убивать и представлял, как обрадуюсь, когда найду вас… А потом мне стало все абсолютно безразлично, лишь бы только вы были живы к тому моменту, как я вас найду… Вон ей спасибо скажи… Если бы не она, я просто не знаю даже…  
Хакса в очередной раз прошиб жар ужаса от осознания того, что могло бы произойти. Он очень нежно, стараясь не разбудить женщину, перебирал ее волосы.  
Кайло и так говорил тихо, но сейчас еще больше понизил голос.  
\- Она просто устала. Эмоционально, - магистр невесело усмехнулся. – Вот я тоже хочу такую опцию иметь: «В любой непонятной ситуации – спи!» Ну, наверное, на то она и Соня!.. Хакс, она сразу, как очнулась, поняла, кто был заказчиком вашего похищения. И она очень испугалась…  
«Странно, - подумал Хакс. – Я этого совершенно не заметил… То есть, она скрывала это за своей бравадой и напускным спокойствием?..»  
\- Не за себя испугалась, Хакс. За тебя! Она больше всего боялась, что ее заставят смотреть… на пытки, а может быть, и на смерть твою… И не потому что она вся из себя такая нежная. Скорее, даже наоборот. Просто ты ей очень дорог…  
Хакс не выдержал:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?!  
Рен посмотрел на него с удивлением и сочувствием, мол «Ты совсем забыл, с кем дело имеешь?»  
\- У меня с ней сильная ментальная связь, правда, односторонняя. Это из-за детей, я думаю. У нее, конечно, хорошо развита интуиция, но это все-таки не способность к Силе… И еще… У меня с предвидением так себе, эта способность у меня активируется только в моменты сильных переживаний, ну, вот как сейчас, например… Поэтому слушай меня… Это твоя женщина, Хакс… Пути Силы воистину неисповедимы. Можешь считать, что это Она свела вас. И все, что было до этого, - и в первую очередь, ее прилет из другой галактики и даже – прости, Сила! – смерть Верховного Лидера, - было направлено именно на ваш союз. А помнишь, ты еще возмущался, когда Сноук прислал ее на Старкиллер?!  
Хакс не отрываясь смотрел на мирно спящую на его плече женщину.  
\- Я возмущался ровно до того момента, пока не увидел ее. И все. И пропал… - Хакс улыбался, целуя Сонечку в макушку.  
\- А ваши дети, - продолжал пророчествовать магистр, - и дети ваших детей прославят свои имена и твою фамилию на службе во имя мира и спокойствия в этой Галактике… Да что ж ты, гад, везучий такой?!  
Да, в этот момент генерал сам себе завидовал.  
\- Ты только про детей не дави на нее. Пусть все идет… естественным путем.  
Это Рен вовремя сказал. Хакс после такого многообещающего пророчества, несомненно, стал бы «давить». И даже брошенная как-то в запале магистром фраза про уединенное место, кровать и наручники уже не казалась генералу такой уж крамольной. Ну, на тот случай, если любимая будет слишком активно сопротивляться его матримониальным (в самом широком смысле этого слова) планам. Нет, это же все ради благих целей – пису-пис, в смысле, мир во всем мире, и все такое…  
\- А те, что растут сейчас, - продолжал Рен, - в свое время будут этой Галактикой править… Послушай, она – какой-то волшебный инкубатор!..  
Рен замолчал и уставился в одну точку.  
Видимо, их мини-совещание было окончено. Через несколько мгновений Кайло выпал из своей задумчивости:  
\- Ну что, отдыхайте! Пойдем, покажу каюты ваши!  
Первым и совершенно естественным, как показалось генералу, его желанием было не будить Сонечку, а взяв ее на руки, донести свое сокровище прямо до каюты на глазах у всего экипажа. Рен задушил его порыв на корню. Он, поднявшись со своего кресла, подошел к сладкой парочке и легко потряс женщину за плечо:  
\- Сонь, вставай, приехали!  
\- Куда? – явно спросонок не понимая, где находится, поинтересовалась Соня.  
\- Да никуда пока… Пошли, я вас до кают провожу!..  
***  
Их путь до планеты, на которой размещалась Резиденция, занял около суток, которые Соня почти полностью благополучно проспала.  
Сойдя по трапу шаттла, она сразу увидела Юту с совершенно серым лицом. По экономке было абсолютно точно понятно, что она за эти двое суток даже не вздремнула. Она вытянулась по стойке «смирно» перед Верховным Лидером и командующим. Рен, поравнявшись с ней, улыбнулся и сделал какой-то жест рукой. Юта тут же сорвалась с места и быстрым шагом, практически срываясь на бег, направилась к Соне. Домоправительница тяжело охнула, крепко обнимая и прижимая ее к себе. Чуть отстранившись, Соня вытерла слезы с лица Юты:  
\- Все закончилось! Я так рада видеть тебя!.. Пойдем к деткам, а?..  
Они отпустили на некоторое время нянечек и провозились с малышами сами вплоть до их послеобеденного сна. Женщины стояли у окна, дети мирно посапывали в своих кроватках, и Соня не удержалась и задала Юте вопрос, возникший у нее в голове во время их встречи:  
\- Ют, а какое у тебя звание?  
\- Капитан, - улыбнулась та. – Что, заметно очень?  
\- Ну как… заметно, вообще! – хмыкнула Соня в ответ.  
\- А Гарм, управляющий, - полковник.  
\- Да у вас тут целая военная база!  
\- Ты знаешь, было бы неплохо, особенно в свете последних событий, но, к сожалению, из военных здесь только я и Белл… Сонь, ты просто не представляешь, какой вы устроили переполох!  
\- Ну почему же, представляю! Кайло нам в доходчивой форме объяснил! Господи, как он орал!..  
\- Так, ладно, Сила с ним! Лучше скажи, как у тебя с генералом? Нашли общий язык?  
Соня всем корпусом развернулась к подруге.  
\- Сейчас расскажу, каким образом, и ты просто выпадешь в осадок!  
Юта улыбнулась в предвкушении…  
***  
Вечером по случаю возвращения Сони и генерала был устроен праздничный ужин.  
Присутствовали: Верховный Лидер Первого Ордены Кайло Рен, его бессменный заместитель и главнокомандующий генерал Хакс, управляющий Резиденцией мистер Белл Гарн, домоправительница мисс Юта Айзи со своими воспитанницами мисс Зари и мисс Бене, ну и Сонечка, конечно. Соня с Ютой держали на руках детей, а по окончании трапезы все присутствующие безостановочно их тискали, передавая из рук в руки, пока няни не забрали их спать.  
Соня уже не помнила, когда последний раз чувствовала себя настолько комфортно…  
Первым отпросился из-за стола управляющий, потом пошли спать Зари и Бене, а остальные: Верховный Лидер, Главком, Соня и Юта - засиделись далеко за полночь…  
***  
Кайло уже засыпал, когда почувствовал резкое возмущение в Силе. Он по привычке насторожился, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Это было не присутствие форсъюзера, не предвестник появления призрака Силы, не предчувствие, а… мощный всплеск удовольствия. Рен проследил за пульсирующим источником и тут же одернул сам себя, наткнувшись на вполне недвусмысленные картинки.  
«Надо же, все-таки уговорил генерал Соньку!»  
***  
\- Я брошу… к твоим ногам… всю Галактику! – с неистовой силой вбиваясь в нее, хрипел генерал.  
Соня плохо соображала в посторгазменной эйфории, но все равно где-то на краю ее сознания пролетела мысль:  
«Интересно, а где-нибудь во Вселенной существуют мужики-во-время-секса-не-говорящие?»  
Она попыталась сконцентрироваться и ответить что-нибудь типа «Моим ногам вполне достаточно твоих плеч», но, вспомнив киношное предложение Кайло Рена, сделанное мусорщице, сказала:  
\- Даже не думай, что я откажусь и убегу!  
И сама же засмеялась своей шутке. И от ее смеха начали сокращаться мышцы не только пресса.  
Хакс и так был на грани, но именно это его за нее и толкнуло. Она почувствовала, как напряглось его тело на последних толчках. Он застонал так громко, что это больше было похоже на рык, и замер на несколько секунд, погружаясь в ее лоно максимально глубоко. Кончив, он толкнулся в нее еще несколько раз, и, поборов желание придавить собой Соню к кровати, завис над нею, удерживая свой вес на руках и давая себе возможность вдоволь налюбоваться самым лучшим видом в его жизни: покрытое испариной лицо любимой женщины с прилипшими ко лбу растрепанными волосами, с зацелованными чуть приоткрытыми губами, с… Ой… засосом на шее… ой! И на груди еще несколько…  
Генерал довольно улыбнулся:  
\- Моя!  
Чтобы пресечь его дальнейшую болтовню, Соня сама потянулась за поцелуем…  
***  
Утром (хотя, наверное, правильнее было бы сказать «на следующий день», потому что встали они позже всех), Хакс с Соней стояли у окна и наблюдали совершенно идиллическую картинку: дети под пристальным вниманием нянь, расположившись на огромном пледе, совершенно самостоятельно ели какие-то местные фрукты, похожие одновременно на груши и апельсины. Ну, в смысле, по форме они были как груши, но при этом состояли из долек. Так как фрукты были очень сочными, дети были в их соке все – с головы до ног. Пастораль довершали пять щенков, резвящихся здесь же, на этом же пледе, и периодически подъедавших за детьми упавшие из их ртов и ручек кусочки, а один, который был попроворнее других, просто отбирал их у малышей. Все пятеро мелких бело-голубых зверюг наперебой облизывали сладкие от сока фруктов детские мордашки.  
Хакс обнимал Соню со спины, зарывшись носом в ее волосы.  
\- Родная моя, - он покрыл трепетными поцелуями ее шею и плечи. – Я так хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой были дети…  
\- Ну, зачем сразу новых-то делать? – парировала Соня. - Может, еще этих отмыть получится…  
Первая попытка потерпела крах. Ну ничего. Он попробует еще раз! И еще раз. Еще много-много раз…


	15. 15.

Хакс с Соней спустились из спальни только к обеду, и все, за этим обедом присутствовавшие, старательно делали вид, что ЭТО нормально: и что вместе, и что из одной спальни, и что оба сверкали непонятными гематомами. Хотя, собственно, чего уж тут непонятного… Мисс Айзи старалась не пялиться в открытую на Сонину шею, отводила глаза и даже часто моргала ими, видимо, в надежде, что засосы от этого исчезнут. Кайло просто криво лыбился, а Соня… ну, может, когда-то в детстве она и дружила со стыдом и стеснительностью, но потом, видимо, с ними поссорилась: слишком уж откровенно она улыбалась Армитажу. А Хакс ликовал… Он смотрел на нее не отрываясь, конечно, тоже улыбался, с удовольствием уплетая все, что ему подавали, каким-то образом умудряясь не проносить ложку мимо рта. Смотрел и вспоминал их первую совместную ночь и утро, фиксируя в памяти даже самые мелкие детали, чтобы потом, когда они неизбежно расстанутся до следующего его приезда, прокручивать их в голове…  
Вот только когда будет этот его следующий приезд? В свете того, что сказал Кайло о предстоящих сражениях с основными силами Сопротивления, это могло произойти нескоро. И конечно же, он отдавал себе отчет в том, что могло и вообще не произойти…  
***  
Улетал и жизнь вспоминал  
На этом холоде…  
Сколько звезд я дорисовал  
Там в серпе-молоте!  
А полярная ночь  
Ох, и долгая!  
И сумел превозмочь  
Чувство долга я…  
О.Митяев

Он начал рваться назад к ней уже тогда, когда всходил по трапу Ипсилона, на котором они с Кайло покидали Резиденцию. И больше всего боялся, что больше не увидит ее.  
Почему она была такой необыкновенной? Почему ей ничего не было надо от него? Почему ему с ней было так хорошо? С ним это было в первый раз…  
Она ласкала его просто потому, что хотела этого, а не «исполняла долг», как бывшая жена, или жаждала «насосать» на подарочек или должность, как его немногочисленные ППЖ…  
Да, жена Хакса была отдельной темой… Они поженились, когда ей исполнилось семнадцать, а Армитажу двадцать девять. Как говорят циники, браки по расчету не разрушаются, потому что в них все рассчитано. Этот брак был тщательно рассчитан их отцами. До свадьбы Хакс видел свою нареченную два раза: первый – во время знакомства, второй – во время официальной церемонии обручения, состоявшегося ровно за год до бракосочетания. Но никакие расчеты их браку не помогли. А также не смогли его спасти ни молодость и холеная красота его жены, ни появившиеся дети, ни элементарная привычка. Да честно говоря, и привычки-то особо не было. На Старкиллере офицерам позволено было проживать совместно с женами, но мысль об этом пришла в голову только тестю, который попытался высказать ее во время пребывания Хакса на Набу в одном из отпусков. Молодые же были категорически против. Оба. Наверное, это единственное, в чем они были единодушны… Хакс зачем-то пытался сейчас вспомнить редкие моменты их… он даже не знал, как это назвать – физической близости, и даже в это время – отстраненность и равнодушие жены. Хотя - чего уж там! - он тоже особой страстью не пылал. Армитаж поймал себя на мысли, что всю интимную сторону его брака можно было охарактеризовать двумя словами: долг и физиология… Ему всегда казалось, что она презирает его. И за его происхождение (он никогда не слышал от нее оскорбительное «бастард», но она слишком громко это думала), и даже за успехи (она искренне считала, что его генеральское звание в тридцать лет – не что иное, как протекция ее отца, лично знавшего Сноука, и «выпросившего» для зятя более престижную должность в обмен на какие-то финансовые уступки Первому Ордену, чтоб зятёк «соответствовал». Об этом даже писали в желтой набуанской прессе, что, естественно, не добавляло теплоты в их супружеские отношения. Да, честно говоря, пыжиться и доказывать обратное было совершенно бессмысленно: это породило бы только новую волну домыслов и сплетен…)  
С «походно-полевыми женами» дела обстояли не лучше. Он не помнил, чтобы сам ухаживал за кем-нибудь. Бабы и так вились вокруг него, правда, цели у них были слишком очевидными: интрижка с высокопоставленным, обладающим огромной властью лицом манила призрачным изобилием разнообразных благ и привилегий. А ему хотелось не бартера «я – тебе, ты – мне», а… совершенно другого. И если бы «охотницы за генералом» вдруг узнали, чего конкретно, то умерли бы со смеху…  
Как-то раз одна из его пассий, не слишком умная и не в меру болтливая, похвасталась подружке подарком от генерала, который, кстати, сама же и выпросила. Подружка оказалась такой же болтливой и не в меру завистливой, прокомментировав сверкающие камушки в сережках счастливицы:  
\- Тебя не смущает, что он делает тебе подарки на деньги своей жены?  
А потом еще и растрезвонила на всю базу…  
Конечно же, ему донесли. Конечно же, он взбесился.  
Ну о каких более-менее длительных отношениях тут можно вести речь? В схеме «любовь с первого раза – встречи один раз в стандартную неделю – откуп – расставание» они не предусматривались…  
О, Сила! Как же он мечтал избавиться от становящейся невыносимой зависимости от семейки жены! Сначала он пытался доказать, что и сам чего-то стоит. Ему почему-то не верили. Точнее, верили только Кайло и Сноук, но им и с самого начала ничего доказывать не нужно было. А потом он принял решение, что от ярма в виде нежеланного союза не только с его женой, но и с капиталами тестя просто нужно избавляться всеми доступными способами. О, как же яростно он копал под отца жены! Какую плотную агентурную сеть он сплел вокруг него и его бизнеса! Он набрал достаточно компромата, чтобы стереть опостылевшего родственничка с лица Набу, а также всех обитаемых планет этой Галактики. Но потом… вдруг резко сбавил обороты. Потому что именно тогда познакомился с Соней. С женщиной своей мечты. Совершенно не обращавшей на него никакого внимания. Бывшей на тот момент замужем за его непосредственным начальником и носившей его детей. Хакс никак не ожидал, что судьба так изощренно над ним поиздевается. Как будто до этого ей было мало…  
Нет, конечно же, он не желал смерти Сноуку и даже перестал ее желать своему тестю. Потому что теперь, как ему казалось, все было напрасно. Он-то думал, что обретет желанную свободу и независимость, а там жизнь как-нибудь сама устроится. Но он не мог просчитать ни внезапно нагрянувшую первый раз в жизни любовь, ни тем более то, кем окажется объект его пылкой страсти. И поэтому что ему оставалось? Да все, как и раньше, как он уже привык за девять лет брака: свести общение с семьей к минимуму и трахать очередную блядёшку из роты радиолокации, предаваясь глупым мечтам о том, что когда-нибудь все изменится или, как говорил ему Кайло, его наконец-то «отпустит»…  
Но все-таки судьба над ним сжалилась. И он пока еще сам не мог в это поверить…  
Ну а в продолжение о сплетнях и их распространении…  
После удачного разрешения инцидента с захватом в плен Хакса и Сони на их пути назад, в Резиденцию, капитан легкого крейсера «Фантом» Фридон Норт, бывший давним приятелем генерала, пригласил того вечерком (ну, таким условным вечерком по корабельному времени) пропустить по стаканчику чего-нибудь горячительного за успех проделанной операции. Он был старше Хакса на пятнадцать лет и знал его отца, поэтому за закрытыми дверями они позволяли себе переступать строгие границы субординации.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, как докатился до жизни такой! Я слышал, ты с женой развелся? – капитан пребывал в предвкушении «свежатинки».  
«Конечно, слышал! – раздраженно хмыкнул про себя генерал. - Набуанские таблоиды больше месяца смаковали эту сверхважную новость, разнося ее по всей Галактике!»  
\- Из-за новой пассии? – продолжал допытываться капитан. – Той, с которой… путешествовал?  
Армитаж в ответ неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Надо же… А я-то думал, она молодая!  
Генерал опять промолчал. Странно, но он только сейчас с подачи капитана подумал о том, что Соня была старше его бывшей жены на десять лет.  
\- Слушай, а кто она такая? Мне кажется, я ее видел где-то…  
И тут капитана пронзила догадка: он вспомнил, где и рядом с кем видел эту женщину… В новостях галактических…  
\- Постой, Армитаж… Она именно та, о ком я подумал?!  
Генерал молча поднял глаза на Норта.  
\- Это вдова Верховного Лидера? Так?! Ты что, крутил с ней роман еще при его жизни?! Ну, ты отчаянный!..  
\- Фридон, прекрати! У меня и сейчас нет с ней никакого романа, не то, что тогда! Хотя я не могу сказать, что не надеюсь на то, что он когда-нибудь будет.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе! А как вы с ней вдвоем-то оказались в плену у охотников за головами?! Даже не говори, что по чистой случайности! Ну, дело твое, но… вдова, с двумя детьми… Нет, она так-то ничего, конечно, но как по мне…  
Хакс остановил его:  
\- Давай не будем с тобой это обсуждать, а? И ты тоже, пожалуйста, это ни с кем не обсуждай…  
\- Все-все! Понял! Я – могила! Ты же меня знаешь!   
Армитаж понимал, что он мог запретить капитану вообще затрагивать эту тему в разговорах с кем бы то ни было, и Норт даже пообещал бы ему это, но не было совершенно никаких гарантий, что он свое слово сдержит, особенно, если в дело вмешается алкоголь. В конце концов, нет более болтливой бабы, чем пьяный мужик… Который, не хуже бабы, чего и не знал – придумает, что узнал – приукрасит, а потом еще и растреплет «по секрету всему свету»…  
***  
А на обратном пути, из Резиденции на Старкиллер, Хакс мог думать только об одном: чем скорее они разделаются с врагом, тем быстрее он опять увидит свою Сонечку. А пока ему оставались лишь переписка и редкие сеансы голосвязи…  
***  
Соня делала вид, что все в порядке, ровно до того момента, пока командный шаттл, уносивший Кайло и Хакса на крейсер, не скрылся в облаках. Она очень быстрым шагом направилась в дом и закрылась в своих комнатах…  
Вечером, уложив спать детей, они еще долго сидели с Ютой, разговаривали, плакали…  
\- Мне страшно, Ют… Все как будто снова повторяется, - Соня уронила лицо в ладони.  
Юта погладила ее по плечу:  
\- Он сказал тебе, когда собирается прилететь опять?  
\- Сказал, что не знает… А Кайло сказал, что теперь, когда им предстоит решающий этап в борьбе с Сопротивлением, Армитаж всегда будет нужен ему там, на передовой… Ну я же не маленькая, я все понимаю. Я и ему так сказала…  
\- Ну, он же в любом случае будет писать тебе, как раньше?  
\- Пообещал, во всяком случае… Если будет время и возможность…  
***  
Итак, он спал на Льдине, она в Москве играла,  
С подружкой выпивала, которая поет.  
Но это как-то краем, а в целом – ожидала,  
И не было другого занятья у нее…  
О.Митяев

Изолированность планеты, на которой размещалась Резиденция, безусловно, была благом: Хакс мог врать Соне сколько угодно про «Нет, дорогая, здесь не опасно! Ну я же не на передовой!», «Да нет, какие боевые действия! У Сопротивления и крейсеров-то не осталось! Мы просто сидим и ждем, когда они сдадутся!»  
Соня по десять раз пересматривала крайне скупую и скрупулезно дозированную информацию в виде вот таких вот «писем с фронта», а иногда даже они смотрели голосообщения генерала в компании Юты и ее воспитанниц. Девчонкам, конечно же, интереснее было бы послушать «про любовь», а не «про войну», но Соня тщательно «фильтровала» сообщения Армитажа, прежде чем представить их на всеобщее обозрение…  
В итоге остатки почти разгромленного Сопротивления сдали свои. В обмен на приличное количество кредитов и гарантии безопасности. А еще предатели потребовали сохранить жизнь всей повстанческой верхушке. Первый Орден посчитал условия приемлемыми.  
\- Мы возвращаемся, родная! – Хакс на голограмме просто сиял.  
Это произошло ровно через четыре месяца с момента его отлета.  
***  
Подготовка к встрече победителей перевернула жизнь усадьбы с ног на голову, стабильным оставался только режим у детей. «В воздухе носился страшный дух праздника». Ну, а непосредственно в ночь перед прилетом долгожданных гостей вообще никто не спал: практически все были заняты на кухне, включая Юту и ее компаньонок. И Соня тоже спустилась, тут же повергнув в экзистенциальный кризис повариху:  
\- Можно, я тоже что-нибудь делать буду? Я резать чего-нибудь могу, ну или там… пельмени лепить…  
Послать ее спать никто не решился, поэтому «госпоже» быстренько было выделено место за очень большим кухонным столом в комплекте с разделочной доской, ножом и овощами. Соня не прогадала: кухня сейчас была эпицентром подготовки к празднованию победы, поэтому атмосфера на ней царила радостная, настроение у всех было приподнятым. Появление Сони только поначалу вызвало у некоторых слуг замешательство, но через некоторое время, вспомнив земные навыки обращения с кухонной утварью, Соня быстренько влилась в слаженный трудовой коллектив: в конце концов, она очень даже неплохо готовила, живя на Земле! Повариха, присматривая одновременно минимум за пятью шкворчащими и парящими жбанами с будущей едой, еще и успевала покрикивать:  
\- Госпожа, вот это, – она подняла над головой нечто, напоминающее цуккини, - кружочками!  
Остальные, давно ею отдрессированные, в инструкциях не нуждались…  
***  
Гостей прибыло восемь человек: Кайло со своими рыцарями, ну и Хакс, конечно. Соня рыцарей видела в первый раз, и если бы сейчас ее внимание не было сосредоточено на генерале, она, безусловно, рассмотрела бы их. Но как только ее взгляд встретился с взглядом Армитажа, всё… все остальные перестали для нее существовать.  
Слава Силе, официальные приветствия продолжались недолго: в конце концов, здесь не военная база, а то, что происходило – не военный парад. Естественно, кидаться на шею Армитажу она не стала, хотя, конечно, хотела очень. И все присутствующие, похоже, от нее этого ждали. Они смогли улизнуть от всех перед началом торжественного обеда и хотя бы несколько минут побыть вдвоем, дав волю своим чувствам.  
\- Ты чего ревешь-то? – сам чуть не плача, спросил Соню командующий, не переставая покрывать все ее лицо короткими поцелуями. – Всё. Всё закончилось… Теперь остались формальности: акт о капитуляции, подписание соглашений - еще несколько систем поступают под юрисдикцию Первого Ордена, а там и до восстановления Галактической Империи недалеко. Потом еще суд будет над лидерами Сопротивления, но это тоже формальность: их участь обговорена в условиях их сдачи. Знаешь, где это все будет происходить?  
Конечно же, Соня не знала.  
\- На Корусанте! – радостно ответил он на ее заинтересованный взгляд.  
\- Как здорово! Всегда хотела там побывать!  
Они продолжали разговаривать, обнимаясь, гладя по волосам и целуя друг друга в губы, щеки, глаза, лбы, шеи…  
\- Кайло хочет там устроить резиденцию Первого Ордена! То есть, наша жизнь в космосе заканчивается! Будем жить, как нормальные люди, на планете!  
\- А ты когда-нибудь был на Корусанте?  
\- Нет, это же территория Республики. А теперь мы с тобой будем там жить!  
\- Скажи, а здание Сената не разрушено?  
\- Да что ему сделается… Как стояло, так и стоит. Да, оно было в свое время частично разрушено, но сейчас восстановлено. Кстати, суд над повстанцами будет проходить именно там.  
\- Понятно… Показательный процесс… На всю Галактику… И исход предрешен…  
\- Исход один, Сонь: мы победили!  
***  
Во время обеда, плавно перешедшего в ужин, Соня, вопреки всем протоколам, уселась рядом с Армитажем, чтобы просто иметь возможность до него дотронуться. У Хакса, как всегда, аппетит был очень хорошим (Соня не переставала удивляться, почему при таком количестве поглощаемой им еды он такой худой), а Софья, еще ночью напробовавшись всяких разносолов, на еду и смотреть не хотела. Она хотела смотреть на генерала, поэтому и сидела вполоборота, наблюдая за тем, как он ест.  
Тосты, байки, шутки и воспоминания в один прекрасный момент для Сони «слились в протяжный вой».  
Они незаметно ускользнули из-за стола, как только смогли…  
***  
В столовой с самого утра опять продолжилось празднование победы. Соня спустилась туда в поисках Хакса, проснувшись одна и несколько расстроившись по этому поводу. Кайло и шесть его рыцарей сидели за столом, ели-пили, балагурили-гоготали, как будто и не расходились. А Хакс устроился у камина в огромном мягком кресле, практически утонув в нем.  
Соня, едва вслушавшись в треп мужчин, начала наезжать прямо с порога:  
\- Куда намылились, молодые люди? Как я понимаю, за триппером межгалактическим?  
\- С чего это ты взяла? – почему-то первым оправдываться начал Кайло.  
\- Да просто краем глаза увидела, как человек десять твой Ипсилон пидорасят…  
В воздухе запахло скандалом. Едва-едва запахло, но мужчины это все-таки уловили.  
\- Сонечка, это Кайло со своими рыцарями улетает, а я остаюсь с тобой! – тут же внес ясность генерал.  
Хакс протянул к ней руку, она подошла и устроилась на широком подлокотнике его кресла. Он тут же обнял ее за талию одной рукой, а другой взял ее руку и поднес к своим губам, целуя каждый пальчик.  
Кайло удивленно посмотрел на друга. А тот был настроен решительно: в этот раз он действительно бросал всех рыцарей Рен в полном составе во главе с их магистром на растерзание тви`лечкам. Он понял, что уговаривать Хакса что-нибудь соврать Соне и отправиться развлекаться с ними было совершенно бесполезно, и поэтому магистр, даже как-то расстроившись, сказал, обращаясь к своему ренятнику:  
\- Парни, мы его теряем! – и обернулся на Хакса. - Ты знаешь, мне твоя предыдущая жена больше нравилась!  
Соня улыбнулась, оценив незамысловатый юмор Верховного Лидера, а Хакс вскинул свои белесые брови:  
\- Кайло, нет, ты серьезно, что ли, думал, что я с вами полечу?! Я любимую женщину в течение четырех месяцев только в виде голограмм видел! – он для надежности еще ближе привлек к себе Соню, всем своим видом давая понять, что если он куда и полетит, то только с ней.  
Кайло сокрушенно выдохнул:  
\- Нет, всё! Был мужик – и нет мужика! Обабился совсем. Хакс, а кто нас, пьяных, будет в шаттл грузить? Ты же ведь самый стойкий к алкоголю среди нас!  
Армитаж ненадолго задумался:  
\- Ну… используйте Силу! Или погрузочных дроидов!  
Он поднялся из кресла, не отпуская Сонину руку, и потянул ее за собой к выходу из столовой. Армитаж уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Кайло их окликнул издевательским таким тоном:  
\- Сонь, ну что, нам-то можно улететь?  
Она даже не обернулась:  
\- Да летите вы, куда хотите! Мне вообще до вас дела никакого нет!   
***  
Через две стандартные недели Соня с Хаксом прибыли на Корусант. Суд должен был состояться только через три недели, а пока они обживали свой новый дом: шикарные, в духе Новой Республики, апартаменты в самом престижном секторе верхнего уровня Корусанта. Женщина смутно вспоминала, что что-то подобное видела в трилогии приквелов «Звездных войн». Кроме облаков и торчащих из них соседних зданий из их панорамных окон ничего видно не было.  
\- Покажи мне, где ты будешь работать, - попросила Соня.  
\- Вон там, - оторвавшись от выцеловывания ее плечика, Армитаж указал на соседнее здание.  
\- Близко! Здорово! А где здание Сената?  
\- Вон там, видишь?  
\- Вижу. Там внутри красиво, наверное…  
\- Да как в фильме вашем, абсолютно так же. Скоро увидишь…  
***  
Суд состоялся практически сразу после подписания акта о безоговорочной капитуляции Сопротивления. Соня заняла свое место на одной из репульсорных платформ. Вокруг нее опять было плотное кольцо охраны, а далеко внизу перед ней – человек двадцать «галактических преступников» во главе с Леей Органой. Там также были и «лучший пилот Сопротивления», и беглый штурмовик, и Роуз Тико… Но Сонино внимание было приковано только к Рей…  
Соне совершенно было неинтересно слушать речи обвинителей и адвокатов, но она для себя решила, что честно высидит все заседания, хотя она уже знала, чем все это закончится…  
Она была рада тому, что ее лицо почти полностью скрывал капюшон: иногда она не могла сдержать слез, когда в процессе бесконечных речей и допросов опять упоминалось имя ее покойного мужа и обстоятельства его гибели.  
Но Соня уже готова была сдаться и разрыдаться на весь Сенат, когда во время допроса Рей судья задал ей вопрос, она ли нанесла Верховному Лидеру Сноуку ранение, приведшее к его гибели, а та спокойно ответила:  
\- Да, Ваша честь.  
Соня что есть силы стиснула зубы… и вдруг услышала откуда-то из-за спины, слева:  
\- Смотри!  
\- Что? Куда?  
\- Да вон, справа, видишь? Это вдова старого Верховного Лидера! А теперь она спит с его цепным псом!  
Соня сжала кулаки и постаралась успокоиться. Нечего распускать нюни перед этими козлами. А поплачет она дома…  
***  
Спустя еще одну стандартную неделю сопротивленцам был вынесен вполне ожидаемый приговор: им великодушно была дарована жизнь, правда, в строгой изоляции от других людей на одной из необитаемых, но пригодных для проживания планет Внешнего Кольца…  
\- Ты недовольна? – Хакс повесил в шкаф свою форму и обернулся к Соне.  
Та метнула на него тяжелый взгляд:  
\- А ты?  
Генерал вскинул брови.  
\- В общем… конечно же, да, я доволен… Первый Орден победил: это, несомненно, добавило нам сторонников. Системы одна за другой признают нашу власть и присоединяются к нам. Мы стоим на пороге образования Новой Галактической Империи… Естественно, я доволен! А оставленная в живых кучка террористов является лишним доказательством наших гуманных принципов. Тебе же знакомо понятие «гуманизм»?  
\- А то! У моей земной подружки был младший брат, так мы как-то раз застали его за этим занятием.  
Шуточка получилась не очень смешной, но таким образом Соня четко давала понять генералу, что даже если она и была знакома с этим понятием, то в корне была не согласна с его принципами. И их применением в данной конкретной ситуации.  
\- Таким было условие их сдачи, Сонь. Как бы мы выглядели в глазах всей Галактики, если бы нарушили данное слово?  
Генерал отдавал себе отчет в том, что убедить Соню ему вряд ли получится, тем более, что он обещал ей… Обещал уничтожить тех, кто причинил ей боль. А сейчас исполнить своего обещания не мог.  
\- Сонь, они навсегда, пожизненно, лишены свободы. Поверь, это даже страшнее, чем смерть…  
\- А если они сбегут? – Соня в упор смотрела на Хакса.  
\- Нет, что ты, это совершенно невозможно!  
\- А… если они все-таки предпримут такую попытку?  
Он наконец понял, к чему она клонит.  
\- Есть стандартная инструкция. При попытке к бегству они будут уничтожены. Но система их охраны построена так, что пытаться бежать бесполезно. Если им только не поможет кто-то…  
Соня метнула на мужчину очень выразительный взгляд и тут же отвела глаза…  
***  
Нет, конечно же, нет, она не зудела у Хакса над ухом, не толкала его на то, чтобы он, нарушив все приказы, инструкции и достигнутые договоренности, отдал приказ организовать сопротивленцам побег и перебить их на месте, как вомп-крыс. Он ее и без слов понимал. А также он понимал, что эта женщина рано или поздно подведет его под монастырь…  
Она не поднимала больше этой темы и даже однажды ночью сказала Армитажу, тесно прижавшись к нему:  
\- Прости меня… И не слушай, пожалуйста, весь бред, который я несу в гневе. Бог с ними. Они сдались, они изолированы от общества, в этой изоляции они и закончат свои дни… А всё остальное – это только мои внутренние проблемы, которые я не имею права вешать на тебя. А я вешаю… И делаю тебе больно… Прости, мой хороший… Я справлюсь… Просто опять это всё…  
Она уткнулась лбом в его плечо, а генерал тут же обнял ее. Она пристроила голову у него на груди.  
\- Я все понимаю, родная…  
А что он еще мог ей сказать? Что этот маховик уже раскручен? Что если он обещал, он любой ценой свое слово сдержит? Ведь недаром огромное количество агентов, как завербованных, так и внедренных, работали внутри Сопротивления на победу Первого Ордена… Ведь недаром эта работа разъедала, как злокачественная опухоль, ряды повстанцев… И уж кому, как не Хаксу было знать, что на свободе осталась еще масса бывших бойцов Сопротивления, мелкая рыбешка, обезглавленная и недовольная результатом этой войны. А еще были сочувствующие, которые при определенном стечении обстоятельств легко могли перейти в статус бойцов… Если только найдется лидер, способный опять объединить их и повести за собой… Поэтому меры нужно было принимать… Целую систему мер…  
Нет, ей совсем не нужно об этом знать. В конце концов, Рен говорил, что у него сильная ментальная связь с ней. Еще не хватало, чтобы он подозревал ее в чём-то…  
***  
И вскоре случилось то, что, в принципе несложно было предвидеть, и поэтому все меры к недопущению этого вроде бы были приняты, но вот поди ж ты…  
Всем находящимся в ссылке сопротивленцам удалось сбежать. Их освободители действовали слаженно, профессионально и технично. Они каким-то образом умудрились преодолеть щиты этой планетки, перебили всю охрану и дружненько смылись.  
***  
Этот инцидент произвел эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Вся галактическая пресса просто сошла с ума.  
Целый день, находясь на службе, Хакс морально готовился к разговору с Соней.  
\- Как такое могло произойти, просто объясни мне?! – губы у Сони дрожали. – А как же «стандартная инструкция»?!   
\- Рен отменил… Он запретил их уничтожать…  
\- Это из-за матери?  
\- Скорее всего, но он говорил, что наша основная задача – в любом случае выполнить договоренности… Ну, там… «вся Галактика смотрит» и так далее…  
\- Неужели он не понимает, что именно его подозревают в организации побега остатков Сопротивления?! И опять в оппозиционной прессе ликование: «Искра, из которой возгорится пламя, опять вспыхнула в Галактике!» А есть просто очень непрозрачные намеки на то, что Кайло Рен не потерян для Света! Вот это пишут. А ты слышал, что о нем говорят?! Что это именно он организовал своей мамаше сначала курорт, а потом вояж! Да кто после этого будет к нему серьезно относиться?!  
Хакс хмыкнул.  
\- Да если по заявлениям прессы судить, к нам ко всем нельзя серьезно относиться, - он старательно пытался увести Соню от этой темы. – Вон хотя бы про нас с тобой… Ты же наверняка видела, что пишут… про нас?  
А Соня видела. И среагировала мгновенно:  
\- На мой взгляд, лучше прослыть шлюхой, чем предателем, не находишь?  
Хакс дернулся, как от удара, но промолчал.  
\- Прости, - тут же спохватилась Соня. – Но мне совершенно наплевать, что про меня говорят. Ну кто я такая? А он своими действиями подрывает…  
Армитаж прервал ее:  
\- Я говорил ему то же самое…  
\- И?  
Хакс выждал паузу и сказал, понизив голос:  
\- И он все-таки подписал приказ об их уничтожении. Всех.  
Как ни странно, Соня даже облегчения не почувствовала. Только… опустошение. Она тяжело опустилась на диван. Хакс сел с нею рядом.  
\- Сонь, операция началась уже… А еще… ты как-то говорила, помнишь, когда мы только прилетели сюда, не Корусант… что хотела бы еще раз побывать на Земле…  
Соня напряглась.  
\- Помнишь, когда… Сноук забрал тебя с Земли, Первый Орден оставил там разведчиков? Их было двенадцать человек. Я получил разрешение от Рена эвакуировать их оттуда.  
Она пристально смотрела в глаза Армитажа и ждала продолжения.  
\- Мы с тобой полетим за ними вместе, ты сможешь побывать там, где хотела. И когда хотела… Я помню, что ты мне рассказывала о своей маме. Мы будем на Земле как раз в день ее памяти… План операции утвержден уже, и дата вылета назначена.  
Соня не верила своим ушам.  
\- А как ты Кайло уговорил-то на это?!  
\- Ну, я привел ему аргументы… и просто попросил.  
\- Как?  
\- Ну… вот так!  
Хакс принял пафосную позу и протянул Соне руку, пародируя Кайло Рена из восьмого эпизода, сложил брови домиком и сказал:  
\- Пожалуйста!  
Соня расхохоталась, тут же повиснув у Хакса на шее и мгновенно забыв о беглых сопротивленцах…


	16. 16.

Улетай! Не болтай,  
Что здесь тесно.  
Где у Севера край,  
Неизвестно…  
О.Митяев

Каждый год в день смерти Сониной мамы вся ее семья в полном составе ездила на кладбище. Нет, конечно, они бывали на кладбище и в другое время, но это было таким обязательным семейным ритуалом. Этот раз был двенадцатым.  
\- Ну вот… А у Сонечки даже могилки нет, - прогнусила свекровь Сониной сестры, Ленки, которую сестра с отцом непонятно за каким хуем взяли с собой.  
\- Да она и не хотела, - выпуская струю табачного дыма, отозвалась Ленка. – Она хотела, чтобы ее кремировали.  
Она подкурила еще одну сигарету и воткнула ее фильтром в снег у подножия материного памятника.  
\- Ну вот, и кремировать не получилось… Может быть, она все-таки живая? – не унималась свекровь.  
\- А если живая, то я ее сама кремирую. Найду суку, блядь, и кремирую…  
Но Лена в то, что сестра жива, совсем не верила. Была бы живой – дала бы о себе знать. Хотя… разные, конечно, обстоятельства могут быть…  
\- А как ты думаешь, она все-таки умерла или без вести пропала?  
Свекровка была чемпионкой по задаванию дурацких вопросов.  
\- Нет, блядь! Ее, как ее Леша сказал, затянул энергетический луч. В космический корабль инопланетян. Вот так вот! И не ебет. Хорошо еще, что этому чудаку на букву «М» хватило мозгов в ментовке эту пургу не нести. Хотя… было бы весело, если б его в дурку закрыли.  
\- А что он там сказал?  
\- Что-что… что оделась и ушла. Куда – не сказала. А он подумал, что к соседке. Ну а к кому можно уйти зимой в легкой куртке и домашних тапочках? А когда хватился, только утром, первого января, потому что уснул, смотря телевизор, ее и след простыл…  
Сонин отец стоял рядом с Ленкиным мужем, не подходя слишком близко к могиле жены. С некоторых пор он стал очень странно относиться к смерти и покойникам: его охватывал совершенно неконтролируемый страх. Соня его прекрасно понимала – сама испытывала то же самое. А раньше ничего подобного с ними не было. Они даже, когда умерла Сонина мама, и гроб с ее телом стоял в зале их квартирки, препирались с отцом, кто в эту последнюю ночь, когда мама была дома, будет спать рядом с ней на диване. Папа тогда победил… А теперь он даже к могиле подойти боялся. Более того, у них это одновременно началось, Соня почувствовала. Они никогда на эту тему не разговаривали, но она очень хорошо понимала, что в данный момент чувствует ее отец…  
***  
Соня с Хаксом стояли буквально метрах в десяти от могилы ее матери. Их скрывало от посторонних глаз энергетическое поле, но они сквозь него видели все очень хорошо. Они с Хаксом застали как раз приезд ее родственников, и поэтому решили подождать в стороне. Все это время Соня объясняла генералу, кто кем в ее небольшой семье приходится, включая и тех, кто сейчас стоял около могилы, и тех, кто в ней лежал…  
Соня нервно переступала с ноги на ногу.  
\- Можно я к ним подойду? – она обратилась к генералу, совершенно не надеясь на положительный ответ, но все-таки попробовала.  
Армитаж вздохнул.  
\- Сонь, ну нет. Ты хочешь, чтобы трупов на этом кладбище прибавилось? Хоть отца своего пожалей…  
\- Я уже жалею… что мы прилетели сюда. Я зря тогда тебя об этом попросила. А теперь… опять буду думать о них… скучать…  
\- Ну, тогда, может, пойдем? – Армитаж попытался взять ее за руку, но она отдернула ее.  
\- Нет, подожди…  
Соня смотрела, как ее родственники садятся в машину, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что, возможно, никогда их больше не увидит.  
«Прощайте… Пусть все у вас будет хорошо…»  
Соня с тихой грустью проводила взглядом удаляющуюся машину. Кладбище было огромным, и у людей, не знающих его истинных размеров, могло сложиться впечатление, что оно раскинулось от горизонта до горизонта. И сейчас, когда автомобиль Сониных родственников свернул за угол, потерявшись среди памятников и редких деревьев, казалось, что на нем в этот утренний час не было ни одной живой души. А возможно, так и было на самом деле. Кладбище это давно было закрыто. В нескольких километрах от него уже лет пятнадцать «обживалось» другое, но родственные захоронения на этом, старом, все еще были разрешены. Именно по этой причине Сонина мама делила свой последний приют с почившей родней своего мужа, Сониного отца: его тетей и бабушкой.  
Убедившись, что они остались на этом участке совершенно одни, Соня с Хаксом, просочившись между невысокими оградками, подошли к могиле ее матери. Видимо, летом сюда никто не приезжал: из снега торчали огромные, почти в человеческий рост, стебли каких-то немыслимых сорняков, которые одни хорошо росли на этом кладбище, а вот деревца, кусты сирени, да и просто «капустка» приживались очень плохо. Недаром это место в народе получило название «Жареный бугор»…  
\- Привет, мам, - Соня чмокнула в щеку изображение молодой женщины на овальной фотографии, прикрученной к покрашенному серебрянкой металлическому памятнику в виде неправильной трапеции.  
\- Твоя мама красивая, - произнес Хакс.  
В ответ Софья грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Когда она умерла, ей было сорок восемь, а на этой фотографии ей тридцать семь, на год меньше, чем мне сейчас…  
Армитаж не хотел ей мешать, но все-таки подошел еще ближе и обнял Соню со спины.  
\- Я сейчас даже представить боюсь, что ты могла здесь остаться, и мы бы никогда не встретились.  
Она оглянулась на него и накрыла его руки своими:  
\- Я тоже…  
Очень скупые, но такие искренние проявления ее любви всегда заставляли сердце генерала почти выпрыгивать из груди. Он очень хотел ее чем-нибудь порадовать, отвлечь от грустных воспоминаний, но, правда, не знал, чем.  
И вдруг придумал…  
\- Ты не утратишь связь с Землей и ее культурой, со всем, что тебе дорого. Что мы, в конце концов, зря, что ли, спутники разместили на орбите этой планеты?! И… скоро же новый эпизод «Звездных войн» выходит. Мы же будем с тобой смотреть, правда?  
Соня в задумчивости уставилась на мамину фотографию… А про «Звездные войны» она совсем, похоже, забыла…  
\- Судя по анонсам в местных голосетях, - продолжал Армитаж, сверившись с информацией в своем датападе, - премьера назначена на восемнадцатое декабря 2019 года. Это через три земных недели, Сонь. Да, там еще пишут, что первый показ пройдет в Великобритании. Сонь, а Великобритания – это где?  
На русском кладбище ориентироваться просто. Покойники всегда лежат головой на запад, ногами на восток, а в этих самых ногах у них стоит памятник, поэтому Соня, все еще глядя на мамину фотографию, безошибочно махнула куда-то в сторону северо-запада. Армитаж проследил за ее жестом. Честно говоря, он думал, что она ему эту самую Великобританию на карте какой-нибудь покажет…  
\- А ты хотел бы организовать трансляцию самой первой премьеры? – заинтересовалась Соня. - Ты уже придумал, как?  
\- Да мне-то что придумывать… - отозвался Армитаж. - Вон разведке задачу поставим, и пусть они думают. Способов есть… миллион.  
Генерал поежился.  
\- У вас здесь как на Старкиллере…  
Действительно, конец ноября в этом году выдался снежным и холодным.  
\- Здесь не всегда так, - отозвалась она. - На Старкиллере все время зима, а здесь и тепло бывает. А летом здесь хорошо… Пыльно, правда. Степь…  
И тут у генерала сработал коммлинк. Он дотронулся до гарнитуры, практически незаметной в ухе, и отошел от Сони на несколько шагов.  
Хакс напряженно выслушал доклад и, сказав «Принято, капитан», отключился.  
Он опять вернулся к женщине и снова так же обнял ее со спины.  
\- Сонь, похоже, у меня хорошие новости! – сжимая ее в объятьях, генерал ткнулся поцелуем в Сонин затылок.  
Она, естественно, допытываться не стала: он сейчас не выдержит и сам все расскажет.  
\- Все сбежавшие… уничтожены. Почти все: в живых осталась только бывший генерал Лея Органа. Она уже доставлена в новое место ее содержания. На курорт оно теперь похоже мало.  
Соня хмыкнула:  
\- Представляешь, а в земной реальности все наоборот… Все живы, а артистка, исполняющая роль Леи, умерла еще до выхода на экраны восьмого эпизода. Вот так… Я даже предположить боюсь, как они в девятом выйдут из этого положения: ходили слухи, что Лея Органа там чуть ли не центральный персонаж… Ну, наверное, придумали что-нибудь…  
Потом она все-таки решила уточнить:  
\- Ты говоришь, убиты все, кроме Органы? А Рей?  
У Сони с ней были личные счеты. Кайло сказал, что именно она нанесла смертельное ранение Вэйну, а на суде мусорщица сама это подтвердила. Соня не успокоилась бы, пока эта тварь была жива…  
\- Она убита. Для ее уничтожения не требовался форсъюзер: во-первых, ей вживили блокирующий Силу чип, кстати – Лее тоже, а во-вторых, для верности накачали подавителями… Представляешь, Кайло говорил, что его в детстве такими пичкали. Я видел, как на них реагировала мусорщица: поверь, это зрелище не для слабонервных. Но она, в конце концов, взрослая баба, а его мамаша родного ребенка этой хернёй… С генами Вейдера пыталась бороться. Он говорил, что они – мать его и дядя – первый раз ввели их ему, когда ему шесть лет было. Они не могли контролировать мощь его Силы и поэтому боялись его. Сонь, поверь, реакция на этот препарат - это очень больно… Я вообще не понимаю, как он рассудком не повредился. А Кайло, тем не менее, все равно очень трепетно к ней относится…  
Именно поэтому в самом начале операции по поиску беглецов Хакс и отдал приказ любой ценой сохранить жизнь предводительнице Сопротивления.  
Соня нахмурилась:  
\- А я вообще удивляюсь, как он выжил-то с такими отмороженными воспитателями! То травят какой-то хренью, то наперевес со световым мечом лезут…  
\- Сноук нашел его как раз тогда, когда Рену исполнилось шесть. И был с ним все время. Можно сказать, что это он воспитывал его, а не родственники, хоть он и присутствовал тогда в его жизни только в виде «голоса в голове»… Мне Рен рассказывал…Так что я думаю, что выжил он благодаря ему.  
Ее глаза наполнились слезами. Генерал, заметив это, сильнее сжал ее в своих объятиях. Он сам напомнил ей о погибшем муже, который незримой тенью все еще продолжал стоять между ними.  
\- Родная моя… Все, больше не будет смертей. Война окончена. Все враги повержены. Воссоздаваемую под эгидой Первого Ордена Империю ждут мир, покой и процветание…  
Соня, слегка поморщившись, прервала его:  
\- Ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь? Не понимаю, кем ты меня считаешь: дурой или ребенком? А может, ты просто по инерции митингуешь? Или очередную речь репетируешь? Неужели ты думаешь, что я не понимаю, что всегда будут недовольные, всегда будет опасность… для меня опасность… потерять тебя?  
Соня развернулась в кольце его рук и тесно прижалась к Армитажу. Он, немного отстранившись от нее, обхватил ее лицо своими огромными ладонями.  
\- Все будет хорошо! Я обещаю! Ты веришь мне?  
Она не верила, но все-таки кивнула. Какое-то время они еще смотрели друг другу в глаза, но потом она опустила взгляд и прижалась лбом к его щеке.  
\- Армитаж, мне нужно еще кое-что тебе сказать, - Соня почувствовала, как он напрягся. - У меня… задержка…  
\- Что? – он не сразу понял, что она имеет в виду.  
\- То, Арми. Что слышал.  
\- И… большая?  
\- Три недели.  
\- Сколько?! Это же… как там это рассчитывается? Почти полтора месяца беременности, так?  
\- Да меньше все-таки, наверное... Я, честно говоря, не сильна в этих гинекологических премудростях.  
\- И как долго ты собиралась молчать?!  
\- Честно говоря, вообще не собиралась. Очень хотела сразу рассказать. Но из-за этого ты мог отменить этот полет…  
\- Безусловно! И отменил бы! Потому что это опасно! Это может навредить тебе… и малышу!  
\- Ну, вот поэтому и не сказала. Я слишком хотела здесь побывать, - это раз. Я не вижу в этом перелете никакой опасности, - это два. Ну, а в-третьих, я собиралась сделать обследование, как вернемся.  
\- Так, постой… Ты еще не делала никаких обследований?!  
\- Нет. Ты бы узнал, если бы я посетила медблок.  
\- Нет, ты посмотри! Все продумала! Это просто… верх безответственности… - выдохнул Хакс, обреченно глядя на любимую. – Вот сейчас только до крейсера доберемся, и я тебя сдам меддроидам!  
Соня оправдываться за свое поведение явно не собиралась. Она склонила голову набок, глядя генералу в глаза.  
\- Возможно, я выбрала не самое подходящее место, чтобы сообщить тебе эту новость, но зато у тебя есть уникальная возможность попросить моей руки у моей мамы! Ну, в нашей культуре положено так. Не гарантирую, что она ответит, но мы можем расценить ее молчание как знак согласия!  
Соня не могла обойтись без черного юмора даже на кладбище.  
Он изо всех сил сжал ее в объятьях:  
\- Ты… серьезно сейчас?  
\- Да какие уж тут шутки, генерал! – вскинула брови Соня.  
\- Как же я тебя люблю, дурочку! – выдохнул он, обнимая ее и одновременно косясь на фотографию «тещи». Он тяжело вздохнул, справляясь с волнением, и все-таки решился. – Сонь… Ты выйдешь за меня?  
Он почти прошептал ей это на ухо, как будто бы боясь или стесняясь собственного голоса. Или все-таки Сонину маму.  
Вообще-то, про предложение руки и сердца на кладбище она действительно пошутила. Ну просто чтобы слегка сменить тему и прекратить поток его нотаций. И даже хотела продолжить шутить дальше в духе «Да ты теперь вообще просто обязан!», но, чуть отстранившись от Хакса и заглянув ему в глаза, поняла, что это было плохой идеей: он так побледнел, что у него даже губы побелели.   
«Вот мне только не хватало, чтобы он у меня тут в обморок рухнул!» - Соня даже слегка испугалась.  
\- Конечно, мой хороший! Конечно! – поспешила ответить она, обхватив его лицо ладонями и растирая его щеки большими пальцами, пытаясь вернуть им нормальный цвет. – Ты чего разволновался-то так?  
\- Я, вообще-то, первый раз ЭТО делаю, - он все еще был очень смущен.  
\- Ну, дай бог, не последний! – Соня похлопала генерала по плечу. Он, конечно же, хотел ей возразить, в ужасе вытаращив на нее глаза, но она его все-таки опередила, состроив снисходительную гримасу. - Арми, я пошутила!  
Наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Армитажа, она почти смирилась с тем, что ей придется всю их совместную жизнь объяснять ему, когда она говорит серьезно, а когда смеется…  
***  
Соня оттерла мамину фотографию от своей губной помады.  
\- Ну что, мамуль, пока… Нам пора. Полетели мы…  
Она на прощанье опять прижалась к портрету, но на этот раз щекой…  
Перешагнув через низкую оградку и утопая почти по голень в снегу, они двинулись в сторону шаттла. Хакс аккуратно поддерживал Соню под локоть. Всходя по трапу, Соня обернулась, окинув взором мрачный кладбищенский пейзаж.  
Пока они поднимались в плотных слоях атмосферы, Соня все время смотрела в окно, испытывая дежавю: стремительно удаляющаяся земля, уменьшающиеся крыши зданий промзоны… Прямо как почти два года назад, в ту самую лучшую в ее жизни новогоднюю ночь, которую она никогда не сможет забыть…   
Ее волнение затихало по мере того, как они приближались к крейсеру, на котором им почти целую стандартную неделю придется добираться домой…  
Генерал, сидевший на соседнем кресле, взял ее за руку и переплел с ней пальцы. Соня теснее придвинулась к Хаксу, а он повернул к ней голову и прижался губами к ее лбу.  
\- Ну, вот и всё… - выдохнула Соня. - И пусть они там снимают теперь, что хотят…


	17. 17.

У Дарта Вейдера в столе  
Всякого навалено:  
Карты разные галактик  
И портрет Гагарина…

На Корусант Соня с Армитажем вернулись уже в статусе мистера и миссис Хакс. Пламенное желание генерала жениться немедленно Соня хотела было притормозить, но потом прикинула, во что могло вылиться их бракосочетание на планете-столице, и решила, что «корыто сойдет». А летали они на Землю - ни много ни мало - на «Добивающем». Соня порадовалась, что не на «Господстве»: его капитан, Пивей, регистрировавший ее предыдущий брак, возможно, и не стал бы ее осуждать, но точно умер бы со смеху. Капитана «Добивающего» Соня знала хорошо, хоть и знакома была с ним недолго: именно на этом корабле она родила своих детей…  
***  
Кайло встречал их на посадочной платформе.  
\- Все-таки зажали свадьбу! – Верховный лидер широко улыбнулся, протянув руку Хаксу. – Поздравляю!  
Генерал ответил на приветствие, но, как выяснилось, Рену мало было просто рукопожатия: он тут же сгреб Армитажа в охапку. Соня терпеливо подождала, когда мужчины наобнимаются и нахлопаются друг друга по спинам. Они отсутствовали всего две стандартные недели, а Хакс с Реном встречались так, как будто вечность не виделись.  
Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, она тоже подошла и обняла Рена.  
\- Кайло, спасибо тебе! Спасибо…  
\- Да за что, Сонь? – он чуть отстранился от нее, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.  
\- И за свадебное путешествие, и за… Рей… Кайло, мне это было очень важно…  
Ей не нужно было ему объяснять – он прекрасно знал, о чем она думает. Это не было тупым желанием отомстить. Это было сродни подведения черты под окончившимся этапом жизни, а у Сони было полное ощущение, что только так можно было закрыть эту тему раз и навсегда. Сейчас она понимала, что ей действительно полегчало. Да, пока они летели с Земли на Корусант, Соня неоднократно, анализируя свое отношение к смерти Рей, вспоминала свою земную подружку-психолога Женю, которая наверняка попыталась бы уверить ее, что если ей и стало легче, то это только на время, что гибель Рей – это еще одна смерть, только умножающая боль (ведь кому-то же стало от этого больно), и ею нельзя ничего исправить, воскресить мужа, ну, и так далее… Но… да пусть и на время! Но она почувствовала… не просто облегчение. Как будто отдала долг. Как будто приобрела право жить дальше… Без Вэйна…  
Кайло прижал женщину к себе и на автомате гладил ее по волосам, смотря поверх ее головы на Хакса.  
Рен не мог не признать: после карательной акции по уничтожению сбежавших сопротивленцев критиков новой власти заметно поубавилось. Вернее, притихли они. И этим, и многим другим он был обязан другу. А уж за то, что генерал Органа осталась жива, магистр почувствовал себя просто вечным должником Армитажа.  
\- Так, ну что, внутрь пошли! – спохватился Кайло и потянул новобрачных за собой, к входу в здание, которое было определено как Дом Правительства Первого Ордена. Уверенно вышагивая по его коридорам, Хакс ликовал. Скоро, совсем скоро Орден будет реформирован в Новую Империю. Начнет свою работу обновленный Имперский Сенат (да-да, Сенат! Они же, в конце концов, не тираны-узурпаторы какие!), в Галактике будет установлен новый порядок… Он даже не заметил за своими радужными мечтами, как они дошли до кабинета Кайло.  
Соня тактично уселась на диван, давая возможность мужчинам обсудить первоочередные вопросы, но разговор о делах как-то не шел. Армитаж клятвенно заверил друга, что свадьбу они все-таки отпразднуют, да так, что вся Галактика вздрогнет.  
Соня подняла на мужа глаза в надежде, что он все-таки пошутил, но понять, так это или нет, по его счастливому лицу не смогла. Вполне возможно, что и не шутил…  
Мужчины договорились о следующей встрече буквально через два стандартных часа: накопившиеся дела отлагательства не терпели. Соня уже было поднялась с дивана и подошла к мужчинам, чтобы попрощаться с Кайло и пригласить его на ужин сегодня, но Хакс, видимо, решив сказать что-то Рену с глазу на глаз, попытался выпроводить Сонечку из кабинета Верховного Лидера, слегка подтолкнув ее в спину:  
\- Подожди меня, пожалуйста, в приемной, я буквально пять минут…  
Но Рен прервал его, поняв, о чем генерал хочет его спросить.  
\- Да пацан там! Тут, в смысле, - Кайло, улыбнувшись, указал на Сонин живот.  
В принципе, Соне было все равно. И Хакс ей говорил, что ему тоже все равно. Но сейчас он выдал себя с потрохами, с трудом удержав порыв, завизжав, подпрыгнуть до потолка. Сдерживаемый крик ликования тем не менее вылился в не вполне внятные, но очень понятные окружающим радостные всхлипы. Кайло с Соней переглянулись и совершенно синхронно покачали головами.  
***  
Вечером за ужином Соня сама завела разговор о совместном просмотре девятого эпизода.  
\- Две недели осталось всего! – Соня многозначительно уставилась на Хакса.  
\- Ну, нет ничего невозможного, - издалека начал тот. Соня напряглась. – Да не переживай! Посмотрим обязательно! Вместе с самыми первыми зрителями на Земле! Ну я обещал же…  
Соня благодарно чмокнула его в щеку.  
Как выяснилось, в выдавшиеся минуты затишья Кайло все-таки посещал Фикбук и нашел там кое-что новенькое и, по его мнению, интересное. А потом они еще полночи это все живо и весело обсуждали: Соня тоже периодически почитывала фанфики, если, конечно, у нее был доступ к земному интернету. Так что земным привычкам она изменять не собиралась.  
***  
Этой ночью Хакс спал хорошо. И снилось ему, что он в Сенате. Стоит он на одной из репульсорных платформ и говорит речь. А его помощники обращаются к нему «Верховный Канцлер»… Он окидывает взором огромный зал заседаний, и по мере того, как он ведет свой взгляд от одного сенатора к другому, те поднимаются из своих кресел… И почему-то все сенаторы, вне зависимости от их расовой принадлежности, как один, огненно-рыжие…  
***  
Премьеру «девятки» решено было смотреть у Хаксов. Соня боялась, что в самый последний момент все может сорваться, но разведка поработала на славу. Поэтому они все втроем - Рен, Хакс и Соня - переместившись из-за стола на диван, устроились поудобнее, обложились чипсами, попкорном, конфетками, кафом и газировкой, и приготовилась к просмотру такого долгожданного девятого эпизода. Когда под неизменную музыку по черному полю поплыли в космическую даль слова вступления, Соня в предвкушении выдохнула:  
\- Ну, поехали!  
***  
Начало было предсказуемым. Перед зрителями раскинулась бескрайняя зеленая степь со скачущими вдали всадниками, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшимися По и Финном, которые гордо восседали на существах, смутно напоминавших земных лошадей. Они вернулись из разведывательной вылазки на, как выяснилось, очередную сверх-супер-секретную базу Сопротивления, «заброшенную, но надежно укрепленную». Там генерал Органа долго и патетично беседовала со своим лучшим пилотом, сидя за круглым столом, над которым парила какая-то карта-голограмма, а потом они вместе пошли встречать кого-то… Лидеры повстанцев проследили за приземлением икс-винга, а затем – как из него вылез пилот. Он снял шлем и… Им оказался Теммин Уэксли. Хотя его и в шлеме легко было узнать. По фигуре. Снап нашел где-то в Неизведанных регионах целый флот, готовый помочь Сопротивлению, точнее, тому, что от него осталось, в его борьбе. Они обнялись с Дэмероном, а потом вся троица уставилась в голубое небо… Над их головами выходили из гиперпространства крейсера… Целая армада крейсеров… Сияющий Дэмерон положил руку на плечо Уэксли:  
\- Спасибо! Теперь у нас есть надежда!  
Троица по другую сторону экрана дружно закатила глаза.  
А тем временем в киношном Первом Ордене творились странные дела…  
Камера отъехала от показанного крупным планом коленопреклоненного Кайло Рена и захватила в свой объектив восседавшего на троне живого и невредимого Верховного Лидера Сноука. Кайло тут же подавился попкорном, у Хакса пошел носом каф. Откашлявшись, мужчины в ужасе уставились на экран. Сноук, одетый на этот раз в черный, но не менее блестящий халат, с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой поведал зрителям, что его вот так просто не убьешь, что он никто иной, как Дарт Сидиус, только новое его воплощение, и что да, он является отцом Дарта Вейдера и прадедом Кайло Рена и в очередной раз посетовал, что вот Вейдер-то был молодец, а Кайло – не пойми что, и Хакс тоже не пойми что, а призрак Силы Люка Скайуокера не уступает в своей мощи живому Люку Скайуокеру и уже успел обучить Рей в режиме ошпаренной кошки всем джедайским премудростям, и теперь вообще неизвестно, как в таких условиях работать. Но тем не менее ученика своего непутевого он прощает (другого-то нет!) и дает ему новое задание… Какое конкретно – зрители не услышали, потому что картинка вновь сменилась.  
А Сопротивление-то не шутило, бряцая оружием с самого начала фильма. Но то ли они решили поберечь силы, то ли какие-то другие цели преследовали – вновь прибывшее пополнение в бой не вступало, а небольшая партизанская группа сопротивленцев вела активную подрывную деятельность в тылу врага. Создавалось впечатление, что со всей армадой Первого Ордена воюет только «лучший пилот Сопротивления» и небольшая группа его товарищей. Конечно, его виртуозные полеты на икс-винге были очень впечатляющими, а его лицо даже в перекошенном виде выглядело очень привлекательно, но одна харизма Черного Лидера явно не вывозила…  
И тут помощь Сопротивлению пришла, откуда не ждали. Зрители, в смысле, не ждали.  
Кротом в рядах Первого Ордена оказался… сам его Главнокомандующий. Но это было еще не все. Также Хакс оказался сыном совсем не Брендола Хакса, а Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд, которая, в свою очередь, была все это время предана Дарту Сидиусу, но, конечно же скрывала это. А Люк был за Свет и Сопротивление и не скрывал этого. Вот такая вот семейная трагедия. А Брендолу Хаксу то, что Армитаж – его сын, внушил, конечно же, Сидиус. Из всего этого выходило, что Хакс с Реном – двоюродные братья. И оба внуки Дарта Вейдера и правнуки Палпатина.  
Настоящий Кайло Рен, не отрываясь от экрана и перегнувшись через Соню, протянул руку настоящему Хаксу:  
\- Брат!  
Тот, нервно всхлипнув, пожал протянутую ладонь.  
\- Ну что ж, это многое объясняет, - задумчиво протянул Рен.  
\- Что? – хором спросили Соня с Армитажем.  
\- Ну то, например, что после всех проёбов, ну со Старкиллером и «Молниеносным» вот эти персонажи живы остались: на внучат рука не поднялась, похоже.  
\- Ну да, правильно… А мудохал их Сидиус в прошлом эпизоде сугубо по-отечески, в воспитательных целях! – добавил Хакс. – Ну объясните мне: почему тот Хакс ТАК выглядит?! Неужели нельзя было другого артиста найти?!  
Да, надо было отдать должное: Глисон в этом эпизоде выглядел даже божественней, чем в двух предыдущих: еще более худым (хотя куда уж более!) и изящным, нежным и утонченным.  
\- Ну он же совсем на меня не похож! – возмущался генерал.  
\- Видимо, режиссеры такой задачи и не ставили, - попытался было возразить Кайло.  
\- Но ты же похож! – не унимался командующий.  
\- Нет, ну не как на голофото, но сходство есть, да! – согласился магистр.  
А экранный Хакс тем временем все продолжал уговаривать экранного Кайло Рена опять вернуться к Свету. Эта рыжая Сирена пела так сладкозвучно, что Соне казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он Рена все-таки уговорит… и тот начнет уже наконец раздеваться.  
Но это было далеко не единственной проблемой диснеевского Кайло Рена. С другой стороны, через форсбонды, магистра на Светлую сторону все еще мечтала переманить мусорщица-джедай. Кстати, кем были ее родители, так и не было открыто, но она все-таки оказалась внучкой Оби Вана Кеноби. Массированные атаки Рей на и без того слабую психику первого-из-Рен приобрели регулярный характер, и только совсем уж слепым не было понятно, как сильны и взаимны их чувства. Но до тех пор, пока Кайло оставался верен Сноуку-Сидиусу, она, конечно же, не могла завязывать с ним какие бы то ни было отношения. Короче, просто грубо шантажировала сексом. Но целовать себя все-таки позволяла. А тем временем там, на базах Сопротивления, не в Силе, а в реальности, за ней очень настырно ухаживал По Дэмерон.  
Кайло своему персонажу искренне сопереживал. Точно зная, «как надо, а как не надо», а также «чего хотят женщины», он честно пытался дать ему хоть какой-то совет, но получались только междометья:  
\- Ну что ж ты… Ну ё-моё! – ну и так далее.  
Как выяснилось по ходу сюжета, Кайло все-таки смог добиться взаимности от своей избранницы, но Дэмерон тем не менее продолжал мешаться под ногами. Кайло был непреклонен и к Свету возвращаться не собирался и даже по приказу Сноука-Сидиуса попытался придушить брата-отступника, но того чудесным образом спасла Рей, а потом даже помогла ему бежать к Сопротивлению…  
Реальные Хакс и Кайло Рен уже не просто закатывали глаза, а закрывали их руками.  
Диснеевский Кайло, разгромив очередную приборную панель, сделал Рей последнее сто первое китайское предложение вместе править Галактикой, но та, вся в слезах, была вынуждена ему отказать. И скрепя сердце, принять предложение Дэмерона вместе с кольцом его матери. У Сони было полное ощущение, что Рей одна не понимает, что ее выбор – так себе, и что ни одна вменяемая девушка, находясь в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, так не поступит, но вот поди ж ты…  
Фильм досмотрели практически в тишине, если не считать хруст чипсов и попкорна.  
Когда зазвучали первые аккорды финала, все присутствующие недоуменно переглянулись между собой: фильм оборвался слишком внезапно.  
\- Так, мне кто-нибудь скажет, от кого она все-таки беременна? – задал Кайло наиболее животрепещущий для его персонажа вопрос.  
\- Ну, при таких душевных метаниях она и сама может точно не знать, - выдала свою версию Соня.  
\- И вот это вот «To be continued» - это что? – Кайло указал подбородком на экран, по которому продолжали бежать титры.  
Нет, Кайло, безусловно, знал, как это переводится, только вот поверить в очередную подставу Диснея еще не мог. Итог подвел Хакс:  
\- Ну что означает… То и означает: чтобы узнать, чем все это закончится, нам придется ждать еще два года…  
\- Это не кончится… - тоже по инерции пялясь в экран, сказала Соня. - С режиссером «восьмерки», Райаном Джонсоном, заключен контракт на следующую трилогию. Но в ней, говорят, будут уже совсем другие герои…


End file.
